La vida planeada nunca llego
by KuraiTsukiYume
Summary: Harry es dejado con sus tíos, eso es lo mejor para el, o eso creyó Dumbledore. Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos la vida ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando?Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea. CAPITULO 9 UP
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA PLANEADA QUE NUNCA LLEGO**

 **Nota:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

 **Summary:** Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo.  
Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

 **Capitulo 1: Primera falla**

Surrey era un condado no metropolitano encontrándose en el sudeste de Inglaterra, Reino Unido. Dividido en los distritos de Elmbridge, Epsom y Ewell, Guildford, Mole Valley, Reigate y Banstead, Runnymede, Spelthorne, Surrey Heath, Tandridge, Waverley y Woking; Limitando con Hampshire, Berkshire, Gran Londres, Kent, East Sussex y West Sussex.

Cuenta con dos grandes atracciones históricas, la Abadía de Waverley y la catedral Guilford. Nuestra historia comienza aquí en Surrey específicamente en Little Whinging un pequeño pueblo ubicado en este condado, una zona tranquila y pequeña, las pocas calles que limitaban el "pintoresco" y casi insípido pueblo eran el camino Wisteria, la Avenida Magnolia, la Calle Magnolia, y Privet Drive.

Privet Drive era una calle suburbana, el vecindario consistía en un montón de casas alineadas con sus hectáreas y diseños cuadrados y monótonos. De ese lugar se esperaban personalidades aburridas, personas que trabajaran o simplemente se dedicaran a su hogar, eh incluso parecía como si ningún niño oh adolescente viviera en aquella zona, tan tranquila, o mejor dicho muerta.

Ese era el caso de una familia en particular , el numero 4 de Privet Drive, era una casa grande, con ambos jardines, paredes de piedra color arena y techos de teja oscura, el interior contaba en la planta baja con el recibidor allí la puerta principal, con una ranura para el correo. Entrando eran visibles las escaleras con ese pequeño hueco amplio que era la alacena ubicado en la parte inferior de las mismas. La cocina que tenia una mesa cuadrada impecable, cubierta con un mantel blanco de bordado, un televisor de pantalla grande colocado es una de las esquinas, y por supuesto dividida por una barra de desayuno donde se ubicaban los demás electrónicos y muebles para los alimentos. El salón que contaba con una chimenea y un radiador eléctrico. La planta alta con el cuarto de baño al fondo del pasillo pasando las cuatro habitaciones, donde dormían los patriarcas de la familia, el cuarto de huéspedes, y frente a estos otros dos, uno para el actual hijo de la familia y otro actualmente desocupado y al mismo tiempo repleto de juguetes para bebe que parecían abandonados y en futuro desechados.

Por supuesto, era normal suponer que un familia o por lo menos una pareja viviera ahí, estos eran la familia Dursley quienes estaban orgullosos de presumir ser una familia feliz, normal y perfecta. El señor Dursley era un hombre trabajador según su propia palabra, era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, especializada en la venta y ensamblaje de taladros, correlacionada con muchas otras y pequeñas empresas de herramientas o de construcción. El un hombre corpulento y de aspecto grueso, con poco cuello gracias a las muchas papadas, y un bigote inmenso que solo le hacia lucir un aspecto severo y al mismo tiempo intolerable. La señora Dursley al contrario era delgada, rubia y lo que su esposo no tenia de cuello ella lo compensaba, era incluso entretenido compararlo con un lápiz, largo, delgado y huesudo, algo que usaba en su favor, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Ellos tenían un pequeño vástago un niño de no mas de un año, que al nacer había pesado 7kg y que aunque para el hombre no había sido algo sorprendente, para su esposa había significado mas dificultad en darlo a luz. Ante los meses de crecimiento y el consentimiento que recibía el niño parecía tener dos años y no uno, su piel seguía en un tono rosado aunque algo mas pálido, mejillas gordas que le caían como a un bulldog, se brazos y piernas gruesos, y dedos que parecían pequeñas salchichas. Además de una pequeña pelusa rubia en el cráneo que era su cabello.

Para la pareja no había hijo mas dulce y hermoso como el. Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, y lo que odiaban o simplemente les desagradaba lo ignoraban a veces a tal punto como hacer que no existía. Eso era el caso de Petunia Dursley, lamentablemente antes Evans (según ella y su esposo), ese apellido junto con otro estaban prohibidos, eran acido en la boca, y tal era el desprecio como para desear lo peor a quien lo llevara. El porque de esto, era por la simple existencia de la mujer a la que petunia siempre envidio, Lili Evans su hermana, una mujer que saco todo privilegio de belleza que a ella se le negó, y quien se caso con...Potter, oh, cuanto desdén existía siempre al nombrar ese apellido maldito, ese hombre que se caso con su hermana, que le dio aun mas de lo que ya tenia, era rico, le daba amor, apoyo, incluso de niñas a lili jamás le falto nada, era especial, y como odiaba aquello que la hacia especial, porque era algo que ni con todo el dinero del mundo se podría comprar.

Petunia poco sabia de su hermana después de que decidió alejarse, tanto como para intentar engañarse diciendo que no tenia una hermana, lo que si había llegado a enterarse era del mocoso que tenían, un hijo desgraciado de aquella pareja a la que aborrecía, un sucio vástago que seguro seria igual de feo e inútil que su padre.

No, jamás pensó que odiaría el día en que la vida se encargara de llenar nuevamente con aquel liquido agrio su amarga existencia, dejándole el peor sabor de boca. Simplemente había llegado como fantasma, sin que se supiera a que horas o como, el destino solo puso al hijo de su hermana frente a su puerta un día, un día particularmente extraño, y claro ella y su esposo sabían a quien culpar, mejor dicho a quienes, esas personas "ellos" los magos, porque la magia existía pero eran muy pocos los escogidos y escasos los que no la tenían y sabían de su existencia. Su hermana la chica bonita, la perfecta hija había sido la afortunada en poder usar magia. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la torcida fortuna que tenia, su hermana había muerto junto a su esposo, un peso menos, pensó. Pero su sonrisa se torció en molestia mientras seguía leyendo aquella carta, escrita en pergamino amarillento y en una caligrafía perfecta y cordial, ¿Cuidar al bastardo de su hermana? ¿A alguien que seguramente seria un anormal como sus padres? ¡No! Ni ella ni su esposo arruinarían sus pacificas vidas por ese niño de un año dos meses que ahora lloraba dentro de la cesta debido a las bruscas palmas, pellizcos y jalones de su hijo, agregaba a eso que al parecer el insolente niño se había hecho en los pañales y estaban sucios.

-Harry James Potter Evans, que nombre mas vulgar

Gruño, su esposo aun no llegaba y le había dicho que iría a beber con algunos de sus accionistas, por lo que llegaría muy entrada la noche y para ese momento ella debía tener ya la solución para ese problema. Frunció el ceño mirando al niño, era mas pequeño que Dudley, de mejillas algo regordetas pero tiernas cubiertas por un rubor, boca pequeña y labios superiores delgados mientras los inferiores eran gruesos, pocas cejas, espesas pestañas con un rizado natural, y una gran mata de cabello suave y oscuro, ojos verdes que brillaban de inocencia, ¡agh! Nuevamente su hermana ese niño tenia muchos de los rasgos de lili, y como si fuera una competencia petunia sentía que ante la imagen angelical del lloroso bebe, ella había perdido, su hijo no tenia algún rasgo notable, mientras harry, también era delgado, menudo y tierno, con su nariz respingona aun si chorreaba mocos, y esa horrible cicatriz en la parte derecha de su frente.

-¡Demonios ya cállate!

Dijo irritada desquitando todos aquellos años en los que desprecio a su hermana, nalgueando y pegando sobre la tierna piel, creando moretones y como resultado que el niño solo llorara más.

Tendríamos que regresar antes, cuando el pequeño harry era dejado donde residía la única "familia" que le "cuidaría" , la gran historia que contaba su cicatriz o la razón por la cual sus padres estaban muertos. Y sin embargo aun con toda esa tragedia o todo el peso futuro que eso conllevaba para el pequeño, sus tíos jamás mostrarían pisca de compasión.

Harry había nacido con la muerte del séptimo mes, un niño esperado y amado por sus padres, pero envuelto en una guerra dentro del mundo al que pertenecía, sus padres no habían sido la excepción y aquella noche de Halloween fue que la guerra cobro sus vidas.

Había pasado dos meses desde que harry llego a Privet Drive su estadía no había mejorado para nada, y a su escasa edad ya podía comprender que llorar no era bueno, se le había educado como a un perro o peor, las papillas eran siempre pasadas de fecha y rancias, casi siempre no comía, la leche que recibía podía incluso llegar a su boca ya cuajada, y eso solo ayudaba a su constante malestar en la panza y enfermedades, los muchos vómitos en los que a veces era arrastrado para que no lo volviera a hacer, petunia no tenia planeado cambiar o incluso comprarle pañales, por lo que siempre traía uno de tela que raramente era lavado, sus pobres y tiernas nalgas le ardían y estaban llenas de pequeños granos y roces que no le permitían ni sentarse, le pegaban mucho, sobre todo su tío si lloraba, de ser un hermoso bebe, había pasado a ser la imagen viva y retratada del maltrato, con su cuerpo lleno de moretones y hematomas que se tornaban ya hasta verdes.

Era domingo y se cumplía una semana mas, una semana en que Harry fue rescatado, los vecinos ya no habían soportado los llantos constantes del pequeño, y cuando de repente pararon en vez de tranquilizarlos alerto a algunos. Fue ese domingo por medio día que llego protección infantil y un par de policías.

-¡Dios santo!

Gimió una de las mujeres uniformadas cuando entraron y después de revisar encontraron al pequeño Harry sollozando encerrado en la alacena. Las acciones alarmantes de los Dursley atrajo mucho la atención de protección infantil, policías e incluso algunos médicos. Mientras los tíos de harry eran llevados y esperarían su juicio, Dudley era enviado temporalmente a una casa hogar, harry había sido socorrido y llevado al hospital, después de tres días luchando por sobrevivir, logro sobrevivir e ir poco a poco mejorando su salud, quedando como presunta víctima de malos tratos por parte de sus tíos.

El pediatra que le examinó detectó enseguida hematomas en el cuerpo de Harry, se había llevado la peor parte del maltrato infantil hasta ahora conocido en Surrey, con fuertes golpes en la cabeza que con suerte no produjeron graves daños cerebrales.

Una patrulla de la Policía Local los arrestó a ambos en el mismo centro hospitalario y los trasladó a la comisaría del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía , donde prestaron declaración, ambos desesperados, choqueados y ya con rostros pálidos, petunia había visto muy tarde su error.

El titular del juzgado de Instrucción número 5 , que estaba en funciones de guardia, decretó prisión incondicional para los Dursley.

Las noticias locales habían estado plagadas preguntando con lo que pasaría con el pequeño Harry al igual que a Dudley.

-Cuando el bebé reciba el alta médica al igual que pasará con el otro infante, se irán a un centro de acogida o se les asignará una familia de acogida de urgencia, eso siempre que no haya familiares cercanos que se puedan hacer cargo de ellos.

Había dicho un servidor a los medios para calmarlos.

En otro lado se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y se opacaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna, mientras escuchaba hablar la voz de una mujer a través de un fuego color verde. Eran momentos como aquellos donde se daba cuenta que no era un sabio infalible, sus conocimientos estaban limitados, y la confianza que le daba a las personas a veces se veía empañada o rota. ¿Con que cara vería a James y a Lili ahora? Descubriendo que su hijo había estado muy cerca de morir y... A MANOS DE SU PROPIA FAMILIA.

La profesora de transformaciones McGonagall tuvo razón, aquellos fueron y eran la peor clase de muggles que podría existir, personas terribles y sin moral alguna. Después de recibir las noticias alarmantes de su vigilante y de que las llamas verdes cesaran hasta desaparecer no pudo evitar soltar todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta retenía. Dumbledore parecía tener diez años mas, con sus ojos oscurecidos y esa expresión entre la tristeza y la impotencia. Se levanto y convoco a las personas que mas confianza le tenia McGonagall y Severus, este ultimo era un reconocido maestro pocionisa dentro del mundo mágico, un hombre inteligente y suspicaz, pero con un sentido del humor muy oscuro y una actitud agriada por los años y sus vivencias. Mientras que la mujer era ya una señora, con su piel llena de arrugas por la edad, aun mantenía esa actitud fresca, reservada y severa, solo mirarla imponía respeto y que no quisieras meterte con ella, una mujer estricta, de cabello algo canoso y rostro un poco estirado por el apretado moño. Por otro lado severus era un hombre de mediana edad, de nariz ganchuda y entre cejo siempre fruncido, una dura y tensa línea recta que parecían ser sus labios, pómulos poco huesudos, quijada salida y recta, piel cetrina y un cabello lacio y que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros siempre con ese aspecto aceitoso.

-Que ocurrió profesor dumbledore

-hm

-Minerva, severus, por favor, tomen asiento, ¿una taza de té o café?

Ambos maestros se miraron sorprendidos el director estaba algo apagado y lo peor no estaba ofreciendo sus acostumbrados caramelos de limón.

-¿Paso algo señor?

El viejo suspiro, entrelazo sus largos dedos y apoyo en estos su mentón.

-Ah ocurrido algo ciertamente, y lamentablemente que pasara ha sido mi culpa, se que en otra ocasión lo que diré te haría feliz Minerva pero dado el caso...

-¿Hacerme feliz?¿Dado el caso? ¡Albus de que hablas!

Ambos profesores estaban tensos parecía que lo que sea que fuera ciertamente era algo complicado o muy serio.

-El joven Potter... me he enterado hace unos momentos fue internado en un hospital de pediatría muggle, los señores Dursley, sus familiares... le maltrataron hasta casi matarlo.

Minerva abrió sus ojos aterrada, colocando sus manos sobre su boca para acallar el gemido ahogado, y por otro lado severus frunció mas el ceño, primero incrédulo y después cerrando su mano en un puño hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos. Minerva era una mujer dura oh, pero como había adorado a los padres del pequeño, fueron como los hijos que nunca tuvo, la hija estudiosa que siempre era su orgullo y el hijo travieso al cual reprender si lo sorprendía en el acto. Por otro lado severus siempre odio a james, el y sus amigos le alejaron de lili, le hicieron su vida mas imposible de lo que ya era. ¿Cómo de devastada y triste estaría ella si viera el lugar al que su hijo único fue a parar? En un inicio pensó en odiar al mocoso, pues representaba lo que perdio y al mismo tiempo lo peor de sus recuerdos humillantes, pero ¿Lo odiaba al punto de desear que el niño pasara por eso? No, algo en su mente por fin dio clic, el era un adulto, y el hijo de lili solo un niño que había perdido a sus padres en una edad muy temprana, a pesar de sus malos ratos tuvo cariño, por parte de su madre y durante unos años por parte de lili.

-Oh albus, albus, te lo dije, eran personas horribles...¿Como esta el? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Minerva, lo se tranquilícese, como dije esta en un hospital muggle en surrey, según la información muggle ya esta fuera de peligro y se espera que se le de, de alta en un par de días, como no hay mas familia viva y sin una familia de urgencia que le cuide, al parecer entrara al sistema de adopción y será dejado en un orfanato.

-Señor, no creo que sea prudente permitir que se llegue a tanto, si el...niño es ingresado a un sistema, habrá demasiados ojos, sobre todo si es adoptado, las autoridades intentaran prevenir otro caso de abuso y enviaran cada cierto tiempo a personas para ver al menor.

-¿Qué tienes en mente severus?

-Lo mejor para el y para nosotros es que alguien vaya a reclamarlo antes de que sea dado de alta, alegando conocer a su familia siendo amigos cercanos, lo correcto seria que usted o la profesora McGonagall fueran.

La discusión continuo, pensando en los pro y los contra, lo que harían con el pequeño harry una vez regresara al mundo mágico.

Los pasillos eran un hervidero, se les podía ver a un par de enfermeras de un lado a otro, camillas con pacientes recientes y sobre todo, un escandaloso chisme que era tan caliente como pan recién horneado, solo horas antes todo estaba en suma tranquilidad, niños durmiendo, enfermeras cuidando a los mas delicados, algunos chicos enfermos con algunos catarros o cosas leves, y segundos después un súbito y repentino temblor creo miedo suficiente como para volver todo un caos, a pesar de lo poco que había durado había tenido suficiente fuerza como para que muchos de los equipos y frascos de medicamentos terminaron estrellados sobre el piso, niños lastimados y unos cuantos con huesos ahora quebrados por los empujones y caídas en las escaleras. Cuando hubo una pausa llena de calma, el llanto en las salas de urgencia en el área de pediatría hizo ir a un par de enfermeras a tranquilizar a los infantes, y revisando a uno por uno llegaron hasta una de las cunas vacías. Minutos después un par de policías investigaban los posible sucesos.

Un par de personas que aunque vestían las ropas de la época se les notaba ajenos al mundo, como si pertenecieran a otra parte. Recibían miradas curiosas, recelosas y de todo tipo.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita

-Oh un placer señor ¿Tienen a algún nieto o familiar internado?

-En realidad si, buscamos a un pequeño, hace poco nos enteramos de que se encontraba en este lugar y conociendo a los difuntos padres y lo que ocurrió con sus familiares recientemente.

La enfermera jadeo y se coloco nerviosa.

-¿Por casualidad es el pequeño llamado harry?

-Así es

-Vera, ocurrió algo... sumamente extraño... em, no sabría como explicarlo

-Por favor vaya al punto

-S...si señora, hubo un pequeño terremoto eso creo algo de distracción y alerta en todo el personal y solo hasta minutos después de hacer una revisión... nos dimos cuenta que el niño había desaparecido.

Ambos miraron a la enfermera para después mirarse mutuamente, espantados, alertados, de lo que paso, era obvio que había sido cosa de magia, ¿mortifagos? O ¿Existiría alguna otra explicación?

-Oh Albus...

-Lo se, lo se pero no podemos alterarnos tan pronto hay esperanzas de que este bien

-POR SUPUESTO

Chillo la enfermera rápidamente.

-La policía esta haciendo su trabajo investigando si alguien pudo llevárselo.

-Gracias señorita por favor llame a este numero si saben del pequeño harry

-Claro señor, la policía hará todo por encontrar al pequeño... pobre ya había sufrido demasiado.

Los mayores no se encontraban mejor y sabían que era casi imposible que la policía muggle supiera algo, con una aparición los magos podían entrar y salir sin ser vistos, o fácilmente borrar la memoria a quien les viera y dejarlos sin recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido. El hecho era simple y alarmante Harry Potter había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Los Romanov**

 **Nota:** Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

La dinastía Romanov fue una dinastía rusa establecida en Moscú desde el siglo XVII, que accedió al trono en 1613 con la coronación de Miguel I.  
La historia que se contaba de toda esta procedencia no eran mas que mentiras que ocultaban la verdad detrás de esta dinastía tan amplia y noble, Pedro III era un mago el primero, o al menos con el que inicio el registro de la casa imperial rusa, un mago sangre pura pues se testifica que sus padres eran magos, se caso con catalina II una mestiza como eran llamados los magos con un padre mágico y otro no mágico. Fueron bendecidos con Pablo I y después gracias al desposa miento de este se logro crear la primera rama el primogénito Nicolás I y con nueve hijos más, entre estos Alejandro I quien en algún momento se volvió igual emperador de Rusia sustituyendo a su hermano, y casándose con Luisa de baben donde al morir sus únicos dos hijos termino esta rama, el resto de los nueve no se habían desposado y en una pelea interna por el poder habían llegado solo a destruirse. Mas tarde fue agregada una rama secundaria puesto que la antes amante de Nicolás I Alejandra Feodorovna una squib le había dado su primer heredero, Alejandro II y siete hijos mas, todos magos y solo uno que fue borrado al ser considerado un bastardo y que otros consideraron fue asesinado, este fue Nicolás quien mas tarde fue nuevamente aceptado en los registros al dar una nueva rama con magos poderosos y de noble casa como lo era Alejandra de Oldemburgo.

Alejandro II fue el nuevo emperador y se caso con Maria Alexandrovna, obteniendo ocho hijos Vladimir que mas tarde fue repudiado al convertirse en un vampiro, se caso con una mestiza y su descendencia gracias a esto dio origen a la nueva raza de vampiros. Por otro lado su hermano Alejandro III se convirtió en el sucesor predilecto de donde se desglosaron mas ramas, llegando hasta su nieto Basilio quien se presume colaboro con Nicolás flamel en la edición de La gran obra alquímica.  
De los Romanov salieron muchos magos, si bien la mayoría se podían considerar sangre pura, cada cierto tiempo las ramas eran renovadas con sangre nueva, preferentemente mestiza y en casos muy raros squib. Muchos consideraban que esta familia posiblemente en algún punto descendieron de Julio Cesar, y el poder político que mantenían era aplastante, ya que se presumía estaban relacionados con mas de 24 familias nobles tanto muggles como mágicas.  
Durante la revolución habían tenido problemas, los muggles se habían levantado en contra de la noble casa y debido a las estipulaciones mágicas se veían incapaces de usar sus poderes contra los opositores, cuando la conspiración termino se testifico que la dinastía había caído, el ultimo romanov al poder fue Nicolás II , quien aprovechando la desaparición del resto de la familia y de la cobarde decisión de cambiarse el nombre, la apariencia o ambas, o incluso ocultándose en el mundo mágico, tomo el trono como nuevo emperador. Lamentablemente su falta de conocimiento y habilidad para manejar el puesto solo logro el rápido avance a los conspiradores que lo hicieron declinar su puesto y después ser asesinado junto a su esposa e hijos.

Un par de años después cuando se confirmo la muerte completa de la dinastía las cosas se calmaron, el poder nuevamente era una pelea entre las importantes casas restantes y solo cuando apareció la princesa Anastasia fue que el rencor, fue olvidado dándole una nueva oportunidad a los Romanov pues se pensaba que en realidad la joven era la única sobreviviente, Anastasia fue entonces una reina bondadosa, hermosa y tolerante, que ocultaba el resentimiento hacia las personas que obligaron al resto de su familia a morir y que obligaron al resto a ocultarse como cucarachas, una bruja poderosa en la creación de hechizos y maldiciones, brebajes y sobre todo con una mente suspicaz perfecta para los planes. Para la amable reina pasar como una mujer afectada fue fácil, simplemente manipulando a un viejo que malograra de hechicero y que pareciera tener algo en su contra, que conspirara en la muerte de quienes antes pelearon contra los Romanov.  
Algo que la historia jamás considero fueron estos movimientos ocultos, o el sadismo que podían llegar a tener cuando eran traicionados o los tomaban de su lado poco tolerante.

La venganza era un plato dulce para ellos, algo que saciaba la vena sádica que tenían y contralaba los impulsos de matar al primero que veían, cuando cada familia y hombre que conspiro en su contra fue eliminado es que se vio tranquilizada.

-Demetrio, Basilio

-Oh querida prima, ¿O reverenciamos y te llamamos emperatriz Anastasia?

Demetrio era un hombre bien conservado de barba en candado, ligeramente alargada, nariz larga y algo aplanada, rasgos largos y algo cuadrados, ojos caoba y cabello algo rizado de un tono rojizo castaño. Se le veía de treinta y tantos años, mientras Basilio parecía tener mucha mas edad de lo que aparentaba, un hombre de rasgos poco huesudos, nariz muy delgada, ojos sabios de color negros y pelo lacio un poco esponjado que llegaba a trenzarse con su larga barba de color chocolate.

-Ahg cuanto tiempo seguirás con ello han pasado más de un siglo.

-Por ello mismo, aunque claro entre familia sabes que siempre serás nuestra princesa vengadora

-Oh ya deja tus malos chistes Demetrio, que al menos yo no hago incesto.

-Hey que quieres decir con eso

-Desde que te cásate con Isabel nuestra prima y nieta del tio abuelo Vladimir, y que te volvieron vampiro eres insoportable.

-Mira quien lo dice si tu tampoco has envejecido mucho.

Y era cierto Anastasia era hermosa, rasgos finos, piel cremosa y en tono miel, labios carnosos, nariz respingona, ojos azul petróleo que eran acompañados por espesas pestañas, pelo hasta la altura de la media espalda en un tono castaño rojizo, se notaba suave y esponjoso, cuerpo con lindas curvas y un aura rodeándola que la hacia atrayente.

-¿Podrían controlarse los dos? van mas de 400 años y casi siempre sacan esta pelea.

Basilio siempre era como un arbitro o espectador de la pelea entre ambos, se preguntaba como era posible que actuaran así después de tantos años. Basilio era un considerable amigo de Nicolás Flamel, habían encontrado con ayuda de otro mago ingles la respuesta para la creación de la piedra filosofal, y así dar con el elixir de la vida, mientras el había ayudado mucho con la teoría, flamel que era un experto alquimista y pocionista, y el otro mago del cual no se acordaba muy bien pero al parecer tenia un gran núcleo mágico habían logrado con éxito algo único he increíble. Sin embargo el elixir era algo sumamente delicado y complicado de hacer, y no era un método infalible se notaba al ver que en realidad a pesar de su larga vida seguía envejeciendo, muy lentamente pero lo hacia, por otro lado Demetrio se había convertido en un vampiro y era parcialmente inmortal también, claro que como a cualquiera no era inmune a la muerte. Anastasia quizás es la que mas cerca a la verdadera inmortalidad estaba. El detestaba los métodos que en algún momento algunos magos usaron, ejemplo de ello la condesa Isabel Bathory antes romanov, que en un estado de luto ante la muerte de su esposo se había vuelto temerosa a su mortalidad, y lo único viable para ella fue el matar a sus sirvientes mayormente muggles que no pudieran defenderse y después bañarse en la sangre de estos.

Otro mago que era nigromante, y que había obligado a su criado a descuartizarlo y colocar sus pedazos en una cuba con una poción, donde también reposaba un feto. Y así había conocido a muchas mas personas todos magos, e incluso muggles que buscaban la inmortalidad sin mucho resultado.  
Pero no era lo mismo para ellos, sus métodos no eran tan escambrosos, y no lo usaban para mal, miro de soslayo a Anastasia y suspiro, quizás era la única hechicera que tenia la suerte de conocer a un hada ancestral, y de que esta misma le permitiera el secreto de la juventud, desconocía si era eterna o no, pues al parecer el secreto ataba y obligaba a Anastasia a jamás contarlo, siempre buscaron la forma de que ella les dijera y solo pudieron obtener detalles sin mucha importancia.

-Vale, vale y Demetrio que tal esta la familia

-Ya sabes... aburridos la inmortalidad ya no les agrada demasiado.

-Claro y que tal olga

-Que quieres que te diga, aun le gustan sus lujos después de a ver sido reina de Yugoslavia no me extraña, le mimaban con todo lo que quería. Por cierto Basilio... Vesevelod me dijo que te diera esto... al parecer es un recuerdo de ya sabes, el otro "plano".

-Gracias, pero ¿aun sigues sin creer que existen otros planos?

-Naturalmente, como esperas que lo crea

-Si nosotros y la magia existimos por que no otros planos o dimensiones

-Eso me recuerda, se supone que su esposa es un demonio desterrado ¿Cómo fueron al otro plano?

Basilio alzo los hombros restándole importancia y tanto Anastasia como Demitrio suspiraron, Anastacia estaba consiente de los poderosos que eran como dinastía aun, una de las ramas eran vampiros mágicos, Basilio y ella eran casi completamente inmortales, y mas haya de esos seguían teniendo nietos y mas descendientes de ramas secundarias o ya lejanas al apellido. Vesevelod que era un primo lejano era ejemplo de que la familia romanov tenia poder mágico y político, quizás mas de uno que de otro, o a veces ambos.

Los romanov tanto antiguamente como actualmente seguían siendo la cabeza del mundo mágico en Rusia, su palabra era poder, y ni siquiera el ministerio tenia poder para llevarles la contraria. Entre sus manos tenían muchas propiedades, incluso en otros países, no les faltaba nada e incluso el dinero les sobraba, sus bóvedas estaban repletas de oro y las propiedades se extendían a cientos de castillos y demás.

Actualmente vivían en el Kremlin de Kazáñ, Kazáñ es la capital y ciudad más poblada de la República de Tartaristán, en la Federación Rusa. La ciudad se encuentra a orillas del Volga, en la confluencia del río Kazanka, es uno de los principales centros económicos, políticos, científicos, educativos, culturales y centros deportivos del país. El clima era siempre húmedo con veranos algo cálidos e inviernos fríos.

Anastasia estaba ya algo aburrida había pasado ya diez años viviendo en ese lugar y quería nuevamente viajar para ella eso era lo mas divertido de la juventud que mantenía, usarla y divertirse, conocer.

-Anastasia

-Que pasa basilio

-Pon atención

-¿Eh?

-Demetrio te esta diciendo que Vladimir nos ha invitado para su aniversario.

-Oh, ¿cuantos años?

-Ya casi los siete u ocho siglos... en realidad ya ni el se acuerda

Dijo riendo Demetrio.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-Praga, al parecer ha decido mantenerse un tiempo en la republica checa, eso y quería recordar un invierno en la ciudad.

Anastasia dio pequeños saltos encantada, Praga era hermosa ella solo había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla unas cinco veces y jamás con el invierno tan cerca. El viaje era relativamente corto, simplemente debían ordenar a los sirvientes que arreglaran sus cosas, estos eran elfos aunque no esos pequeños de ojos grandes y saltones con orejas que parecían alas de murciélago, no, estos eran elfos, hermosos de caracteres finos y al mismo tiempo gran calibre, el como habían aceptado estos unírseles era una respuesta sencilla, G.D Xenia hija de Alejando II antes de su desposa miento se había embarcado en un viaje, a las tierras griegas donde se topo con los Eldar elfos que habían decido emprender hacia una marcha para seguir a los valar, los valar eran seres espirituales de gran poder, sin embargo los avari eran elfos que los rechazaban como superiores y se encontraban en una guerra, Xenia se había vuelto involucrada, con su magia y su habilidad para la creación de protecciones había logrado salvar a muchos de los Eldar, entre ellos a los Vanyar y Noldor, que eran elfos hermosos y los otros sabios respectivamente. Los Valar agradecidos al igual que los Eldar habían prometido a Xenia que una parte de ellos le servirían a ella y a su familia, como guardianes y como sirvientes, sin traicionarles jamás y durante toda la vida hasta que no quedara algún descendiente al cual cuidar, en ese caso los Eldar regresarían con los valar. Y asi fue, Anastasia agradecio la rapidez con la que trabajaban y la tranquilidad que sus presencias daban, sus favoritos eran Einen y Alfheim. Alfheim era un elfo masculino de rasgos rectos y varoniles, ojos que parecían cristales azules y marcas que lo colocaban como un Noldor, un elfo de sabiduría, su pelo era largo de color platinado y mechones azules, su piel era de tono durazno, era alto y con muchas virtudes además de su conocimiento, por otro lado estaba Einen de piel cetrina pero claramente suave y lisa, ojos de color miel, y cabello rubio en rastas, y adornado con muchas cuencas y joyas, sus rasgos eran finos y su cuerpo era la representación del pecado, los tatuajes que subían por sus manos la volvían una Vanyar un elfo hermoso, y aunque muchos considerarían esto algo tonto, el titulo iba mas haya, ser un elfo hermoso representaba mantenerse puro, tanto cuerpo como alma, y eso hacia la magia de estos menos contaminada y perfecta para la arte de la sanación.

-Señorita Anastasia, su quipaje ya esta preparado, tambien el de los señores.

-Oh muchas gracias Einen, ¿seguros no quieren venir?

-Le agradecemos que nos tome en cuenta mi señora pero no estamos hechos para los climas fríos, quizás si fuéramos elfos oscuros o guerreros lo soportaríamos mejor.

-Vaya, entiendo una lastima

-Pero señorita no se preocupe Alfheim y yo le esperaremos con ansias aquí cuando concluya su viaje.

-Lo se, cuídense y avísenme si pasa algún acontecimiento urgente, ya saben envíen un cuervo blanco si es completamente necesario y si no tomen a cualquiera de los otros, preferiblemente una lechuza o búho si el clina baja.

-Por supuesto mi señora.

-Oh basta me haces sentir vieja

Dijo bromeando viendo cono nacía del elfo una sonrisa y la elfa reía suavemente, ambos igual adoraban a Anastasia pues era diferente, era una persona amable y considerada, respetuosa, pero también era una bruja peligrosa, poderosa y que podía llegar a dar miedo.

Cuando los elfos se retiraron Anastasia simplemente acomodo sus ropas estas eran un vestido sencillo negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, un saco gris y sobre este un largo abrigo de piel de tigre blanco, claramente no era real, ella acostumbraba a comprar esas pieles de animal que vendían en el mundo mágico, una de las mejores telas que recreaba la sensación de que eran sacadas realmente de los animales. Las botas eran altas y su cabello estaba dejado de lado en una trenza.

-Ya estas lista Anastasia tardas demasiado

-Es natural Basilio es porque es mujer

-¡Hey!

-Ya antes de que empiecen otra discusión sin sentido vámonos tomen sus baúles.

Anastasia y Demetri se miraron antes de bufar ambos cogieron su varita y encogieron sus pertenencias para guardarlas entre sus bolsillos, minutos después tocaban la carta de invitación de Vladimir y en segundos desaparecieron en un remolino para encontrarse dentro de una espaciosa y magnifica sala.

Los tapetes eran magníficos, y el olor a cuero de los sillones era agradable, también se juntaba con el olor de la madera pulida, los cuadros eran hermosos y estaban en marcos de oro o plata. Una gran araña de cristal iluminaba tenuemente ayudada por la gran chimenea que daba calor a la habitación.

-Oh sobrinos Bienvenidos

Los tres se giraron para mirar al hombre que estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada, un hombre mayor, de pelo algo canoso y largo atado en una cola de caballo algo suelta, rastros rectos y cuadrados, mirada serena pero llena de conocimiento, cuerpo grueso enfundado en un traje formal de color negro.

-Gracias por la invitación

-No hay de que, después de todo ustedes son mi familia, hablando de eso Demetri... Isabel esta furiosa por algo y te anda buscando, ahora anda fuera con Kyra y Olga, al parecer no tienen nada que usar y decidieron ir de compras a la ciudad.

Su tono fue algo sarcástico, Kyra, Olga e Isabel eran sus nietas en ellas solo había una tercera parte de sangre vampírica cosa que agradecía, porque de esa forma podían tener una vida mas tranquila y sin embargo larga, lo malo eran los constantes caprichos, las jóvenes mujeres JAMAS tenían que ponerse, y si se lo colocaban mas de una vez eso era un cataclismo.

-Oh entiendo

-Tío Abuelo y los tíos cuando llegaran

-Si no mal recuerdo dentro de un mes, al parecer Alejandro tuvo problemas con un experimento y esta recuperándose en un hospital mágico en Japón, Boris y su esposa Zenaida están en las amazonas así que la carta quizás tarde en llegarles, Elena y su esposo están en Grecia arreglando algunos asuntos legales, mientras que Andrés al parecer volvió a las andadas y tubo una discusión muy fuerte con Matilde, y Cirilo al parecer vendrá hasta que logre contactar a María y Vladimir II

-Como siempre una familia grande querido tio abuelo

-Por supuesto Anastasia despues de todo somos romanov

-Como esta Viatcheslav

-Hum ¿de que generación es?

-¿No es algo de Constatino, el hermano de tu padre, Tio Abuelo?

-Claro ahora recuerdo el nieto de Oleg, he llegado muy alto el chico, ahora es ministro del ministerio mágico en Ucrania.

Después de que una yuki-ona llevara las pertenencias de Anastasia, Demetrio y Bisilio, los tres junto a Vladimir se acomodaron en la sala para seguir charlando, temas sobre historia, sobre las personas que seguían dentro de la dinastía Romanov y sus puestos, de los logros y como eran vistos dentro de la historia. Los temas se fueron relajando hasta ser bromas y algunas peleas infantiles.

-A donde tienes planeado ir después Anastasia nunca has sido de las que se quedan en un solo sitio.

-Tengo planeado ir quizas a londres

-¿Aun como esta la situacion en el mundo magico de ahí?

-A que se refiere

-Oh verdad, Bisilio y tu no estan muy informados de los ministerios de los otros paises. Ahora mismo la situacion del mundo magico en londres es delicado, acaban de salir de una guerra interna, un mago oscuro que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, al parecer obtuvo seguidores, magos que pensaban o estaban de acuerdo con su ideologia, su meta era eliminar a todos los magos nacidos de muggles y squib, murieron muchos magos y se creia que ganaria, tenia un gran poder...

-¿Qué paso?

-Fue derrotado por su propia arrogancia, no se los detalles pero al parecer ocurrio algo muy asombroso, un niño de solo un año le gano.

-¿Cómo, como es posible eso?

-Quizás magia accidental Bisilio

-No Demetrio, según las noticias que dieron a conocer públicamente al resto de los países y de otros rumores filtrados, el niño fue poderoso o tuvo suerte, pero ese tal Voldemort le había lanzado un hechizo, la maldición asesina

Anastasia jadeo horrorizada y los otros dos "jóvenes" abrieron los ojos.

-Vladimir estas diciendo que un niño que no tenia mas que un año sobrevivió a la maldición asesina o...

-No, no murió junto con el mago oscuro, sobrevivió, el como es un misterio, pero se de buena fuente que le llaman el niño-que-vivió.

-Realmente eso es una historia increíble... pero ¿Y los padres?

-Murieron

-Oh pobre pequeño ¿Quién lo cuida ahora?

-Quien sabe, nuestro ministerio no esta muy unido al británico por lo que, intentar que este nos de información mas haya de la publica es casi imposible.

-¿Y que ha dicho de esto la confederación internacional de Magos?

-El representante solo asegura que las acciones y todo lo ocurrido dentro del país no afectara al resto y que las preocupaciones son nulas.

Anastasia ya no seguía el hilo de la conversación solo imaginar a un pequeño huérfano, creciendo y sin saber o recordar como eran sus padres, ella había tomado venganza y mato a muchos pero jamás toco a un solo e inocente infante, o a quien se arrepentía de corazón, la parte materna en su corazón le hacia sentir tristeza por ese pequeño al que no conocía, cuan cruel podía ser un hombre... en este caso un mago, como para matar o intentar matar a un pequeño bebe.  
Ella siempre deseo un hijo al cual malcriar, pero todos se asustaban de su apellido, ser romanov en su país, y sobre todo en el mundo mágico de este, le limitaba, hasta los nobles igual de antiguos que su dinastía temían al apellido, nadie quería acercarse y mucho menos ser sus enemigos, eso le obligo a alejarse de las personas a tratar fríamente a cualquiera que no fuera de su familia. Había conocido el amor una vez pero este le había traicionado, y jamás volvió a confiar en las palabras bonitas, ni en los sueños dulces que le prometían.

-Anastasia querida ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué? Ah claro, claro en que estábamos

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos algo preocupados pero notando que la femenina no quería hablar del asunto lo dejaron pasar.

-Si visitaras Londres de todos modos

-Por supuesto, no necesariamente tengo que ir a la zona mágica.

-¿Te llevaras a, Alfheim y a Einen?

-Siempre me acompañan, el resto de los elfos se sienten mas cómodos en zonas no tan pobladas y Londres es una zona muy poblada.

-¿Dónde te quedaras?

-Hum, en realidad hace cincuenta años le gane a un hombre rico de arabia y adquirí una mansión dentro de una gran finca, ya la vi es hermosa.

-¿Y quien fue ese desafortunado hombre árabe que perdió contra ti?

-Oh solamente Qatar

-¿Es broma? Le ganaste una finca seguramente de millones a alguien perteneciente a la familia real de arabia.

-Hum claro- Sonrió inocentemente sacando un par de suspiros incrédulos.

La noche había llegado mas rápido de lo pensado, después de una tranquila y deliciosa cena cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones, Isabel, Kyra y Olga habían tomado rehén a Anastasia, Las cuatro platicando y teniendo charlas nada discretas sobre sus parejas o sobre temas mas delicados que tenían entre ellas.  
Anastasia se excuso, y salió, cubriéndose con un largo suéter sobre el babydoll de seda que usaba como pijama, suspiro algo rendida, mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, era amplia, el recibidor, la sala, el salón de baile, el gran comedor, la cocina con un comedor mas chico, la biblioteca, los cuartos, no le faltaba nada, incluso contaba con un pequeño lago que comenzaba a enfriarse. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se abrazaba así misma, la historia del niño, de alguna forma le había afectado y no entendía el porque, en el mundo existían miles de niños sin padres, muchos muertos por guerras en sus propios países o por otros asuntos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Pequeña Any?

Se exalto con la repentina voz de Vladimir, por ser vampiro a veces ella no lograba sentirlo, ni escuchar sus pasos, le miro con una leve sonrisa y asintió un poco, Any era un apodo meloso que el le había colocado hace tiempo y no hacia nada para recriminarle porque le agradaba, vladimir era como el padre con el cual no se pudo criar.

El silencio era tranquilo y estar a su lado frente a la chimenea le reconfortaba.

-¿Pasa algo por lo que tu animo se halla mermado tanto?

-En realidad no lo se, la historia del niño... me afecto

-¿Te recordó al ataque de tu familia?

-Quizás... posiblemente, aun puedo verlo, el fuego rodeando la casa, los gritos de las personas, los cristales rompiéndose, los golpes en las puertas, como mi padre intento detenerlos, mi madre corriendo con nosotros hacia la chimenea... solo... solo pude salvarme yo, porque ya habían entrado al salón, y mi familia no podía simplemente desaparecer sin incumplir el decreto.

-Hay mas ahí de lo que crees, es la primera vez que veo que una historia como esta te afecta como para recordarte tu propio pasado

-Lo se y no lo entiendo

Susurro para un segundo después levantarse abruptamente sorprendiendo a Vladimir.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No lo sentiste? Es como... ¿Iba llegar alguien hoy?

-No que recuerde

-Pero es como si alguien hubiera atravesado las protecciones

-¿Qué? Imposible, las he colocado yo y jamás han sido derribadas

Anastasia no lo pensó y camino apresuradamente seguida del contrario, subió las escaleras y llego hasta el ático que tenia la mansión, ubicado sobre las habitaciones y logrando llegar a la puerta del mismo por unas escaleras al final del pasillo.

-Anastasia me quieres decir ¿Qué pasa?

Su respirar estaba agitado, su mano parecía cosquillear y su pecho suprimirse, no sabia porque se sentía nerviosa. Abrió lentamente la puerta y buscando entre la oscuridad encontró lo que le puso tan ansiosa, frente a un traga luz circular y bajo la luz de la luna estaba un pequeño bebe, se veía un poco maltratado, los bonitos ojos verdes miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad, y su dedo pulgar estaba dentro de su boca, cuando los ojos del niño conectaron con los de ella sintió su magia extasiarse, y enlazarse con la del pequeño, el niño soltó una risueña sonrisa y extendió sus bracitos, en un mudo pedido de ser cargado.  
Vladimir solo miraba sorprendido la interacción de ambos mientras se hacia demasiadas preguntas ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Por qué los poderes de Anastasia respondieron a los del pequeño? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Anastasia cargaba con cuidado al bebe, lo coloco sobre su pecho y lo abrazo cuidadosamente mientras apartaba sus lizos y suaves mechones oscuros dejando a la vista una pequeña cicatriz.

-Hola pequeño

Murmuro encantada, absorbida por la imagen del niño, sonrió y este le regreso el gesto mientras aceptaba de buen agrado el calor que le daban, pocos momentos después el pequeño estaba dormido. Anastasia se giro y miro a Vladimir con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

-Vladimir...

-No anastasia, se lo que traes en mente y primero debemos saber quien es y como llego aquí, no sabemos si fue su magia accidental o si ocurrió algo, si su familia esta viva seguramente lo estarán buscando.

Anastasia suspiro, sabia que no iba a poder hacer nada, solo salió con el niño en brazos quien se aferraba a ella, una sonrisa surco su rostro y un brillo que Vladimir jamás había visto, se mordió la lengua, sabia cual era uno de los deseos de la joven y tampoco podía hacer que ella se esperanzara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno agradezco los reviews recibidos y el apoyo que muestran además del interés hacia la historia en un principio no me sentí muy decidida a intentar iniciarla pero después de que le comentara la idea a una amiga me convenció y bueno :)**

 **Tomando nota anterior para los que no comprendieron el capitulo 2 doy una breve introducción hacia la dinastía romanov, en la vida real claro que existen sin embargo lo modifique un poco para dar uso de esta dentro de mi historia, Anastasia era antiguamente la princesa Anastasia (si como la película de Disney e incluso pueden encontrar su biografía), Bisilio es descendiente también de los romanov pero aquí lo relacione con Nicolas flamel como colaboradores, Demetrio también es de la descendencia y como en las familias sangre pura mágicas lo empareje con una prima "lejana" que es Isabel nieta de Vladimir.**

 **Si hay mas dudas pueden decirlas en comentarios y demás.**

 **Dyclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, dentro de la historia pondré las referencias de donde saco algunos términos.

También aun no se si volveré esta historia un romance o slash, preferiblemente buscare que lo de las relaciones quede neutral, por lo menos con los personajes como harry y demás, pero si tienen sugerencias no las desprecio.

 **Capitulo 3: Una nueva familia**

Anastasia se encontraba en la sala, Demetrio e Isabel junto al resto de vampiros y Basilio habían sido llamados por Vladimir, se podía sentir una especie de tensión recorrer la habitación, Vladimir gruñía sin saber porque sentía que un pronto dolor de cabeza llegaría, aun no explicaba la situación y no sabia si podrían encontrarle una explicación.

-Abuelo que ocurre, ¿porque Anastasia tiene a ese bebe?, ¿de donde salió?

-Si me permiten explicarles y guardan silencio...

-…

-…

-Gracias, bien, Olga, no sabemos de donde salió, simplemente apareció, por como pueden percibirlo es un niño mágico, su núcleo es demasiado inestable pero muy fuerte y salvaje, tengo la teoría de que se apareció.

-¿Una muestra tan poderosa de magia accidental?

-Así parece, bien continuando, otra cosa extraña es que las barreras de la mansión no detectaron la intromisión, si no que fue nuestra querida Anastasia la que se percato. Al parecer su magia y la del niño se conectaron o comparten un acoplamiento.

-¿Eso no es mas visto en los enlaces mágicos?

-Si posiblemente, sin embargo... es imposible, o supongo que debe de existir otra razón.

-¿Y quien es el niño?

-Aun no lo sabemos, debemos hacerle un análisis, así que Anastasia y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en llevar al pequeño mañana a una sucursal de los duendes en Suecia donde podremos proceder con mas discreción.

Mientras Vladimir continuaba explicando el resto miraba a la Pelirroja que parecía tan natural y maternal cargando con cuidado a su carga, arrullándole y meciéndole entre sus brazos.

-¿Y si no tiene familia?

-Aun no lo sabemos demetrio, puede que tenga familiares preocupados por el, o que sus cuidadores estén desesperados por encontrarlo, quizás sus padres sean mágicos o cabe la posibilidad de que sean muggles.

-En todo caso abuelo, si el pequeño al final es huérfano no crees que... bueno viendo como le cuida Anastasia

-No podemos tener vanas esperanzas, ni ilusionarse, si el niño es huérfano pero es de familia mágica hay una serie de procesos por los cuales pasar. Si sus padres dejaron testamentos, o en caso de que tenga una unión de apadrinamiento. Todo eso se hace por magia antigua y es imposible romper las estipulaciones.

Los vampiros y bisilio suspiraron notando como imperceptiblemente se nublaban los ojos de la joven que cargaba al niño.

-Es mejor que se vayan ya a descansar por lo menos tu Anastasia, llévate al niño

La joven asintió en silencio y tomo al pequeño aferrándose a el quien parecía cómodo entre el pecho y los brazos.

La noche había pasado muy tranquila, el pequeño no había dado problemas y era muy tranquilo, no había llorado. Cuando Anastasia despertó lo primero que hizo fue acomodar al aun durmiente entre un montón de almohadas para que no se callera, ella se ducho y se vistió, colocándose una túnica que figuraba su perfecto cuerpo, la túnica era azul rey con un cinturón color dorado amarrado a su cintura que caía hacia un lado, los bordados de la túnica eran platas y sobre esta tenia una capa para cubrirse del frio clima, esta era de piel sintética de zorro, como siempre telas hechas en el mundo mágico y que eran lo mejor de lo mejor en moda para brujas, bueno al menos brujas con mucho dinero. Cuando estuvo lista tomo al bebe y comenzó a arreglarlo, había pedido a la Yuki-ona algunas pequeñas cosas para el bebe por lo menos pañales, talco, biberones y leche. Así que cuando salió esto ya estaba preparado, el pequeño era un encanto se removía un poco aunque algo natural en los bebes, cuando le puso el pañal nuevo noto que no tenia ropas, y no quería ni planeaba ponerle las mismas con que le encontró, así que busco entre sus cosas, tomo una camisa de algodón que casi no usaba y la transfiguro en un mameluco, se lo coloco, tomo un gorro negro y lo encogió para que le quedara, al final solo invoco una manta y le arropo con ella.

Cuando bajo al comedor sobre la mesa se encontraba ya su desayuno y el biberón preparado del pequeño que no hace mucho había comenzado a quejarse de hambre.

-Ya, ya pequeño, aquí tienes

Le sonrió maternal y con cariño mientras lo acomodaba entre sus brazos para darle el biberón

-No crees que ya es grande para tomar biberón

-Buenos días Bisilio, y claro que no, los bebes dejan el biberón entre el primer y el segundo año de nacidos así que aun puede tomar de el.

Anastasia le daba de tomar la leche mientras maniobraba para poder alimentarse ella misma con las delicias que le habían servido, huevo, salchicha, algo de beicon, jugo, un poco de fruta y su nunca faltante taza de café.

Bisilio se había sentado a un lado mientras el igual ingería su desayuno tranquilamente.

-Cuando acabes vladimir pidió que vayas a su despacho irán desde su flu

Anastasia asintió, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella terminara de comer y otro par en que sacaba el aire al pequeño bebe que parecía todo un ángel con su tranquilo comportamiento.

El despacho de Vladimir era en su mayoría de color café, debido a las maderas y el ocre de muchos de los adornos y muebles de piel, los estantes llenos de libros por montón, y otros objetos curiosos que al mayor gustaba coleccionar.

-Anastasia ¿Lista?

-Si por supuesto

Dijo no muy convencida, el temor de que le quitaran al bebe era demasiado, se había encariñado de el en tan solo algunas horas, y el bebe era tan bonito, tranquilo y risueño, sus ojitos verdes reflejaban inocencia y curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba.

Vladimir había usado su chimenea y después de encender una viva llama coloco los polvos flu, la tonalidad del fuego cambio a un verde cristalino, para nada comparado al brillante color de los ojos del bebe, el calor que lograría quemar y sofocar a quien se acercara desapareció. Vladimir le indico que fuera primero, recordándole que debía decir "Suecia sucursal oro de tontos"

A su llegada fueron recibidos por un duende, criaturas particularmente pequeñas, que no llegaban a medir más de 1.45 M de altura, de largas narices y orejas, piel normalmente rugosa y uñas y dedos muy largos.

Anastasia dio una inclinación media, ni muy abajo para mostrarse como menos, ni escueta como para hacerles pensar que era superior, cuando el duende regreso la inclinación ella se irguió, su quijada levemente alzada y una mirada imperturbable aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, a su lado apareció Vladimir repitiendo el saludo.

-Ah que debemos su presencia ¿familia romanov?

Anastasia respiro tranquilamente mientras eran guiados a una de las oficinas privadas, con el duende que era el que manejaba la riqueza principal de la dinastía, los romanov tenias muchas bóvedas y en muchos países, todas divididas según la rama, y solo quienes no habían cortado sus lazos y mantenían el apellido o la cercanía, eran recompensados con una mínima y muy pequeña parte de la herencia, la actual cabeza de todo ese dinero era Anastasia, pues Demetrio tenia su propia riqueza conseguida por méritos propios, al igual que Basilio, y personas como Olga su prima lejana, la tenían gracias a casarse con noble muggles o mágicos.

-Señores romanov por aquí

Cuando entraron se encontraron con Alvarie quien alzo su mirada y les observo, dandoles el paso y ofreciendoles asiento mientras el guia se retiraba.

-Lady Anastasia, ah y nuestro moroi favorito, Lord Vladimir ¿Cómo se encuentra su familia?

-Muy bien gracias Alvarie, hemos venido aquí por un asunto importante

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Vera, hemos encontrado a este pequeño niño, sin embargo, no sabemos si tiene familia o si acaso, esta extraviado.

-Entiendo, desean saber su procedencia, un momento por favor

Dijo el duende mientras rebuscaba entre una de las gavetas de su amplio y robusto escritorio, y solo enseño la hilera de filosos dientes sonrientes, al encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Bien, bien, este pergamino ayudara, Lady Anastasia, tome esta daga y corte uno de los dedos del pequeño, vierta unas cuantas gotas de sangre, hasta que el pergamino se extienda.

Anastasia se mordió el labio inferior, miro al pequeño bebe, que reía y miraba curioso al duende, tomo la daga y después de suspirar hizo un corte en el dedo índice, las gotas de sangre caían una por una, mientras el pergamino las absorbía, fueron cinco cuando este se desenvolvió quedando hacia el duende la información. El pequeño solo había soltado un quejido, sin embargo no lloro y solo siguió barbotando cuando la herida se cerro mágicamente.

-¡Oh! Por la madre magia y el rey duende.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Bueno vera...

El duende paso el pergamino a ambos adultos, la tinta negra y dorada, escrito con perfecta caligrafía. Era el por así decirlo el acta de nacimiento del niño.

 _ **Nombre: Harry James**_

 _ **Apellidos: Potter Evans**_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de julio de 1980**_

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra**_

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento mágico: San Mungo**_

 _ **Hora de nacimiento: 00:00 hrs con la muerte del septimo mes.**_

 _ **Sexo: masculino**_

 _ **Nombre del padre: James Charles Potter Black**_

 _ **Nombre de la madre: Lili Evans**_

 _ **Familiares: Los Dursley**_

 _ **Estado de familia:**_

 _ **Padres-muertos**_

 _ **Dursley- vivos**_

 _ **Estatus de sangre: Mestizo** _

-Alvarie, este niño es...

-Así es Lord, veo que conoce la situación de Londres, este niño es sin duda, al que apodan el niño que vivió.

-¿Pero como llego a nosotros? Una aparición de un país a otro debería ser imposible

-Eso demuestra un gran poder mágico, no puedo ayudarles en mas, este joven incluso dentro de nuestro país esta fuera de nuestro control legal. Pero... puedo llamar a Gringotts, el banco mágico de Londres, hablar con el director no será problema y generarles una cita pronta y urgente, si así lo desean.

-Por favor

-Muy bien, por favor un momento.

Vladimir miro retirarse al duende y después fijo su vista en Anastasia, se veía fatal, destruida, ¿Tanto le afectaba la idea de separarse del niño?

-Anastasia, pequeña, sabes que lo mejor para el pequeño es estar con su familia.

-Lo se, pero aun así duele, hay algo que... que no me permite desprenderme de Harry

La femenina miraba al pequeño, que divertido jugueteaba con el largo y rojizo cabello. Pasaron diez o mas minutos antes que el duende volviera a entrar.

-Al parecer el director de la sucursal aceptara la cita, les espera en su oficina, si me siguen.

-Se lo agradecemos

-No hay porque, la dinastía romanov ha sido grande y lo sigue siendo, para mi es un honor que nos den la confianza de resguardar sus arcas.

El duende les guio a una chimenea privada que tenían, y desaparecieron por la misma hasta llegar a una oficina igual o poco mas detallada que la de su propio goblin administrador.

-Bienvenidos sean Lord Vladimir, Lady Anastasia, ya me han hablado de su razón de venir y la discreción que piden, les aseguro que nada saldrá de esta habitación.

-Se lo agradecemos señor...

-Oh grippok, llámenme grippok

-Bien como vera, señor grippok este pequeño es Harry Potter, hace poco apareció dentro de nuestras protecciones y queremos saber si es posible regresarlo a su familia.

-Oh bien, bien, sabe en realidad en este país nosotros los goblin, no tenemos realmente una buena relación con los magos, por lo que a veces... no nos vemos obligados a informar ciertos asuntos, tampoco desvelamos información privada de nuestros clientes.

-Comprendo bien la enemistad que existe entre los magos y toda otra criatura pensante o no.

-Bueno entonces, sabrá que a veces cierta información privada de nuestros clientes y futuros clientes llega a nuestras manos.

-Disculpe pero, no entiendo a que quiere referirse

Dijo hablando por primera vez Anastasia que se veía consternada igual que Vladimir.

-Lady Anastasia, la información de nuestro cliente harry potter es algo delicada, sin embargo, la magia me lo permite saber, el lazo que ha adquirido. El joven en sus brazos ha cambiado su estado de viviendo bajo tutela a huérfano. Si, si, seguramente tendrá sus dudas Lord, del porque de esto. Su única familia ha sido puesta bajo condena por maltrato por lo tanto la magia rápidamente estipulo que el joven no cuenta con otro cuidador legar.

-Pero sus padres eran mágicos, ¿No tiene acaso padrino? ¿O tutor mágico?

-Si, una cosa curiosa, ¿no cree Lady? Su tutor mágico fue negligente, y por lo tanto la magia tomo eso como un acto suficiente para que el cargo se le fuera retirado, por otro lado su padrino... es imposible que se haga cargo de el.

-¿Eso que significa señor grippok?

-Vera lord, eso significa, que si el niño llega al mundo muggle será enviado a un orfanato, y si queda en el mundo mágico, cualquier familia será capas de adoptarlo, pues de una u otra manera en Londres todas las familias mágicas nobles están relacionadas.

-Yo...¿Yo podría adoptarlo?

Pregunto temerosa y esperanzada mientras tenia a Harry nuevamente dormido entre sus brazos.

-Si, por supuesto, podría convertirse en la madre adoptiva mágica del joven Potter, seria su tutora legal en cualquier lugar, solo necesitaría hacer los formatos requeridos y los rituales.

-¿Podría darme toda la información?

-Por supuesto, solo requeriré de una carta escrita por usted, con el escudo de su noble casa, un documento de sangre de usted, como el que me informaron hicieron al señor Potter, dos testigos mágicos, por supuesto el libro de su familia para que se pueda agregar al señor Potter como su heredero, y solo después de eso se le permitirá la opción de la adopción solo por enlace mágico o también por sangre.

-¿Me podría decir las diferencias?

-Por supuesto, la adopción por enlace une su núcleo al del pequeño cada uno transfiriendo solo una pequeña parte de este, y usted seria su madre sin llegar a cambiar el nombre apellido, el joven Potter seguirá siendo heredero suyo al mismo tiempo que de la familia Potter, sin embargo estas arcas permanecerán congeladas hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, si por al contrario es por sangre, se le administrara una poción al menor, quizás adquiera algunos rasgos de usted, e incluso hereda algunas habilidades propias de su dinastía, esta da mas ventaja, permite desbloquear también alguna herencia por parte de los Potter y le da a usted la libertad de descongelar ciertos aspectos de la herencia que tenga el joven, quizás algunas arcas de seguridad mínima, las voluntades de sus padres y propiedades.

-¿Cuando podría adoptarlo?

Vladimir fue el que permaneció en silencio, pensando en los pro, y los contra, pero simplemente adoraba a esa chica que era parte de su familia, y se sentiría terrible el negarle tal felicidad como lo era su deseo de ser madre. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

-Por favor señor grinppok tome la libertad de volver a contactar con Alverai y solicitar los documentos requeridos, y si no es mucha molestia que contacte al señor Basilio.

Anastasia tenia sus ojos brillando, viendo como Basilio y Vladimir firmaban con una pluma de sangre para que ella adquiriera la tutoría del bebe, respiro profundamente, sin que la amplia sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Había decido adoptar a Harry por sangre, quería saber las ultimas voluntades de los padres del pequeño y dependiendo estas vería que hacer, muy aparte claro de darle la mejor vida a su nuevo hijo.

-Bien por favor solo vierta un poco de su sangre en la poción y déjela ingerir al señor Potter.

Hizo lo solicitado y en un biberón dio a tomar el brebaje, Harry había puesto una mueca de disgusto, pero solo dejo de tomar cuando la ultima gota paso por sus labios. No se vio cambio aparente al instante, el goblin había dicho que tardaría de doce a veinticuatro horas.

-Todo esta en orden, si gusta revisar, sin embargo estoy impresionado de los títulos que precede.

 _ **Nombre: Harry Alexandr (Sasha)**_

 _ **Apellidos: Potter Black Romanov**_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de julio de 1980**_

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra**_

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento mágico: San Mungo**_

 _ **Hora de nacimiento: 00:00 hrs con la muerte del septimo mes.**_

 _ **Sexo: masculino**_

 _ **Nombre del padre: James Charles Potter Black**_

 _ **Nombre de la madre: Lili Evans**_

 _ **Nombre de madre Adoptiva: Anastasia Nikoláyevna Románov**_

 _ **Padrino: Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Estatus de sangre: Mestizo**_

 _ **Titulos:**_

 _ **Heredero a la dinastia Romanov- Por madre adoptiva**_

 _ **Heredero a la noble casa Potter- Por padre**_

 _ **Heredero a la noble casa Black- Por abuela paterna**_

 _ **Heredero a la noble casa Griffindor- Por padre y abuelo paterno**_

 _ **Heredero a la noble casa Slytherin- Por enlace magico**_

 _ **Heredero de 24 nobles familias- Por madre adoptiva**_

 _ **Heredero de empresas muggles- Por abuelo materno**_

 _ **Heredero de la noble cada Peverell- Por padre** _

Anastasia jadeo y tanto Basilio como Vladimir se vieron incrédulos, ante ellos ahora tenían al joven mágico mas rico quizás de todo Londres y Rusia. Y sin embargo, para Anastasia solo fueron un par de segundos los que duro su sorpresa para luego ser llenada con la felicidad de tener un hijo, su hijo. El nuevo integrante de su pequeña o no tanto, familia, dependiendo desde que punto de vista fuera visto.

-Mi lindo sasha, ahora vivirás feliz, te lo prometo.

-Bien Lady Romanov, Lores, si me permiten otro poco de su tiempo, me gustaría saber si desean leer las ultimas voluntades de los padres del joven ahora Romanov

Vladimir miro a Anastasia y después de encontrar la respuesta en ella asintió al goblin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

Referencias sobre otros planos (dimensionales) viajes en el tiempo y demás que sean comentados o se usen dentro de la historia pienso que tienen valides ( ¿si la magia existe porque otros mundos no?)

 **Summary:** Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo.  
Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

 **Agradezco los reviews recibidos y el apoyo que muestran además del interés hacia la historia , respondiendo algunos:**

 **Mar91:** Jajaja Agradezco lo que dices, enserio me gusta saber que hay quienes aprecian o se interesan en lo que escribo a pesar de que yo misma se que no soy muy buena en esto.

 **albus potter-greengrass** : En realidad no se si Hermione o los Weasley serán Bashin, pienso que como individuos en realidad no son malos solo que sus personalidades difieren en algunos casos haciéndoles ver desagradables y como tal me centrare en eso (en hacerlos ver como personas que pueden odiar y amar al mismo tiempo), las parejas aun hay tiempo, yo no salí con nadie hasta los quince así que pienso que los peques aun tienen por mucho que pasar antes de que tengan parejas, y los lectores (ustedes) tienen ese mismo tiempo para convencerme de alguna pareja que deseen. Ya decidí que no será Slash así que todo tranquilo xD, aunque una personita me convenció de que como en toda buena vida debe existir el amigo que aparenta ser gay ( o que lo es)

 **irealiti13:** No puedo adelantarte nada porque... en este capitulo lo sabrás xD, no se si estoy adelantando mucho las cosas : como dije la idea la tengo pero escribirlo todo y darle un orden es muy diferente ( que bueno que no me dedico a esto... moriría de hambre)

 **Capitulo 4: Voluntades y buena vida**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido o eso es lo que pensaba Anastasia cuando comenzó su vida con el pequeño Sasha, el proceso de adopción y papeleo ciertamente fue algo largo, tanto para que todo estuviera en orden como para que el Ministerio mágico de Londres no colocara pullas en contra de ellos, eso y que no existiera algún hueco legal que permitiera que le quitaran al menor.

Aun recordaba como después de aquello había pedido con amabilidad que checaran al pequeño, quería saber si su salud era estable, si su magia estaba bien o si tenia algún problema, lo que encontraron no era algo que le hiciera gracia, Harry (o Sasha) tenia poco de haber salido de una situación muy grave que había atentado contra su vida, desde malos tratos hasta un demasiado grande descuido, el mismo grinppok les había dado muestra de buena voluntad llamando a uno de los mejores sanadores con los que contaba la sucursal del banco, después del exhaustivo chequeo se sorprendieron aun mas, la magia del niño maduraba enormemente su núcleo era algo sorprendente y ciertamente sus habilidades una gran adquisición luego de que su sangre despertara casi por completo, no podían decirles aun en que área o áreas sobresaldría el niño, pero si que seria muy poderoso a futuro, habían encontrado que el niño tenia una mente privilegiada y el ultimo punto e incluso el mas importante y horrible de todos era la magia oscura que habían encontrado.

- **FlashBack**

-La magia natural del niño ha suprimido la magia oscura que su cuerpo contiene, y una magia blanca ancestral seguramente conjurada por alguno de sus padres fallecidos ha permitido que la magia oscura no contamine la magia blanca que la suprime, esta ahí, como un muro separando una de otra.

Es lo que había dicho el sanador, Anastasia se había aterrado y tanto Basilio como Vladimir jadearon en sorpresa.

-¿Hay alguna forma de eliminar esa magia oscura?

Anastasia conocía la magia negra y aunque personalmente no tenia nada en su contra, claramente dependiendo de algunas cosas, no le agradaba el pensamiento del pequeño transportando magia oscura, solo por el hecho de que esta seguramente alteraría la magia del menor y la haría menos eficiente.

-Personalmente no tenemos una idea, quizás una purificación, pero para ello deberían investigar con magos del oriente, o quizás tribus que estén arraigadas aun a sus raíces mas nativas.

Vladimir asintió junto con Basilio y Anastasia, después el sanador se limito a darles pociones para alzar las plaquetas de Harry, también que su sistema inmunológico se normalizara, otra para borrar los moratones y otra que se le daba al año de vida a los niños mágicos y que al parecer no tenia aun, le cedió una pomada para que quitara rápidamente la irritación de la piel.

Cuando terminaron Harry se veía mucho mas saludable.

-Mas adelante quizás comience a tener problemas de vista si desean que no pase por ello les recomiendo que comiencen su tratamiento de inmediato.

Anastasia asintió tomando en consideración lo dicho por el gobblin sanador y le agradeció su atento servicio.

-Señor grinppok, nos comento que podríamos leer el testamento y las ultimas voluntades del padre del joven Harry.

-Cierto, cierto, un momento por favor

El duende se levanto despidiendo primero al sanador y después de salir por unos minutos regreso con un pergamino y dos cartas, el pergamino tenia el sello de la familia Potter mientras las cartas tenían sellos diferentes, la primera tenia la cabeza de un ciervo macho de grandes astas y la segunda la de una cierva hembra.

-Aquí están primero seria correcto leer las ultimas voluntades

-Por supuesto, como usted lo considere correcto señor grinppok

El duende abrió la primera carta.

 **Yo James Charlus Potter heredero de la casa griffindor y actual cabeza de la familia Potter, bajo mi consentimiento y teniendo todas mis facultades físicas y mentales doy conciencia de mi ultima voluntad a mi heredero y primogénito Harry James Potter Evans, considerando la situación y tomando en cuenta los riesgos de los últimos años, se que mi vida pueda no ser muy larga, si llega a suceder el caso de mi fallecimiento pido que la custodia de mi único heredero sea dada a su padrino Sirius Orión Black, haciendo constatar que las bóvedas de menor seguridad estarán abiertas a su disposición, y las de mayor seguridad solo hasta la mayoría de edad de mi hijo. En caso de que esto no sea posible, la custodia se le dará a la familia Longbottom u alguna otra familia aliada que acepte, solo en algún caso sorprendente la custodia de mi hijo se le cederá a quien se le corresponda como correcto.**

 **Autorizo de antemano el uso de mis ultimas memorias enviadas discretamente, para constatar algún hecho de ser necesario, o aclarar algún asunto referente. También solicito con cordialidad que si de recaer mi hijo en alguna otra familia no resguardada en Londres se le permita su asistencia a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

Anastasia miro tranquila y serena, Basilio y Vladimir la miraban esperando alguna reacción una que no llego, ella se encontraba tranquila, y pensaba en las palabras, personalmente la idea de permitir al pequeño estudiar dentro de un país que al parecer tenia demasiados problemas tanto en el mundo muggle como mágico, no le agradaba pero si era la ultima voluntad del padre biológico de su nuevo niño...

-Por favor señor grinppok si me hace el favor de leer la segunda carta.

 **Yo Lili Potter de soltera Evans actual esposa de Lord Potter, bajo mi consentimiento y teniendo todas mis facultades físicas y mentales doy conciencia de mi ultima voluntad a mi único hijo Harry James Potter.**

 **Mi pequeño niño, no tienes culpa de nada, el mundo es difícil, y en la guerra las perdidas normales, traen muertes y dolor, tristezas, tu padre y yo te amamos y estamos felices de tenerte, un pequeño deseado y amado, tanto por nosotros como por tu padrino sirius y tu tío Remus.**

 **A quien corresponda el cuidado de mi pequeño, pido con cordialidad que le amen y le den felicidad, que sea cuidado y querido, se que a veces las cosas no ocurren como se planean y tengo el presentimiento que lo que parece el final es en realidad el inicio de algo mucho mas grande. Si bien la voluntad por mi marido fue dicha, me atreveré a agregar que pido con severidad que mi hijo no sea dado a la familia Dursley.**

 **Además de ello pido como único favor, que le permitan la asistencia a mi pequeño a la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Como ultimo hago constatar que sea permitido el uso de mis ultimas memorias para el beneficio y conocimiento de algunos hechos, si bien mi instinto jamás me ha fallado en esta ocasión tenia la esperanza de que no fuera así, sin embargo si esta carta es leída es que lo que sospechaba se ha cumplido, Harry mi bebe, vive y no te estanques en el pasado ni en los malos sentimientos.**

Anastasia miraba hacia el pequeño que jugaba distraídamente con su cabello, se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo su pecho comprimirse. Por otro lado también estaba el asunto dicho por la madre biológica de Harry, ¿Hechos? ¿Memorias?, Quizás había algo en ellas que ambos pensaron seria apropiado dejar. La pregunta era ¿Qué?

-Por ultimo señores el testamento de propiedades

 **Propiedades Heredadas a Harry James Potter**

 ***Mansión Principal Potter en Inglaterra**

 ***Mansión en Francia**

 ***Mansión en Rusia**

 ***Mansión en Japón**

 ***Mansión en China**

 ***Mansión en India**

 ***Casa de verano en distintos países**

 **Bóvedas Heredadas**

 ***Bóveda de los Potter (Bóveda principal de seguridad alta)**

 ***Bóveda 687, 704, 913, 921, 770, 998 (Bóvedas de seguridad baja)**

-Ciertamente no es tanto como lo que tienes de la familia Anastasia, pero al parecer por cualquier motivo al pequeño no le hará falta nada.

-Ciertamente señores, el joven Potter ahora también Romanov, no le hará falta nada, y no me sorprenderá que tan prontamente se introduzca al mundo mágico este pequeño se vuelva un mago extraordinario.

-Ciertamente, pero hay un motivo que me gustaría procurar

-¿Cuál seria ese motivo?

-No, nos gustaría que se corriera el rumor de donde se encontrara el joven Potter.

-Oh, no debe preocuparse, nosotros siempre somos discretos con nuestros clientes mas importantes y ahora el joven Potter es uno realmente importante, tanto actualmente como a futuro.

- **Fin de FlashBack**

Anastasia cargo a su bebe y le arrullo viendo como los ojitos caían lentamente en sueño, era lo normal, según lo que había investigado y lo que sus propios instintos nacientes y maternos le decían, cada tres horas pedía comer, después dormir, a veces jugar o descargar un poco de esa energía tan vigorizante e infantil.

Anastasia lo procuraba mucho, le alimentaba, limpiaba, bañaba, cambiaba, jugaba con el, cualquier cosa que necesitara, en realidad la joven (no tan joven) consentía al pequeño con grandes dosis de atención y cariño, este las devolvía con sonrisas, pequeñas risas, o balbuceos, algunos besos que mas que nada dejaban rastros de baba y otros pequeños gestos que encantaban a la mayor.

Ella había comprado todo lo necesario, y los hombres que la habían acompañado daban fe a que era una experiencia que no querían tener nuevamente, mas que nada porque no les agrado la idea de ser quienes cargaran todas las compras. Y sintiéndose tontos cuando al regresar Anastasia les dijo "pudieron minimizar las bolsas con un hechizo y guardarlas en sus bolsillos".

Las compras habían sido muchas, mamelucos, pantalones y camisas, pijamas de disfraces, baberos, toda la ropa era suave y holgada para comodidad de Sasha, overoles de mezclilla, camisas, suéteres y sudaderas, gorritos, guantes, calcetines y también botitas, había adquirido un carrito para llevarlo a pasear por las calles (claramente cuando no hubiera tanto frio), pañales, algunas mamilas y varios vasos entrenadores, había comprado una cuna muy eficiente, de madera blanca, con un cajón de bajo, y otras cajoneras en una de las cabeceras que le permitían guardar las ropitas y cosas para cambiar al pequeño, el colchón de esta era muy suave y mullido, la sobre cama era blanca, y las sabanas eran hechizadas para que cambiaran como el cielo, de día azul con nubes, en el ocaso de un color naranja con tonos morados y rosados, y en las noches de un azul oscuro lleno de estrellas y la luna.

Otra cosa en la que no se midió fue en los juguetes, Sasha (o Harry) contaba con un baúl de un solo compartimento con un fondo extendido, donde tenia muchas cosas para distraerse, juguetes tanto muggles como mágicos, uno que le gustaba mucho al pequeño era una cámara que al presionar un lindo botoncito de color dejaba escapar la imagen de algún animal que bailaba o contaba, otro era como un elefante que al encenderlo su mama ( como le decía Harry a Anastasia) dejaba escapar de su nariz muchas pelotas que saltaban de un lado a otro cambiando de colores, a Harry igual le gustaba mucho su cubo de formas, donde tenia que meter las piezas correctas entre los huecos que tenia.

La presentación del pequeño ante el resto de la familia cayo como bomba. Alejandro el hijo mayor de Vladimir, se había recuperado y llegado prontamente a la reunión, Boris comprometido con Zenaida, recién habían terminado su viaje en las amazonas trayendo consigo distintos regalos desde plantas exóticas y materiales para pociones como también algunos libros o investigaciones de las zonas, incluso adquiriendo un Chiribiquete Esmeral, un ave muy hermosa y pequeña, familiar del colibrí y con unos colores brillantes, verde, morado o azulado. Elena y su esposo terminando sus asuntos en Grecia habían llevado de igual forma algunos recuerdos, pergaminos antiguos, o alguna otra y pequeña cosa. Casi al final habían llegado Andrés reconciliado con Matilde y Cirilo junto con María y Vladimir II.

Vladimir estaba junto a su hermosa mujer, quien ya sabia sobre la noticia al igual que algunas de sus nietas, como Isabel que le había dado un pequeño beso a Demetrio, Kyra y Olga, con sus respectivas parejas que se veían alegres y encantadas con el nuevo y hermoso hijo de Anastasia.

La cena fue tranquila y Anastasia se había retirado por unos momentos para buscar al pequeño, el presentarlo causo muchas reacciones, sorpresa, curiosidad, diversión, cariño y encanto, Harry parecía saber ganarse a las personas que lo conocían y sobre todo las atraía con su poder como la miel a las abejas.

Otra cosa era la nueva imagen que daba Sasha, seguía teniendo esos enormes y bonitos ojos verdes, pero cuando parecía enojarse o irritarse cambiaban al color de Anastasia, ese azul petróleo, el cabello de ser una pelusa enmarañada y suave, ahora era una pelusa controlada y aun mas suave. La piel había adquirido un color mas rosado, casi durazno, y por ultimo la nariz respingona se volvió un poco mas recta y perfilada.

Todos aceptaron al nuevo integrante y así como tal el pequeño había adquirido no solo una familia, si no también unos tíos por demás consentidores.

Para navidad momento en que Anastasia aun estaba en Praga junto con su familia, Harry se había vuelto el pequeño principito. Después de una agradable cena, y en la mañana de navidad el pequeño había recibido muchas cosas, como el pequeño Chiribiquete Esmeral, que parecía apegado al menor, un espejo de bronce de Japón, el cual en la parte trasera tenia unos grabados de dos dragones chinos que parecían perseguirse y en medio una perla negra, Alejandro había tenido que explicarle a Anastasia que no era peligroso y no tenia propiedades mágicas que dañaran a Sasha, le habían dado un hermoso peluche de un Pegaso bebe, que tenia un hechizo el cual lo hacia moverse como si estuviera vivo, también una caja musical de oro y piedras preciosas que tenia una melodía muy tranquila (Ashita Kuru Hi), otro regalo era una lacrima redonda de color azul cristalino, que parecía ser tomada entre una garra de algún ave y que servía para que este se mantuviera colgada en un collar fino de oro, aunque tardara en comprenderlo harry, el regalo era especial, Anastasia se lo había dado, contenía con su voz una canción de su infancia (Once Upon A December).

Harry reía, divertido de lo que su mente comprendía como algo gracioso, y eso eran las peleas infantiles de sus tíos y su mama, como lo cargaban diferentes personas para sonreírle, o el pajarito y el peluche que se paseaban a su alrededor, o la cosa bonita en su cuello que brillaba, el estaba contento con su familia, se sentía muy querido y cuidado, era diferente a las personas con las que había estado e igual diferente a quienes le sacaron de las malas personas porque parecía que ellos no sabían que se había sentido mal.

Sasha o Harry, Potter o Romanov, no importaba, ahora tenia una bonita y grande familia, que también hacia cosas graciosas como lanzar luces de colores de unos palitos, diciendo palabras que a su entendimiento eran graciosas, y con resultados que eran muy simpáticos, a él le gustaban las noches, porque su mama le decía cosas bonitas por la ropa que le ponía, y antes de dormir le cantaba con su dulce voz o le contaba cuentos. Aunque su tío decía que era muy inteligente, el ya podía decir algunas palabras, como mama, tío, abuelo, y muchas mas, de hecho podía leer, leía esos libros donde las imágenes parecían volverse realidad, ya decía los colores, y algunos números, sus tíos lo felicitaban por eso, y porque ya estaba comenzando a caminar, solo podía dar algunos pasos y luego sus piernas le temblaban y caía pero su mama decía que para su edad eso era normal, que aun no era capaz de soportar todo su peso, pero que iría aprendiendo.

El tiempo que el pasaba con su familia sintió que fue poco, porque cuando paso enero , el y su mama estaban de viaje en Francia, comprendió que ella quería pasar unas cortas vacaciones recorriendo el mundo con el antes de que debieran regresar a Londres a cumplir una promesa, a ellos se unieron su tío favorito o al menos uno de sus favoritos, Basilio y dos elfos que su mama llamaba Einen y Alfheim.

Los elfos también le caían bien, cuando su mama tenia que hacer algo realmente importante (por que era raro que le dejara solo) ellos le cuidaban, Einen era muy buena cocinando y si comía todo a veces le premiaba con fruta dulce, siempre le decía que los mejores dulces eran los que daba la naturaleza y la vida, y Alfheim que a veces jugaba con el y le enseñaba algunas cosas. Cuando cumplió 20 meses, el ya podía leer mejor, y hablar Basilio decía que era un niño superdotado aunque no sabia que significaba eso aun, su tío decía que la edad mental que tenia era como para un niño de 3 años. Que tenia alta capacidad creativa y una gran sensibilidad hacia el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Por un momento su mama Anastasia pareció preocupada, y para no verla así Sasha buscaba hacerla sonreír, jugar o hacer pequeñas bromas inocentes que en realidad terminaban con el sonrojado y el resto riendo quedamente.

-No te preocupes Anastasia, que sus capacidades sean grandes no significa que será como los niños normales superdotados, Sasha es increíble y comprende bien muchas cosas, pero lo bueno es que su aspecto le permite seguir siendo inocente, curioso, travieso y seguramente en vez de ser introvertido será un niño extrovertido con muchos amigos de su edad.

-Eso espero no me gustaría que fuera solitario como yo.

-Te aseguro que ese pequeño esta lleno de sorpresas y buenas.

Sasha miro intrigado a su mama y a su tío, cuando discutían mientras el estaba sobre una cómoda y cálida alfombra jugando con raizel como había llamado a su Pegaso de peluche, mientras Ragdi el pajarito Esmerald que le habían dado en navidad, dormitaba sobre su cabello.

Harry disfrutaba cada día con cosas nuevas, desde palabras que no comprendía porque su mama decía que estaban en otro idioma así como comidas o diversidad de interesantes descubrimientos.

Anastasia también se sentía contenta de tener al pequeño con ella, diciéndole mama o mami, llorando o acurrucándose a su lado cuando tenia pesadillas. Sonriéndole, y demás, para ella fue un pequeño golpe cuando las horas se convirtieron en años y de su bebe paso a un pequeño niño de tres años dispuesto a ir a la guardería y conocer niños.

Harry tenia una facilidad para hacer amigos, no importaba el país, y eso se le facilito aun mas cuando el pequeño ya tenia la asombrosa capacidad de saber varios idiomas, o por lo menos principales como el español, el francés, el ruso, el alemán, el japonés e incluso un poco el chino.

Anastasia se sorprendía de cuan grande era su pequeño, las cunas se fueron, al igual que los pañales, baberos y demás, los juguetes terminaron por ser dados a caridad, eso a pedido de su niño con corazón de oro, el cual solo se quedo con las cosas que para el eran las mas importantes, y esas eran regalos tanto de ella como de sus tíos, fotos y demás. En una cajita que el pidió la hechizara para no tener fondo, el pequeño guardo las cartas de sus tíos, la caja musical, el espejo, su peluche de Pegaso, un álbum con muchas fotos de cada reunión que tenían o cada vez que iban a otros lugares, también había entre sus objetos preciados, una manzana de oro que según la leyenda era conocida entre los humanos como la manzana de la discordia, una esfera de cristal que mostraba el universo y sus diversas constelaciones, un diario de piel, un reloj mágico que era el catalizador de un amuleto, un huevo de Fabergé, un dije ojo de dragón y otras cosas que por su valor tanto económico como sentimental apreciaba.

Así se iban acumulando mas y mas recuerdos, amigos que a veces eran dejados atrás y en difíciles ocasiones olvidados, a los cinco años Sasha no tenia porque ir a la primaria y en cambio se comenzó su educación mágica, esto después de una gran demostración de magia accidental. Harry se había encontrado en una de las aventuras con su madre y tío, en un bosque, cuando se había distraído y perdido, encontrándose con un oso que amenazo su vida y con miedo además de tristeza por perderse había convertido el oso real en uno de peluche.

Así Sasha había logrado adelantarse un poco en la magia y a pesar de muchas cosas sus tíos no discriminaban por lo que le enseñaron magia blanca y magia oscura, aunque la segunda solo era teoría y nunca le permitieron la practica, el comprendía los motivos.

Para anastasia era sorprendente y aun mas para Basilio, Demetrio, Vladimir y quienes en algún momento aportaron conocimientos como maestros del pequeño. Harry era capaz del uso de su magia sin varita, y la teoría era pan comido para el, transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra la magia (tanto blanca como oscura), Astronomía, Herbologia, Historia de la magia ( en todo el mundo), Estudio de runas antiguas (que se le facilito gracias a sus viajes a Egipto y Grecia), Aritmacia que era casi igual que las matemáticas, su mama era realmente buena, al igual que sus tíos e incluso su abuelo Vladimir, pero algo que sorprendió a Harry mucho fue cuando tuvo una oportunidad de la cual seguramente nadie mas podría presumir, su tío le había presentado a un viejo amigo, en realidad si que era viejo, y después de una conversación que pareció larga y tendida el señor junto a su esposa se le había acercado para saludarle, si tío se lo presento, y el señor había comenzado a preguntarle muchas cosas, a Sasha le divertido mucho hablar con el, era igual que hablar con sus tíos o su abuelo, porque ellos eran mayores y conocían mucho y a el le gustaba preguntar, porque era muy curioso. Al final el agradable señor le había dicho que aceptaba, no comprendió hasta que su tío le dijo que el señor seria su nuevo maestro para las materias que faltaban, pociones y alquimia.

Como le había encantado, la esposa del señor le daba a veces galletas, algo que no había probado hasta ahora, pues Einen y su mama decían que eran azucares innecesarios, cuando se los conto a ambas pensó que le regañarían pero al contrario de eso, le permitieron aquellas golosinas mientras fuera acomedido. Además de eso para el ambos mayores eran ya como su familia, incluso le permitieron que les llamara abuelitos. Su abuela Perenelle era dulce y amable, comprensiva, mientras su abuelo Nicolás era tranquilo, a veces serio, inteligente, y divertido. Oh si, su maestro de pociones y alquimia era nada mas y nada menos que Nicolás Flamel. Bajo su tutela paso unos maravillosos meses, hasta que había logrado la excelencia en pociones y por supuesto un nivel medio en alquimia.

-Si se te enseña todo ¿Dónde queda la diversión de buscar aprender?

Le había refutado con un gran razonamiento su abuelo.

Incluso durante el curso de su vida su familia nunca le mintió, el sabia quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, y que les había ocurrido, como había llegado a brazos de su madre y el peso que al parecer una comunidad había puesto sobre el, se había sentido ofendido y quizás un poco molesto, como era posible que fueran crédulos tantos magos, pensando que el tenia alguna habilidad o secreto que derroto a un mago oscuro poderoso, y sobre todo tomando un día de festejo, un día que significaba no solo la quema de brujas, si no también la muerte de sus padres biológicos.

Harry se había informado muy bien, pues su mama le había dicho que desconocer y estar en la ignorancia era una felicidad efímera y peligrosa.

Harry también sabia de su padrino Sirius Black, aunque aun no lo conocía en persona, sabia que estaría bien, porque su mama le había confesado que pasando un corto tiempo, habían hecho lo posible y necesario para liberarlo de una injusticia.

Desde el día en que llego con su mama, en que fue adoptado y consiguió una nueva familia, ya habían pasado diez años, y era sorprendente, ya había visto muchas cosas aunque su mama, tíos e incluso sus abuelos decían que era pequeño y joven, que en realidad no había visto ni la mitad de lo que el mundo mágico y muggle podía ofrecer.

Y el no podía sonreír mas porque quizás era cierto, el mundo era muy grande y siempre habían cosas nuevas, a pesar de ser pequeño y joven tuvo experiencias divertidas, algunas le asustaron y otras fueron curiosas. Una de las que mas se acuerda fue cuando tuvo siete años, habían ido a Japón, y se encontraron con Mikos, que eran sacerdotisas que adquirían los conocimientos antiguos de sanación, y otras magias. Su mama había hablado con la miko superior y ella acepto ayudarla, le habían colocado en una especie te tina de plana, en el centro de un sello, el agua eran al parecer varios y diferentes aceites, junto con muchas hojas diferentes, olía a medicina, muy fuerte, de repente la miko había comenzado un canto en uno de los idiomas muertos, Sasha sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y se asfixiaba, se sentía un poco mal y su frente le escocia mucho, sentía como si un alma furiosa gritara en su interior y se aferrara. La Miko había sacado un amuleto, era un rosario de muchas cuencas, todas de un color azul y relucientes como si fueran perlas, Ante mi leve y borrosa mirada observe como se desprendía algo de mi, era oscuro y sentía que desprendía mucha maldad, parecía furioso y arremetía contra las barreras invisibles, con un florido movimiento la Miko había recitado un complejo ritual que desterró eso, que después me entere era el fragmento de un alma.

El recordar eso le daba escalofrió, saber que tenias el fragmento del alma de alguien mas era... simplemente no había descripción, lo curioso había venido un tiempo después en un viaje a la india, ahí había muchos magos que hablaban parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, había ido conociendo esto, emocionado por saber como era el sonido de los magos al sisear a las serpientes, fue sorprendente cuando noto que entendía todo. Se lo había contado a mama y aunque ella le dijo que era un don increíble y que no tenia porque temer o sorprenderse, Sasha la noto preocupada, solo tiempo después de ella investigar con sus tíos y de contactar nuevamente a la Miko pareció tranquilizarse, sasha nunca supo que fue lo que resulto de la platica o de la investigación que la tranquilizo y no quiso preguntarle porque sentía que la afectaría.

-Oh como pasa el tiempo tan rápido antes eras un hermoso bebe y ahora eres un lindo varoncito.

Sasha se sonrojo, estaban en Londres muggle, en una finca perteneciente a su madre, las propiedades tenían protecciones y escudos como en toda mansión o lugar importante mágico, en realidad había una protección anti-aparición y solo quienes tenían el permiso del dueño ( ósea mama) podían aparecerse, si no era así las protecciones rechazaban al mago. También la red flu que habían integrado después de agrandar la chimenea estaba controlada, y aunque los terrenos eran grandes todo estaba bien mantenido Einen y Alfheim junto con otros elfos mas se encargaban de la cocina, del jardín y todo lo necesario dentro del terreno. Y gracias a una protección anti muggles nadie les prestaba atención a ellos, solo sabían que una familia vivía aquí y nadie nunca intentaba investigar más.

-Tía Olga no soy lindo, un niño no puede ser lindo

-¿Quién dice que no? Si eres todo un pequeño caballero, tu madre te ha cuidado muy bien

-Lo se, Mama es la mejor del mundo ¿Por cierto como se encuentra mi tío?

-No tardara en venir querido, vamos por que no me guías

-Claro

Dio una dulce reverencia y sonrió afable para guiar a una de sus tías, hacia la sala principal donde estaban el resto de la familia. Su tía María y su tío Carlos, su tía Kyra y su tío Luis, su tío Demetrio y su tía Isabel, su tía Marina y su tío Jorge, los que eran padres o tíos de estos y aun con ello los consideraba igual tíos a mismo grado, Alejandro, Boris y Zenaida quienes le habían dado a su aun fiel amiga Ragdi, Andrés y Matilde, Elena y Nicolás ( que eran papas de Olga, Isabel y Marina), además de Cirilo y Victoria (Padres de María, Kyra y Vladimir II) , No menos importante su abuelo Vladimir, Basilio que platicaba ameno con los abuelos Nicolás y Perenelle, e incluso familia que no tenia mucho de conocer como Vsevelod casado con una mujer que al parecer era un demonio desterrado de otro plano.

Todos estaban reunidos adelantando la celebración del cumpleaños del niño mas querido y consentido de todos. Usualmente siempre lo felicitaban exactamente a las doce de la mañana, pero en aquel momento no seria posible, cada uno por diversos motivos, y no querían que nada arruinara la celebración, así que ¿Qué mejor que adelantarla?

En la mesita de centro de la hermosa y exquisita sala estaban los regalos que en cada año, navidad y demás, nunca faltaban, pequeños o grandes, todos sabían que el menor tan solo con una felicitación y la presencia de las personas a su alrededor se contentaba, a pesar de los mimos y las riquezas no se volvió pretencioso, como muchos sabían eran los jóvenes de las nobles casas. Un apodo que sasha se gano fue corazón de oro, hacia cosas y actuaba por el bien ajeno sin querer ninguna ganancia a parte. Cuidaba y apreciaba cada cosa, todos sabían de su "caja de tesoros" donde el guardaba cada regalo o cosa preciada que caía en sus manos.

La convivencia alegraba a Harry, gustaba platicar con sus tíos e incluso hacer bromas, al final ser inteligente no le había obligado a dejar su infancia, y eso le alegraba a muchos. Harry era amable y encantador, claro que también les había tocado ver su lado vulnerable e incluso el malo. Podía tener un carácter demasiado fuerte y serio, se comparaba como el encenderle la mecha a una bomba, y por otro lado tenia un sentido de empatía muy peculiar, fácilmente podía colocarse en el lugar de otro e intentar razonar con la perspectiva de esa persona.

Al final la tarde paso entre, platicas, juegos, rizas, deliciosa comida, un rico pastel y regalos que cuidadosamente abrió. Sasha agradeció a sus tíos y abuelos con una sonrisa amable y amplia que causo una respuesta igual en los demás.

Para final del día cuando parecía que todos se retirarían entro Alfheim con algo inesperado.

 **Notas:** ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Con sinceridad no se si estoy llevando por buen camino mi idea, ¿dudas? Una amiga por privado me comento que seria bueno que al final aclarara algunas cosas sin embargo ¿como aclarar algo si en mi mente todo suena tan entendible?

Quizás algunas cosas como el nombre, antes se aclara que el nombre de harry cambio (capitulo 3) ahora es Harry Alexandr, Alexandr que también se puede decir como Sasha.

Ah y también, si, se aclara que al parecer casi todos los Romanov son semi inmortales ( capitulo 2)

Siguiente capitulo. Capitulo 5: Del otro lado del espejo


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

Referencias sobre otros planos (dimensionales) viajes en el tiempo y demas que sean comentados o se usen dentro de la historia pienso que tienen valides ( ¿si la magia existe porque otros mundos no?)

 **Summary:** Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo. Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

 **Agradezco los reviews recibidos y el apoyo que muestran además del interés hacia la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Del otro lado del espejo**

Albus Dumbledore nunca fue orgulloso o vanidoso, podía encontrar algo de valor en cualquier persona, sin embargo, aparentemente insignificante o miserable, y creo que sus tempranas pérdidas lo dotaron de gran humanidad y simpatía.

Eso es lo que muchos que creían conocer su historia y su vida decían.

El profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín- Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo, antiguamente profesor de Transformaciones, y actualmente director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. También se desempeñó como Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot.

Pocos sabían de su vida temprana, mas por el simple hecho que la guerra ocasiono muchas muertes de sus aliados y sobre todo de personas que como el tenían en su memoria asuntos que le relacionaban con lo peor de su vida. Era un mago querido, y adulado como uno de los mejores muchas veces comparándolo con merlín.

Nadie nunca sabia, o el consideraba que así era, que nunca llegaría el momento en que alguien abriera la caja de pandora que con muchos años y dificultad le había costado cerrar. Memorias, sucesos oscuros que seguro pondrían en duda si realmente era completamente leal a la luz y al bien común de la comunidad.

Nadie tachaba sus errores, nadie los descubría, el día que pasara no sabría que haría. Pero esos asuntos habían quedado atrás con la situación que se había presentado, oh como olvidarlo si día con día parecía estar presente lo que sus decisiones y suposiciones terminaron por lograr.

Enterarse de la vida que tenia un pequeño de apenas un año y un par de meses, Minerva le había reprendido, alzado la voz, eh incluso le había reclamado, para su sorpresa incluso Snape había hablado en favor del niño, no le molestaba, en realidad le alegraba la idea que severus no tomara al niño como la imagen del padre de este.

La idea de recuperar al pequeño había sido buena, si no hubieran presentado dificultades, Harry había desaparecido, dejando la constante intriga de si había sido raptado, o había pasado algo mas. Los de la orden habían sido los mas alterados, pues aunque no todos ellos sabían una verdad que el si conocía, muchos sabían la importancia del menor. El no tener rastros del pequeño era sobre todo alarmante, primero se habían encargado de que la esperanza de que estuviera vivo se mantuviera, y así fue, el pequeño aun estaba en el libro del colegio, esperando porque la edad llegara y su carta fuera escrita.

Después pidiendo la discreta ayuda de algunos aurores leales a la luz, habían comenzado un rastreo.

-Nada, ni una sola señal, Albus no esta dentro de Londres

La alarma y la preocupación iban en aumento, ¿Si no estaba dentro de Londres donde se encontraba? La única opción que encontró fue meses después, cuando los ánimos de encontrar ala pequeño parecían irse congelando, alterando a la orden y poniéndolos en estados catatónicos.

Había recibido una notificación no solo del banco, si no también una muy alarmante del Ministerio, ni el Auror Moddy, o Amelia Bones le habían comentado de alguna reunión que requiriera su presencia de tal forma.

Su primera parada había sido el banco, se había extrañado en que el duende que custodiaba las cuentas Potter pidiera su presencia de forma tan temprana.

-Muy buenos dias señor Grippok.

-Oh Albus Dumbledore, le esperábamos, adelante, hay asuntos serios y pendientes que se deben arreglar y mantener con la mayor discreción.

-Si es amable de iluminarme

-Por supuesto, como sabrá gracias a la madre magia es como la mayoría de los documentos son funcionales dentro de nuestro banco. Debido a esto nos había llegado la notificación del estado del Señor Potter, y de una peculiar e interesante manera descubrimos cierta... actividad con las cuentas que hacia de usted su tutor mágico y guardián.

-Por supuesto, sin embargo sigo sin comprender mi buen amigo.

-Vera señor, actualmente usted ya no tiene ningún derecho legal ni mágico sobre el joven Potter, la magia lo ha hecho alguien no correspondiente para el cuidado del heredero de la casa Potter, por lo tanto, según nuestras leyes, la llave que se le confirió debe ser entregada a sus nuevos tutores.

Una alarma hizo poner rígido a Dumbledore, el conocía el funcionamiento del banco, los duendes tenían como máxima autoridad a su rey y por sobre este a la magia misma, desconocía la situación como tal, y el enterarse de que había alguien que tenia bajo su cuidado al joven Potter.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me permitirías conocer la identidad de estas personas

-Lamentablemente no puedo, ellos han decidido mantener su anonimato, para poder mantener control de sus vidas privadas sin ser molestados, sin embargo, puede estar seguro de que el joven Potter esta en buenas manos, sus nuevos guardianes se han encargado de tener todo listo y preparado para que no exista problemas con el ministerio mágico, ya se han leído las voluntades de los Potter y por la misma solicitud de los guardianes se le ha dado una copia de los documentos validos, las voluntades y de igual forma algunas memorias que estos dejaron.

¿Memorias? ¿Voluntades? ¿Por que lili y James no le habían comentado sobre esto?

-Disculpe mi buen amigo, pero si las voluntades han sido leídas imagino, dejaron una lista o requerimientos de quien tendría el tutorado de nuestro joven mago

-Así es, puedo asegurarle que ninguna de las voluntades ha sido corrompida... la familia que a adoptado al joven Potter, son personas respetables, que por sobre todo aprecian su privacidad y tranquila vida, por ello me han pedido que se solicitara que no fueran buscados, y en caso de que el pedido que tan amablemente se dio no sea dado, sean tomadas medidas quizás mas drásticas.

-¿A que se refiere con drásticas?

-Claro, vera, dentro de las voluntades se solicita que al joven Potter se le permita su asistencia al colegio de Hogwarts, sin embargo me expresaron que de ser el hecho que se les persiga como criminales, se les intente investigar, o de alguna manera busquen romper sus vidas privadas, esta solicitud de asistencia al colegio se será negada.

-Pero ¿Cómo saber si nuestro niño estará bien cuidado y atendido?

-Como le dije señor Dumbledore, en mi vida nunca he conocido personas tan respetables como ellos, y la magia misma fue la que decreto que se hicieran cargo del pequeño, yo solo hago mi trabajo.

Dumbledore había salido apresurado y con ánimos grises, ahora sabia que Harry estaba vivo, bien y bajo el cuidado de una familia mágica, pero ¿Confiar en un duende? No sabia si creer en las palabras, el habría deseado que de ser posible si ya no contaba el pequeño con la protección de sangre, por lo menos creciera en un ambiente controlado, rodeado del conocimiento necesario y alejado de las manipulaciones del medio externo, no quería que el pequeño fuera como todo sangre pura, que creían en la supremacía de la sangre, rodeados de costumbres frías y racistas, jóvenes mimados y de conocimientos limitados, tampoco quería del pequeño alguien muy tímido, o cobarde, lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba era un niño valiente, con alta moral y justicia, algo que en un principio había tenido la idea de enseñarle, pero ahora todo era tan lejano.

Su siguiente parada fue el Ministerio, caminando por los pasillos los veía tranquilos, quizás demasiados, cuando llego al piso donde el tribunal diez, lo que encontró fue una muy grande exaltación, algunos Aurores del grupo de Moody y Kingsley caminando de un lado a otro, un pequeño panel platicando alterados, e incluso el mismo Ministro que lucia demasiado nervioso, tanto que constantemente pasaba un pañuelo sobre su frente debido al sudor.

-ALBUS

-Fudge, me podría explicar ¿que ocurre?

-¿QUÉ OCURRE? Simplemente que estoy bajo una terrible presión, un problema que no tendría si me hubieras dicho la verdad

-¿La verdad?

-Oh, no te hagas el que no sabe, hablo sobre la inocencia de Sirius Black

Los ojos de albus se abrieron con total sorpresa y la boca se le seco ¿Inocente?

-Esta... estas seguro

-SILENCIO POR FAVOR... Ministro, tome su lugar, miembros y demás de igual forma, el juicio comenzara en breve.

La voz de Amelia Bones jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Magica resonó y todos tomaron sus lugares. El ambiente se podía cortar, dumbledore no estaba mejor, había llegado sin la menor idea de lo que ocurría, los motivos o los hechos en los que el podía ayudar o ser afectado, tanto positiva como negativamente.

Fudge el ministro no parecía mejor, tan blanco como el papel, y nervioso, los ojos de todos se movían de un lugar a otro esperando que por la pequeña puerta situada a un lado llegara el acusado que había sido condenado a Azkaban con cadena perpetua, y el cual no tenia mas que un par de meses o mas cumpliendo dicha condena.

Fudge como ministro había tenido que tomar un lugar central, el juicio era a puertas cerradas y toda información seria tratada como delicada. El panel seleccionado especialmente con personas que por el momento no habían tenido algún juicio sobre sus afiliaciones, casi la mayoría de la orden que estaban como invitados incluyendo a uno de los antes mejores amigos del acusado Remus Lupin y por ultimo el recien llegado, Sirius Black, que se veía un poco pálido y sin embargo aun cuerdo, con ojeras y rostro cansado.

-Juicio con el panel de Wizengamot a puertas cerradas caso 58, juzgado de primera instancia , sobre los delitos cometidos en el marco de asesinato y el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto por Sirius Orión Black, residente anterior en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place , Londres Inglaterra. Interrogadores: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro de Magia, Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Madame Subsecretaria del Ministro. Taquígrafo de la Corte, Hestia Podmore.

Albus respiro lentamente, se iba a levantar cuando al tribunal entro una persona desconocida.

-Viatcheslav Mijáilovich, Abogado de la defensa en solicitud de un acuerdo premeditado.

El hombre le dio unos documentos a Fudge que los paso a Amelia y a Dolores, la primera asintió cortés y la segunda simplemente coloco una mala cara.

-Bien ministro de Magia, como sabrá no hay mucho que hacer en este juicio que es simplemente un procedimiento obligado, mi cliente Sirius Orión Black Heredero y cabeza de la familia Black , se visto simplemente culpado, Panel, si me dan su atención, sabrán que las memorias enviadas con antelación no fueron creadas o modificadas, la señorita Lili Evans Potter, una excepcional e inteligente bruja, tuvo el presentimiento y la sospecha que durante la guerra existían demasiados peligros, tanto enemigos, como mismos espías. Por ello entre su ultima voluntad dejo recuerdos importantes que preceden la inocencia de a quien represento.

-Objeto a eso señor Mijáilovich, como confiar en alguien que no es siquiera un mago de Londres, y dejando fuera el caso de Asesinato y traición del señor Black hacia los Potter aun tenemos el hecho del asesinato de Muggles y la muestra de magia.

-Vera que hay muchos huecos en esa historia señora, los muggles como bien sabemos son fácilmente influenciables, rápidamente manipulables con la magia y sobre todo, viven felices en su basta ignorancia, no deseo ofender a las personas sin magia, pero se reconoce, que ante cualquier extraño suceso estos buscaran una respuesta que los sacie, y esta nunca nos permitirá por lo menos a nosotros una concordancia. Mientras lo que estos pueden ver es engañoso, según la historia de mi cliente, el hecho de que escucharan a la presunta victima gritar hace creer sospechas que en realidad pasaba algo mas que simplemente lo que se sabe.

-Y como piensa usted aclarar esa supuesta historia y que sea verídica

Dolores atacaba con todo lo que podía, lograr que Sirius terminara nuevamente en Azkaban era una meta que tenia que cumplir, sin embargo no supo en que momento cayo en la sutil trampa del hombre y ampliaba una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto ya me he encargado de eso, mi cliente no solo accedió a la entrega de sus memorias y a que sean investigadas para ver que no estén modificadas, también permite en su el uso del veritaserum para un interrogatorio y antes de que intente replicar algo señora Dolores, se le hizo un estudio previo de su salud física y mental.

Se había dado una charla, mientras al panel se le permitía votar por la confirmación o rechazo de esa opción, al final se había permitido y Sirios que se había mantenido en silencio y ansioso simple y de buena gana accedió a tomar el brebaje. Sus ojos se apañaron y su expresión se rejado hasta quedar flácido como un muñeco.

-Nombre completo

-Sirius Orion Black III

-Fecha de nacimiento

-Tres de noviembre de 1959

-Señor black podría decirnos los nombres de sus amistades mas cercanas

-James Charlus Potter, Remus Jhon Lupin, Lili Evans

-Peter Pettigrew era o no su amigo

-Lo era hasta que nos traiciono

-Como, según usted señor black les traiciono

-El era el verdadero guardián de James y Lili

-Podría contarnos lo que paso esa noche

-Después de que dumbledore colocara el hechizo para esconder a James y Lili, decidimos que lo mejor seria que Peter se volviera el guardián, el era al que menos esperarían que tuviera el secreto, mientras yo seria algo obvio, por lo que serviría de cebo, les había visitado durante la tarde james y lili estaban bien, y felices junto con mi pequeño ahijado harry, cuando fui llamado para apoyar en un ataque mortifago, era muy noche cuando regrese a verlos y me encontré con que la puerta estaba

destruida, y Peter corría hacia el bosque cercano, lo comencé a perseguir hasta que terminamos en un pueblo muggle, era ya de mañana y habían muchas personas, estaba furioso, enojado, no sabia porque el los había traicionado, después comenzó a gritar, atrajo la atención de las personas que pasaban, y sin poder adelantarme lanzo un hechizo que hizo explotar la mitad de la calle, se corto el dedo y transformándose en rata desapareció por una alcantarilla.

-El señor Peter ¿era un animago no registrado?

-Si, una rata

-Que mas paso

-Cuando llegaron los aurores no pude mas que reír, había caído en una trampa demasiado y muy bien elaborada, extraño e irónico pues el era el mas torpe de nosotros.

El interrogatorio continuo con solo algunas preguntas mas, un inefable había entrado con un pergamino con lo encontrado en las memorias de black y con la investigación de que ninguna estaba alterada.

Dos meses mas habían pasado, Sirius se había librado de ir nueva mente a Azkaban y había tomado el tiempo para recuperarse de las secuelas, había tenido que recibir disculpas de muchos de los miembros de la orden y sobre todo de su único y buen amigo Remus que casi se había echado a llorar. Además de una compensación monetaria, se podía decir que las cosas parecían ir tomando nuevamente su curso normal, parecía, sin embargo cuando sirius se entero de la desaparición de su ahijado y después de que el y el resto de la orden supiera sobre el extraño caso en el banco, el hombre estaba alterado, decaído y muy molesto con el anciano. Se había terminado por desquitar, y para su alma era un pequeño peso menos, aunque continuaba la preocupación hacia el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

Un tiempo después comenzaron a llegar cartas, a veces cada mes, a veces cada dos meses, dando a conocer si no el paradero, por lo menos como se encontraba Harry, las cartas eran como un simple informe medico de su salud y crecimiento, jamás una anécdota que se notara fuera escrita por el pequeño, o contando alguno de sus logros o presencia de magia.

Sirius junto con Remus habían pasado a ser la parte nómada de la orden, viajando buscando e investigando dependiendo lo que les solicitaran y si bien habían intentado (por lo menos Moddy) convencerlo de regresar como Auror, sirius lo había rechazado, aun tenia una misión personal que era encontrar a Peter.

Con los años Sirius apoyo a remus, en su búsqueda por lograr que clanes y rasas que antes estaban de parte del señor oscuro, se volvieran del lado de la luz o en otros casos, neutrales.

Sirius había mantenido su aspecto juvenil, y coqueto, sin embargo aquella característica de ser un rompe corazones la había olvidado, madurando por lo menos un poco, dejando de lado a veces muchas de las bromas y tomando un semblante que lo hacían ver como el excelente auror de antaño.

Así paso mas tiempo, la orden tenia que seguir trabajando bajo las narices del resto de la comunidad y al mismo tiempo no siendo vista, adquiriendo información o potenciales aliados. Los meses se

volvieron años y solo hasta cuando estuvieron a un par de meses del 11° cumpleaños de Harry fue que la vida pareció recobrar su tiempo normal, los ruidos y sus colores.

Un perro corría de un lado a otro, saltando entre los sofás mientras ladraba y su larga y esponjada cola se movía mostrando que estaba feliz, las personas que habían visto su anterior personalidad y la que adquirió después de su libertad, estaban en realidad sonriendo, o por lo menos la mayoría, Moody, Andromeda Tonks, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid y Severus Snape quienes eran los miembros mas cercanos de la orden.

-Por Merlín Black podrías estarte quieto eres un maldito dolor de cabeza

-Vamos, vamos severus, es normal que este feliz, después de tanto tiempo por fin vera a su ahijado

-Es verdad no seas un amargado snape, por fin veré al hijo de James

Sirius había vuelto a su forma normal mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su mejor amigo Remus que tenia la mirada brillante y una sonrisa igualmente emocionado de ver al pequeño, Snape rodo los ojos exasperado, ciertamente durante el tiempo habían logrado con un poco ( demasiada) ayuda, soportarse, habían tomado la madurez que suponían un adulto tenia y habían aclarado sus diferencias, además ayudo que remus recomendara (obligara) a su amigo a disculparse con el maestro de pociones, la tolerancia entre ambos era media, el resentimiento de snape y la actitud de sirius a veces no ayudaban mucho y terminaban como en los viejos tiempos discutiendo y casi al punto de lanzarse hechizos.

-Te recuerdo Black que el mocoso también es hijo de Lili, con suerte y no será completamente como su padre cabeza de chorlito o sus compinches.

-Que quisiste decir con eso

-Lo que oíste, no es mi culpa si se te dificulta procesarlo

Remus suspiro, ahí iba otra discusión perdida, que acabaría con Dumbledore parándolos o con alguna parte de la casa destruida... Pero, estaba bien, Harry pronto regresaría, pronto estaría con ellos y de alguna manera, quizás las cosas volvieran a ser tranquilas y agradables como antes.

* * *

 **Nota: Pues... fin... aquí acaba, les agradezco que leyeran y... xD jajaja obviamente nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dyclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

Referencias sobre otros planos (dimensionales) viajes en el tiempo y demas que sean comentados o se usen dentro de la historia pienso que tienen valides ( ¿si la magia existe porque otros mundos no?)

Summary: Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo. Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

Agradezco los reviews recibidos y el apoyo que muestran además del interés hacia la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Carta, reunión y una salida de compras.

Alfheim entraba con su rostro de hermosas características pero una actitud serena, su mirada brillaba como siempre, llena de sabiduría y una calma igual a la del mar cuando esta tranquilo, y Sasha se preguntaba porque se veía tan animado, si solo parecía ser una carta lo que traía en manos.

-Alfheim, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lady Anastasia, al parecer una lechuza a arribado, eh verificado que no cuente con hechizos de rastreo, o localizador, también he revisado que la carta no tenga encantamientos dañinos o contenido que resulte letal a menor o mayor medida.

Todos los que se encontraban miraron curiosos la carta, y al igual que todos Harry queria saber de que trataba el contenido.

-¿A quien esta dirigida?

-Claro mi lady, la carta esta dirigida para el señor Flamel.

El anciano se levanto y lentamente extendió su mano para recibir la carta, agradeció esto, y sabiendo que estaba en confianza solo volvió a posicionarse a un lado de su esposa, Sasha parecía saltar de la intriga, pero intentaba contenerse, su madre se molestaría si actuaba de aquella forma.

-Oh vaya... querido

-Si, si

-Siento ser irrespetuoso pero ¿es tan malo lo que dice?

Pregunto Demetrio al ver las caras afligidas y preocupadas del matrimonio Flamel. Ambos se miraron y la esposa de Nicolas asintió, permitiendo que este extendiera la carta a Basilio quien se encontraba cercano.

-No es algo malo, y sin embargo no sabría como interpretarlo, como sabrán para la creación de la piedra filosofal colabore con un mago británico, Albus Dumbledore es su nombre, muy pocas veces nos contactamos a pesar de que tenemos una especie de amistad. En esta ocasión, me ha pedido si puedo concebirle la piedra que se mantiene bajo mi jurisdicción, cree que alguien poderoso al igual que peligroso esta detrás de esta.

-Oh querido, que hacemos, ¿crees que lo mejor seria hacer lo que pide?

-¿Lo que pide?

-Nos informa que el puede dotarnos de una bóveda muy bien protegida en gringotts para que esta permanezca segura.

Sasha frunció el ceño durante un momento, su nariz se contraía, arrugándose casi graciosamente, mientras sus labios se fruncían de igual forma.

-Pero, pero ¿eso no es contraproducente?

-A que te refieres pequeño sasha

-Pues, abuelito Nicolás, pienso que la piedra esta bien donde esta actualmente, si estuviera en peligro hace mucho que alguien ya la hubiera encontrado y hubiera atacado con lo que tuviera para obtenerla, sin embargo muchos siguen sin encontraran de cerca donde la escondiste, si de repente la pones en movimiento es un incentivo suficiente, llamara fácilmente la atención y entonces si que podrán robarla, puede que durante el traslado o en el mismísimo banco, aunque mama dice que la seguridad de los gobblins es la mejor creo que ningún lugar es infalible.

-Ciertamente lo que dices tiene su razón, como siempre un bien análisis pequeño Sasha

El anciano flamel miro con cariño al pequeño, era toda una maquina, sus dotes no eran por que fuera inteligente o su magia fuera mayor incluso que la de un adulto, si no el empeño y devoción que tenia este por saber mas sobre magia, de todo tipo, conocer la historia y descubrir incluso dentro de esta las verdades que muchos ignoraban. Pidió retirarse y después de despedirse de su nieto (aunque no lo fuera verdaderamente por sangre) y del resto de los romanov, desapareció por la chimenea, entre el fuego verde, era necesario que entregara una pronta respuesta a su estimado amigo Albus.

El resto de la reunión fue mas tranquilo, Sasha mantenía algunas platicas con su familia o a veces ponía atención a Ragdi que revoloteaba tomando uno que otro de sus lisos mechones oscuros de cabello, con el tiempo algunas características de harry habían cambiado, la cicatriz de antaño se había desvanecido, gracias a una poción especial que durante un año se colocaba pudo quitarse los lentes dejando sus ojos libres de los lentes, su pelo se volvió muy liso y controlable, suave y gracias a que su mama le obligaba a cada mañana cepillarlo parecía que brillaba, además adquirió un brillo rojizo en este, sus tíos y su propia madre no sabia si esto se debía a la adopción de Anastasia o a que se había "activado" su sangre y venia por parte de su madre biológica. Además el cabello lo tenia largo o al menos hasta por encima de los hombros por lo que siempre se lo amarraba en una coleta baja.

Cuando fue ya de noche sus tíos comenzaron a retirarse no sin antes revolverle el pelo, o dándole besos en la mejilla. Había sido un día agradable y esperaba con ansias que pronto llegara su carta, según su mama esta podría llegar dentro de uno o dos días, ella también creía que el director de la institución no perdería oportunidad de venir a verlo y adelantándose a eso su madre había enviado una carta invitando también a su padrino y al parecer a quien la magia y sus padres en un diario que le mandaron de las bóvedas personales, era su tío.

Siendo ya de noche y estando en su pijama verde bosque de franela, se mantenía acostado mientras su madre acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos.

-¿Aun no han enviado ninguna lechuza para avisar?

-No desesperes, sabes que debes siempre mantener la calma, las cosas buenas a veces tardan en llegar, además seguro llegara mañana durante el desayuno o el almuerzo, pero recuerda que aun con ello mantendrás tu horario, solo el día que lleguen será una excepción.

-Si mama, buenas noches

-Buenas noches mi pequeño Sasha

Anastasia beso la frente de Harry y salió lentamente por la puerta, mientras el menor se acomodaba mejor en la cama y comenzaba a dormitar.

Cuando la mañana llego, harry despertó con los sonidos risueños de Ragbi, quien tiernamente picaba su nariz para despertarlo.

-Buenos días, gracias por despertarme

Le dijo a la pequeña ave para con su dedo índice acariciarle la cabecita, eran las siete de la mañana, Harry se levanto y tomando de su closet saco una muda de ropa, se adentro a su baño y prosiguió a darse una larga ducha con agua tibia, se seco y vistió. Después de ello coloco dentro de una jaula de plata en unos pequeños platos un poco de agua y alimento para Ragbi, se cepillo y ato el cabello y mirándose en el espejo para notar si estaba presentable, salió de su cuarto. A las ocho se servía el desayuno, el cual como siempre era delicioso, dos huevos estrellados, dos salchichas asadas, frijoles, champiñones, tomates pequeños asados, dos rebanadas de pan, había para tomar, café, jugo de naranja o leche, también de acompañamiento para el pan algo de miel o mermeladas de fresa o arándanos hechas a mano por Einen, había un poco de queso en cuadritos y también de postre un cuenco de espinaca con crema o fruta picada si así quería. Los desayunos siempre eran sustanciosos, los Almuerzos ligeros, las comidas no muy exageradas, las meriendas eran igual ligeras y las cenas igual eran cosa de nada, pera que no callera pesado al estomago. Todo esto se mantenía riguroso para que el comiera sanamente todo lo que su cuerpo necesitara y no tuviera grasas, carbohidratos o azúcar en su sistema de mas.

Cuando acababan de desayunar, a las 10 am comenzaban sus repasos, teoría mágica y algunas materias muggles en general, a medio día se tomaba un breve descanso para tomar un almuerzo que usualmente eran verduras hervidas, espárragos fritos, un pequeño corte de carne y agua fresca. Después continuaba con sus estudios o practicando con los instrumentos de música, a las 3 pm se servía la comida, en esa ocasión era Shepherd´s pie, o pastel del pastor, su mama lo acompañaba con un poco de vino rojo, y el con un vaso de limonada, cuando terminaban tenia el rato libre, el lo aprovechaba para leer alguna novela muggle o mágica de la biblioteca de su mama, o también para jugar, a veces podía darse la oportunidad y salir a cabalgar. Para las 5 pm tomaba una merienda en el jardín con su mama y esta a veces lograba convencer a Einen y Alfheim de acompañarlos, la merienda eran la mayoría de veces té y pequeños emparedados, y pocas veces estos eran sustituidos por panqueques o otra cosa que tuviera mucha harina o azúcar. Mientras tenían una agradable charla un muy bonito búho rojo llego volando con una carta en su pico, se posos sobre el brazo de una de las sillas y entrego la carta a Anastasia.

-Al parecer ya han respondido

-¿Feuer se había quedado con ellos?

-Si, le dije que se quedara ahí hasta que le dieran una respuesta, no quiero dejar entrar otras lechuzas que no sean las que nos pertenezcan

-¿Puedo tener ya una lechuza? Me dijiste que si cuidaba bien a Ragbi podría tener una.

-Ciertamente te lo prometí, cuando compremos tu material escolar te la comprare

-¡Gracias mama!

Harry siempre había querido una lechuza, porque quería tener ese mismo lazo que Feuer compartía con su madre, ciertamente tenia a Ragbi y compartían algo, pero no podía usar a su pequeño amigo para enviar cartas o comunicarse.Ragbi también podría vivir mucho, gracias a su lento envejecimiento por un hechizo que le habían lanzado sus tíos antes de regalársela.

-Por cierto mama ¿Qué han respondido?

-Vendrán mañana a las diez de la mañana

-Bien despues del desayuno

Anastasia asintió sonriéndole a su pequeño bebe, para ella seguía siendo su pequeño y a quien debía proteger sobre cualquier cosa. El día termino con Ella y Harry reunidos delante de la chimenea y platicando sobre el día del menor y sobre las cosas que había echo Anastasia.

EN OTRO LADO

Era ya de mañana, los principales implicados y dentro de todo, los mas emocionados de conocer a Harry se encontraban ya reunidos, la noche anterior Sirius había recibido un traslador que los llevaría a donde al parecer vivía el pequeño harry.

En el lugar se encontraban ya reunidos, Black, Lupin y Dumbledore.

-Están listos

-Por supuesto

-Bien tomen la carta, el translador se activara en...tres...dos...

Los tres hombres fueron absorbidos en un remolino que parecía distorsionarles hacia el interior hasta que desaparecieron y aparecieron delante de la gran mansión. Sirius se vio impresionado y silvo mientras ampliaba una sonrisa.

-Mi Ahijado si que ha vivido bien.

-Ciertamente Harry debió vivir cómodamente

Hablo remus, luciendo siempre sus ropas algo gastadas y su semblante cálido pero constantemente cansado. Albus era el que parecía mas renuente, el pensamiento de encontrarse con un pequeño niño creído o presuntuoso se volvía mas fuerte, y el temor de que fuera igual a los sangre pura le hacia estremecer.

Antes de que alguno tocara la puerta, esta fue abierta por un elfo, pero ante los asombrados ojos de los invitados no era un elfo domestico.

-Un placer señores magos, ustedes deben ser los invitados de mi señora, mi nombre es Alfheim soy un Noldor que sirve fielmente a la dinastía Romanov, por favor síganme.

Sirius y Remus se miraron parpadeando, sim poder creer lo que escuchaban, de hecho, eso les había colocado un poco nerviosos, muchos conocían la dinastía romanov a pesar de que esta fuera Rusa. Albus estaba casi o peor, blanco como el papel, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esta era una de las pocas noticias que habían logrado impactarlo de tal forma, en realidad era la segunda noticia, la primera había sido la negación de su buen Amigo Nicolás a querer prestarle... en querer darle la piedra filosofal para que la pusiera a salvo.

El elfo les guiaba por pasillos, hasta llegar a una sala un poco apartada pero ubicada para pequeñas reuniones. En uno de los asientos se encontraba Anastasia, su belleza impacto a los adultos mas jóvenes, pero lo que le sorprendió a Albus fue esa magia que sentía de ella, extraña, en ella había algo que no había sentido en nadie mas, no era nada oscuro, sin embargo no podía llegar a saber de que se trataba.

Ella estaba ahí, se levanto lentamente, mientras el vestido azul se movía al compas de sus curvas y su cuerpo. Su rostro era sereno y tranquilo, pero su mirada seria, que hacia entender que estaban siendo puestos a prueba.

-Buenos dias caballeros, un placer recibirlos en mi hogar, soy Anastasia Nikoláyevna Romanov, cabeza de la Dinastía Romanov, llámenme Anastasia, Ustedes deben ser Sirius Orion Black III Lord Black, Cabeza de la familia Black, usted Remus John Lupin y usted debe ser Albus percival wulfric brian dumbledore el director de la escuela a la cual asistirá mi pequeño hijo Harry Alexandr Potter Black Romanov.

-Espere ha dicho Black, como es posible

-Usted debería saberlo, pero a lo que se ha venido no es por cuales sean los apellidos de mi hijo, simplemente es el hecho de que uno de ustedes es su padrino, otro su tío y claro no menos importante el ultimo será su próximo director. Caballeros si me hacen el favor de tomar asiento.

-Bien señorita Anastasia, en realidad estábamos muy curiosos de saber como se encontraba Harry, después de tantos años sin saber de el, o de que se nos permitiera acercarnos.

-Cierto, en realidad diría que lo siento, pero seria una hipocresía, no siento haber adoptado a harry o llevarlo conmigo por distintas partes del mundo, o el hecho de no permitir contacto, queríamos pasar desapercibidos, además muchos de los datos de nuestras vidas privados no deberían de ser importantes para ustedes señores, mientras el este bien y feliz es lo único que debe bastarles.

Albus sabia que de esa mujer no podría sacar mucho, en realidad parecía especialmente intensa contra el.

-Bien dejando esos temas de lado, mande a llamar a Sasha para que le conozcan.

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió, los hombres miraron como entraba en un paso tranquilo y seguro Harry, con su mirada controlada y analizándolos, igualmente esta mostraba un brillo oculto de curiosidad y felicidad.

-Muy buenos dias, soy Harry Alexandr Potter Black Romanov, pueden llamarme Harry, Alexrandr o Sasha, un placer

La mueca inexpresiva fue rápidamente sustituida por una cálida y amplia sonrisa del pequeño, Remus y Sirius sentían sus ojos picar, pero contenían muy bien las lagrimas, el pequeño a su mirar, se parecía un poco a su padre James, pero tenia mucho parecido con lili y también tenia unas cuantas características de Anastasia.

-Hola Harry, soy sirius, tu padrino

-Mama me conto mucho sobre ti, también mucho sobre mi tío, ella investigo y me conto algo sobre ustedes, estoy feliz de conocerlos.

Ambos hombres no soportaron mas y se levantaron para abrazar a quien ellos consideraban como su cachorro, Albus se encontraba feliz, al parecer harry tenia un corazón bondadoso, y por su forma de ser tampoco parecía ser pretencioso. Tenia la necesidad de querer saber mas de Harry pero tenia la sensación de que Anastasia no le permitiría adentrarse demasiado en la vida del pequeño.

Después de una corta platica, donde Anastasia felizmente dejo a su pequeño platicar con su tío Monny, y su Padrino Canuto, para que estos se reintegraran a la vida de su niño, decidieron ir todos al callejón diagon, para adquirir las cosas de su niño.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarnos conocer a nuestro cachorro, a Harry

-Yo jamás interferiría, nunca lo alejaría de su familia o de personas que demuestran que realmente les importa.

Remus la miro algo sorprendido y luego suavizo su mirada y sonrió, una sonrisa que fue correspondida amablemente por Anastasia, ambos se giraron mirando como Harry venia Platicando y tomado de la mano de Sirius quien le escuchaba atento.

-Si las mujeres francesas son muy agradables, me regalaron muchos dulces y pastelillos, aunque también me jalaban mucho las mejillas y me apretaban mucho cuando me abrazaban... Mama no me dejo comer todos los regalos tuve que guardarlos, aunque después los compartí con mis otros tíos y pude comer un poco de chocolate y un par de galletas.

-Vaya cachorro si que has tenido aventuras.

-Si, ahí conocí a una chica, era bonita, se volvió mi amiga, aunque era mayor que yo, además tenia una hermana era pequeñita, pensé que si se caía se rompería.

Sirius rio, su risa era parecida a un ladrido, eso divertía un poco a Harry que había encontrado un gran gusto en su Padrino Canuto y en su Tio Monny.

Cuando ambos ya estaban frente a los otros, decidieron que para ir a comprar la lista de material se aparecerían cerca del caldero chorreante y debido a que Anastasia no lo conocía ella se acoplaría a remus y Harry con Sirius, al parecer ella no había encontrado muy agradable la actitud demasiado infantil de Black, si bien ella era así, solo lo era con su familia y cuando estos la molestaban, no hacia en realidad bromas, y prefería un ambiente tranquilo.

POV´S HARRY

El caldero chorreante era... feo, en agradables palabras, era un pub que parecía abandonado, con esos colores oscuros, al parecer tenia un hechizo que impedía que los muggles prestaran atención, creo que a mama tampoco le agrado porque arrugo su ceño, sonreí, se que seguro se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo.

Me pegue a ella cuando entramos, mamá había nuevamente arrugado su ceño y además su nariz, yo igual, el olor no era muy agradable, había pocas personas, las sillas se acomodaban y un trapo viejo se movía solo, por sobre las superficies de las mesas limpiándolas, los tarros volaban, y detrás de la barra había un hombre algo viejo y desgastado atendiendo.

-Hola Tom

-Oh, Sirius ¿Hoy no vienes con otra dama?

-CofCof... no... como crees tom, en realidad estoy acompañando a...

La frase de sirius fue cortada por un chasparreo por parte de mi mama, mordí mi labio para evitar reír, sabia que ella se fastidiaría si de alguna forma las pocas personas nos molestaban solo por intentar acercarse a mi, ella me mostro como sobrevivir a las personas interesadas, o incluso a quienes intentaran buscar manipularme, ella conocía lo que era ser el centro de atención y no desearlo y me mostro como evitarlo.

-Oh un placer señorita soy Tom el dueño, nunca la había visto por aquí

-Un placer caballero, soy Anastasia, y eso es natural, mi hijo comenzara sus estudios en Hogwarts, pues creímos que era la mejor opción.

-Eso se lo aseguro señorita Anastasia, entonces que tengan un buen día, disfruten su estadía.

El nos despidió, el hombre me había lanzado una mirada curiosa, no me había visto por que el cuerpo de tío Moony y mama me cubría, cuando comenzamos a andar yo quede atrás junto a ella mientras éramos guiados por Sirius, Tom jadeo en entendimiento y solo se quedo ahí pasmado.

Cuando nos detuvimos estábamos en un callejón, con cajas arrinconadas, una pared que no daba a ningún lugar, y una que otra basura, en realidad era... algo de poco gusto esta entrada.

-¿Preparado cachorro?

Pregunto sirius con una gran sonrisa mirándome, creo que el esta mas emocionado que yo. Mire a mama y ella rodo los ojos un poco.

-¿Por qué sasha debería impresionarse? Señor Black mi hijo ha crecido no solo en el mundo no mágico, el ha visto muchos lugares.

-Si, pero el callejón Diagon es el mejor de todo el mundo mágico, ya lo verán.

Mi mama enarco una ceja y luego me miro, yo sonreí inocentemente y alce los hombros como si no entendiera lo que pasaba. Cuando volvimos a mirar a mi padrino el estaba tocando con su varita unos ladrillos, estos comenzaron a moverse se colocaban y acomodaban de tal manera que dejaba una entrada.

-Sasha tienes tu carta verdad

-Si mama aquí la tengo

Saque la carta y se la entregue era la que tenia todo el material que necesitaría.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.  
— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. — Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. — Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.  
— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. — Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO  
1 varita.  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Estaba contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. Aquello era bonito, no impresionante pero si bonito. Había visitado otras calles mágicas, en Grecia estaba la plaza olimpo, en roma se llamaba el coliseo y de echo las tiendas estaban dentro de uno, habían otros lugares como en Francia. Ninguno de ellos se quedaba a tras, y al contrario que esos, Diagon parecía una calle cálida y tranquila pero no por eso llamativa o muy maravillosa.

-¿Qué te parece Harry? Bienvenido al callejon diagon

-Es bonito Padrino

Mire a todos lados, las tiendas parecían algunas demasiado viejas, la primera que fije fue una que tenia un rotulo que decía "Calderos –Todos los tamaños"

-¿Primero por que iremos mama?

-Lo mejor seria primero ir por tu baúl así meteremos tus cosas ahí y no cargaremos mucho.

-Tiene razón es una buena idea ¿Vamos Harry?

Tio Moony hablo y yo asentí sonriendo Sirius hacia un puchero aunque no se porque, creo que tenia una idea pero fue truncada por mi madre. Cuando caminábamos pasamos por el banco mágico, afuera había una advertencia, era mas como una invitación a mi parecer.

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,  
Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,  
Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Solo reí un poco y continúe platicando con Remus el era inteligente quizás no tanto como el resto de mis tíos pero siempre tenia datos curiosos que aportar. Cuando llegamos a la tienda entramos, habían un montón de baúles, algunos de madera desnuda y otros tapizados en pieles de diferentes procedencias.

-Buenos días señores, desean algo especifico contamos con baúles de todo tipo, forrados de diversas pieles por fuera y por dentro, con espacio expansible o de uno a mas compartimentos.

Mire a remus a sirius y después a mi mama.

-Bueno nosotros usamos baúles escolares, comunes y con espacio para las cosas.

-No Sasha requerirá algo mas, mi buen señor, quiero un baúl vertical de madera sequoia, recubierto con piel de dragón, las piezas metálicas de plata encantadas para que no se oxiden o se gasten, al abrirlo quiero que del lado izquierdo tenga diferentes cajones tres superiores alargados con el interior expandido, después cuatro, que sean la mitad de largos y el espacio que quede vacío y expandido para colocar los libros, el otro lado del baúl debe tener solo un cajón que corresponda al tamaño de dos de los cajones superiores contrarios y el resto repisas inclinadas para pergaminos y demás. Quiero que tenga protecciones para que solo el pueda abrirlo, que cualquier cosa frágil que sea colocado en el interior no se rompa, deseo que sea impermeable, ligero y además de ello que cuente con ruedas para desplazarlo fácilmente.

El dependiente abrió los ojos impresionado, igual sirius y remus, yo reí un poco, sabia porque mama lo pedía con esas especificaciones.

-Señora si sabe que la sequoia es cara verdad, incluyendo la piel de dragón negro, la plata... y em las características que pide serán por lo menos 530 galeones

Mama saco un saquito de cuero lo abrió y pidió el dinero, este estaba conectado con uno de sus bóvedas si no mal lo recuerdo.

-Aquí tiene

-Bien se lo tendré listo en veinte minutos

-Bien, vendremos quizás un poco después por el

Cuando salimos remus se acerco a mi.

-No crees que exagero un poco con ello harry

-Mama siempre compra lo mejor para mi, porque sabe que lo cuidare además, es mejor comprarlo ahora así para que no tenga que comprar otro mas tarde.

El parpadeo no entendiendo pero suspiro, creo que es de los que se rinden cuando las cosas son inevitables, reí un poco y el solo mostro una leve mueca igual de divertida.

Paramos en Madan Malik al parecer era una de las pocas tiendas de ropa que había, suspire derrotado, mama no me dejara ir tan fácil aquí, me recompuse, camine erguido como ella, lento y con una expresión de que no debían siquiera intentar molestarnos.

-Tsk parecen toda una familia sangre pura

Murmuro algo irritado Sirius viniendo detrás de nosotros.

-Usted Lord Black debería comportarse por lo menos, de forma decente, pero al parecer ni eso es capaz.

Remus solo suspiro, al parecer habían pequeños roces entre mama y mi padrino. Entramos y fuimos prontamente atendidos por una mujer pequeña y regordeta.

-Oh bienvenidos que desean

-Muy buenas mi estimada señora quiero túnicas para mi hijo, Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo negras lo quiero con el blasón de la familia Potter y la dinastia Romanov en ellos, dos color bermellón , dos verde bosque, una azul y una gris plata . Un sombrero puntiagudo negro para uso diario.Tres pares de guantes protectores de piel de dragón. Una capa de invierno negra, con broches plateados, Una verde, con broches plateados, otra roja con broches dorados y una azul con broches de bronce.

Gemí interiormente la señora que nos atendió casi chillo encantada seguro que con la venta que haría ese día.

-También quiero todo un guardarropas para el hombre de ahí, no le permita replicar o quitar ropa, y para el Black de ahí quiero unas cuantas capas de gala decentes y de colores no llamativos.

Madan Malik mando a llamar a dos asistentes que jalaron a sirius y a remus a pesar de sus replicas, yo fui guiado a un escaparate.

-Así que Hogwarts querido... ahora mismo tengo a otro chico también.

Asentí silencioso y mire de reojo de quien hablaba era un chico pálido, de cabellos rubios casi blancos, ojos de un gris azul, aunque eran mas pálidos y grises que azules, nariz algo puntiaguda y un porte notablemente noble.

-Hola ¿También Hogwarts?

-Buenas tardes, si, también iniciare este año en la institución.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. ¿Tú tienes escoba propia?

-Quizas, es algo verdaderamente sin importancia

-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

-No realmente, prefiero volar sin perseguir una pelota

-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

-No, actualmente no tengo alguna preferencia o conocimiento de donde quedare.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

-No me lo imagino, porque no conozco la veracidad de lo que cuentan el resto de las personas y sus prejuicios sobre esa o el resto de las casas, quedare donde tenga que quedar.

Suspire, estaba ya irritándome, era un niño mimado, ignorante y que seguro en realidad lo único que quería era reconocimiento, antes ya había hablado con chicos como el, se desvivían por agradar a sus padres intentando imitarlos y parecer mayores o superiores. Estuve aliviado cuando Madam Malik me dijo que ya tenia las medidas que solo esperara por las túnicas y la ropa, mama se acerco en ese momento con su porte de sangre pura.

-¿Ya esta listo Sasha?

-¿Sasha... que clase de nombre es eso?

Mi mama miro con sus ojos centellando al chico, el se encogió intimidado y sorprendido.

-Veo señorito que tus padres han de estar decepcionados con su comportamiento, burlarse de tal forma de un posible aliado, terminando posibles tratos antes de empezarlos, y sobre todo hacerlo frente a una fuerza que no sabe si es... o no superior a usted. Alexandr vamos tu padrino y tio ya estan listos tus cosas tambien.

-Por supuesto madre

Di una reverencia de despedida al chico antes de seguir a mama, ella pago todo y antes de salir Madan Malik se acerco.

-Gracias por sus compras Lady Romanov, esperemos verla pronto

-Gracias a usted por su atención y servicio, vamos hijo es hora de ir por tu baúl.

POV´S NORMAL

Harry asintió y le siguió, mientras ella ignoraba campalmente las replicas de remus por el guardarropa y los arrebatos de sirius por las túnicas. Cuando fueron por el baúl las ropas de harry fueron con un movimiento de varita rápidamente acomodadas en dos de los cajones alargados del lado derecho, despues decidieron seguir con el resto de compras.

En Flourish y Blotts los libros parecían amontonarse unos sobre otros en las repisas llenas, había movimiento de aquí a haya, remus se sorprendió gratamente de que la joven mente de harry era muy bien desarrollada.

-Inteligente igual que tu madre

-A ambas de hecho

Dijo harry divertido y remus le miro para después reír quedamente, Harry salió con los libros del colegio, también decidió comprar algunas versiones en ingles de libros que ya tenia pero en otros idiomas, el quería que su colección se comparara a la de sus tíos e incluso quizás a la de sus abuelos.

Los libros fueron acomodados nuevamente en el lado izquierdo, debajo del espacio que había sido dejado sin cajones, después pasaron para comprar los calderos, Harry compro uno de peltre, otro de cobre y otro de plata, decidió dejar pasar el comprar el de oro, ya que por el momento no le era necesario, la balanza para pesar los ingredientes, un kit de cuchillos para cortar ingredientes, estos fueron encogidos y colocados en uno de los cajones pequeños del lado izquierdo, despues fueron hasta la droguería, sirius se espanto y jadeo al ver como harry se maravillo al entrar en esta, remus estaba igual de sorprendido.

-Realmente se parece a remus

-Oh Lunatico solo espero que también haya un poco de gen merodeador, si no estaremos perdidos... ¿te imaginas una lili en versión niño?

Sirius se estremeció y remus solo bufo riendo.

Harry se movía tranquilamente de un lado para otro, tomaba frascos, viales, palas para remover pociones, compro distintos ingredientes y también pidió al encargado un kit profesional de pociones.

-Te encantan mucho las pociones verdad

-Claro que si padrino, me encantan sobre todo porque mi abuelo me enseño mucho sobre ellas.

Se detuvieron un momento en la heladería harry lanzo una mirada a su madre, remus y sirius se vieron intrigados.

-Que sucede cachorro

-mama no me deja comer tantos azucares

-Oh vamos Anastasia es solo un helado

-Hum, puede que sea solo un helado, pero contiene grasas innecesarias y demasiados azucares que al finalizar no seran quemados.

-Que te parece si le dejamos comer por lo menos una bola de sabor por esta ocasión

Remus tranquilo como siempre intento intervenir antes de que sirius montara escandalo

-Bien, pero solo una bola de sabor Sasha, nada mas y sin nada extra.

Harry al final sonrió y termino con un helado de crema dulce y moras. Cuando terminaron el breve descanso ya solo faltaba la varita y por supuesto la promesa de su madre.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.". En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Sintió una comezón en la nuca, la magia de la tienda le picaba y acariciaba sobre su piel estremeciéndolo. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señor venimos aquí para...

-Si si, se para que vinieron

-Señor lupin, hecha de madera de Ébano con centro de Pelo de Unicornio si no me equivoco; Sirius Black su varita era roble, 28 cm, con núcleo de Fibra de corazón de Dragón... Usted joven por el contrario tiene mucho parecido con su madre, Lili ,Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones... Usted señortia, lamento no tener el gusto de conocerla

-Un placer Anastasia Romanov, si quiere saber las propiedades de mi varita es cerezo, 12", con nucleo de fibra de corazon de dragon, un Fucanglong especificamente.

-Pero que increible y curioso, usted debe ser una bruja muy controlada y con gran fuerza de voluntad, ademas de seguramente tener una grandesa muy bien obtenida, pero a lo que han venido, dime Harry que mano usas.

-Soy ambidiestro señor

-¿Ambidiestro? Que rareza, bien, bien.

Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

-Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. … Listo bien provemos...

El viejo hombre comenzó buscando entre cajas y mas cajas, sacando una tras otra las varitas.

-Sasha, por que no ayudas un poco, mi niño has resonar algo de tu magia

Anastasia le habia hablado por lo bajo y harry asintio, cerro sus ojos y dejo liberarse un poco a su nucleo, Ollivander se sorprendio ante el movimiento de algunas cajas al fondo, inquietas como si estuvieran emocionadas.

-Pero que raro

Murmuro el. Saco las cajas y las coloco frente al menor y los adultos.

-La primera, pirul, 25 cm, espina de mounstro blanco de rio; Las espinas de monstruos blancos de río son un núcleo muy escaso y difícil de encontrar, ya que solo hubo un mago que lo utilizase, Thiago Quintana. Él era el único que sabía como atraer a los monstruos blancos de río, por lo que dicha especie no sufría sobrepesca. Las varitas que contenían sus espinas producían hechizos de gran fuerza y elegancia, por lo que causaron sensación al ser introducidas en el mercado. Sin embargo, Thiago murió sin revelar a nadie como obtener las espinas de monstruo blanco de río, por lo que no se crearon más varitas con este núcleo. Esto hace que en la actualidad las existentes sean muy valiosas y difíciles de encontrar. Sobre la madera, es realmente extraña y desconocida por muchos magos y brujas; demasiado temperamental y jamás doblegará su voluntad. Puede adoptar tu estilo de vida, creencias, jamás podrá ser usada por ningún mago tenebroso, puede triplicar el poder de cualquier hechizo que hagas, la capacidad de absorber la energía que poseen las varitas de sus contrincantes por lo cual es muy letal y sumamente poderosa en batallas. También tiene la capacidad de sanar, doblegar y dañar grandes bestias como los dragones y tiene una fuerte influencia en el control de los elementos naturales. Son muy buenas conjurando hechizos y maleficios.

La siguiente, Tejo, 27 cm, nucleo es cuerno de Basilisco, Las varitas de tejo están entre las más raras y sus compañeros ideales son igualmente inusuales y ocasionalmente notorios. La varita de tejo es conocida por dotar a su poseedor del poder sobre la vida y la muerte, lo que, por supuesto, también podría decirse de todas las otras varitas. Pero el tejo aún mantiene una oscura y terrible reputación dentro de las esferas de los duelistas y de todos los hechizos. Sin embargo no es cierto, como los expertos de las tradiciones bélicas dicen, que aquellos que usan varitas de tejo son más propensos a ser atraídos por las Artes Oscuras que el resto. La bruja o el mago que combine bien con una varita de tejo podría igualmente convertirse en un fiero protector de otros. Las varitas fabricadas a partir de estos árboles de larga vida han acabado tan a menudo en las manos de héroes como en las manos de villanos. Cuando se han enterrado magos con varitas de tejo, la varita generalmente se convierte en un árbol que guarda la tumba de su dueño fallecido. Lo que sí que es cierto es que la varita de tejo nunca escoge a un dueño mediocre ni tímido...No solo eso joven, esta varita es mas especial no solo por la madera en si, El cuerno de un Basilisco es un núcleo de varita muy poco común, y solo se conoce una que lo contuviese: la varita de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, que la había pasado de generación en generación a sus descendientes, siendo su última propietaria la fundadora del colegio Ilvermorny, Isolt Sayre. El cuerno de basilisco tiene una peculiaridad: reacciona a la lengua Pársel, de forma que aquel que lo conozca pueda desactivar y activar la varita a su antojo.

Y por ultimo...mide veintiocho centímetros, y está hecha de acebo, con una pluma de fénix en su centro, Las plumas de cola de fénix pueden producir una amplia gama de efectos mágicos, aunque pueden tomarse más tiempo que las varitas de unicornio o de dragón para mostrarlo. Son las que tienen una mayor iniciativa, a veces actúan independientemente, una cualidad que a muchos magos y brujas no les gusta nada. Las varitas de pluma de fénix son siempre las más quisquillosas a la hora de escoger un dueño, puesto que la criatura de la que han salido es una de las más independientes y distantes del mundo. Estas varitas son las más difíciles de dominar y personalizar, y su fidelidad es difícil de conseguir.El acebo es una de las maderas para varitas más raras. Tradicionalmente se la consideraba protectora. Con los que se lleva mejor es con los que necesitan ayuda para vencer su ira y su ímpetu. A la vez, las varitas de acebo a menudo escogen dueños que están metidos en alguna búsqueda peligrosa y a menudo espiritual. El acebo es una de esas maderas cuyo funcionamiento varía más dramáticamente dependiendo del centro de la varita y es conocida por ser extremadamente difícil de combinar con la pluma de fénix, ya que la volatilidad de la madera entra en conflicto con la indiferencia del fénix. Si se da el extraño caso de que esta combinación encuentre un dueño, nada ni nadie debería ponerse por delante de ellos.

Sirius y remus estaban anonadados, simplemente no sabían como digerir la información, era demasiada, cualquiera de las tres varitas ya decía demasiado, quizás habían pasado mas de veinte minutos en aquella charla, pero increíblemente nadie nuevo había entrado, quizas porque ellos eran varios y creian que ollivander estaria muy ocupado.

-Entonces señor Ollivander, usted cual cree que sea la correcta para mi.

-Ciertamente estoy demasiado sorprendido, dos de estas varitas jamas pense en llegar a venderlas, raras y de alguna manera poderosas, y otra de ellas con una historia de lo mas curiosa.

-¿Puede un mago tener tres varitas?

-Señor potter, las varitas son muy temperamentales, difícilmente algunas aceptan a sus dueños, y cuando lo hacen, no toleran demasiado tener cierta "competencia"… por el momento lo mejor seria que probara cada una y ver cual es la que reacciona mejor.

Harry asi lo hizo tomo la primera, de esta salio una pequeña ráfaga de viento, la extraña ráfaga era calmada e inundada de colores calidos hasta que desaparecerian en brillos plateados, con esta harry sintio un cosquilleo,una sensacion de tener a un nuevo aliado, incluso la madera parecio como si acabaran de pulirla. Harry la dejo cuidadosamente en su caja y tomo la siguiente, La acerco y esta no parecio reaccionar, harry la poso sobre sus labios, cerro por un momento los ojos, todos menos su madre le veian expectantes, ellos no escucharon como silvava en parsel, solo vieron como si soplara sobre la madera, cuando la alejo, la varita solto un humo palido que fue tomando forma de serpiente, se movia en el aire, luego unas chispas verdes que se impregnaron en el humo como escamas adornandola serpiente con una nueva piel, y al final esta se enrosco en el cuello de harry posandose tranquilamente sobre este y siseando algo para despues desaparecer. Harry sintio que esa varita si bien era poderosa y leal no le agradaba ser una de mas y que solo le seria leal por completo hasta que el demostrara su poder y que realmente podia controlar mas de una varita bajo su magia. Nuevamente la dejo sobre su caja cuidadosamente y tomo la ultima.

Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, asi como lo hizo con las otras, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, poco a poco sustituidas por el baile de unas llamas pequeñas y cálidas que arrojaron manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

-Entonces...cual...sigo sin entender, todas, todas le aceptaron

Dijo con dificultad remus.

-Ciertamente un caso raro... demasiado raro...

Ollivander se acaricio la barbilla, miro a Harry y abrió los ojos como platos, jadeo y rápidamente guardo las varitas.

-Estas varitas le han aceptado por algo, el basilisco y por sobre todo el fenix son dos caras de la misma moneda señor potter, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el porque, y aunque hay especulaciones que las refieren una a la magia blanca y otra ala negra... eso es equivocado, no todo es como aparenta, por ahora... es mejor que tome sus varitas y se vaya de mi tienda.

-Un momento, se que usted tiene que reportar la primera varita de los niños que ingresan, que dira sobre Harry

Sirius que sabia un poco el protocolo del ministerio y se espanto ante la idea de que creyeran a su ahijado un peligro mas potencial que el mismísimo voldemort.

-Solo reportare la ultima, creo que es lo mas conveniente para ustedes... y para mi.

Después de comprar un equipo para pulir las varitas, también un estuche de mano para una de sus varitas, que era en realidad una especie de correa con funda, para el uso rapido de esta, las otras dos estaban una en una funda que permitia que ocultara una de sus varitas en su pierna por debajo del pantalon, y la ultima estaba en una funda de cuero a un lado de su cadera, con un hechizo desilusorio muy potente que su madre coloco para que nadie ni siquiera alguien con ojo magico, pudiera notarla. Pagaron por todo y se retiraron.

El resto del camino remus y Sirius estuvieron en silencio mirando a Harry y con miles de pensamientos en sus mentes.

-Mira pequeño

Sasha miro hacia donde su mama le señalaba tan tranquilamente y en un momento su expresion fue sustituida por una amplia sonrisa, ahí estaba el emporio de lechuzas, el no queria otra mascota por el momento, en realidad ninguna le llamaba demasiado la atencion, sus tios intentaron ver si el queria algun gato, perro, e incluso alguna criatura magica que fuera indefensa pero el no sentia que quisiera tener a una de mascota, quitarles la libertas se le hacia algo un poco cruel.

Pero una lechuza, no le estaba quitando libertad al contrario el le dejaria que volara cuando quisiera, y solo le pediria ayuda cuando quisiera enviar alguna carta o correspondencia.

Cuando salieron el tenia una lechuza nevada sobre el hombro, esta era de un blanco que dejaba gris a la nieve y tenia unos ojos que brillaban de comprensión e inteligencia, ella mordía con su pico afectuosamente uno de sus mechones.

-Es hermosa cachorro

-Si Harry escogiste una muy bonita

-No tio Moony, no la escogi, ella se acerco y quizo ser mi amiga.

El sonrio y ambos adultos se vieron sorprendidos. Al regresar a la mancion ya les esperaban ambos elfos, Einen decidio dejar el baul en la habitacion de harry mientras los adultos estaban a punto de despedirse.

-Mama, pueden mi padrino y mi tio quedarse, asi cuando lleguen tio Demetrio y tio Basilio se conoceran.

La femenina los miro y despues de ver el rostro de su pequeño solo suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien bebe, pero aun si estan ellos seguiras con tu horario.

-Esta bien.

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **Nota: Pues... gracias por leer, este capitulo fue mas largo debido a que antes no había tenido tiempo para actualizar y decidi que debía retribuir eso :3 nos leemos pronto**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Dyclaimer** **:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

Referencias sobre otros planos (dimensionales) viajes en el tiempo y demas que sean comentados o se usen dentro de la historia pienso que tienen valides ( ¿si la magia existe porque otros mundos no?)

 **Summary** **:** Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo. Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

 **Notas iniciales:** Agradesco los review´s y apoyo hacia la historia TwT aunque quizas mi ego penso que seria mas interesante como al punto en que tendria para este momento por lo menos 30 mensajes, pero ni modos, me conformo con que varios siguen mi historia o les gusta.

Cuando hice el capitulo anterior pense... ¿Cambiar la varita de harry? Eso cambiaria muchas cosas sobre la relacion entre el y voldemort entonces pense mejor y dije quiero un Harry poderoso e inteligente, que mejor que darle mas de una varita, nunca se ha hecho pero hasta ahora dentro de la historia original no e escuchado que tener mas de una sea imposible asi que decidi hacer eso, ya veremos que pasa con nuestro chico una vez comienzen sus clases.

Siguiendo para mejorar un poco el entendimiento del texto de la historia:

-Blablabla- Platica, conversacion, hablan personajes

"Blablabla" ironias o pensamientos de personajes

-Blablabla- parsel

-Blablabla- Hechizos

* * *

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Viaje en el anden 9¾**

Harry había tenido el mejor resto de días que pudo desear antes de su comienzo en el colegio de magia y hechicería, su tío Moony se había llevado muy bien con su tío Basilio y por otro lado su Padrino y tío Demetrio no dejaban de darle dolores de cabeza a su mama Anastasia, quien ya les había hechizado mas de una vez, era divertido pasar tiempo en familia, de hecho cuando Remus y Sirius conocieron a su abuelo Vladimir, casi les da un infarto, Harry también sabia que su tío era un hombre lobo y eso en vez de asustarlo le daba emoción, preguntaba todo sobre las faces por las que pasaba y sobre todo una charla sobre las emociones positivas o negativas que traían consigo la transformación. Ellos también le platicaban largas historias sobre sus años en el colegio o las aventuras de su padre para lograr la atención de su madre, Sirius le hablo demasiado mal de un actual profesor llamado Severus Snape al que apodo Quejicus.

-Eso no esta bien padrino, no es bueno guardar rencores pasados y sobre todo infantiles

Había dicho logrando que este le mirara sorprendido y remus se riera a carcajada abierta, le hablaron también de otros profesores, de sus vidas, aunque no todo, Sasha sabia que aun le ocultaban mucho, y que varias cosas eran no solo muy personales si no también dolorosas.

No solo había pasado tiempo con su familia, su padrino le obligo a participar muy activamente en sesiones de vuelo que terminaban en divertidas competencias, partidas de ajedrez con remus que terminaban en muchos empates. También se tendía en largas platicas con Einen y Alfheim siempre se intereso por todo tipo de criaturas, mágicas o no, le llamaban la atención, sobre todo los seres mágicos, el tenia ya un amplio conocimiento sobre estos, aunque no todos, al menos los principales.

El ultimo mes paso volando demasiado rápido para su gusto Neit como había llamado a su lechuza se la pasaba volando en el gran patio o cazando, a veces esta se la pasaba a su lado pidiendo algo de atención o en busca de comida, ella también le traía ratones muertos, el pensaba que era símbolo de que ella era mas que una simple lechuza, el la había nombrado de tal forma mientras leía un libro sobre la historia egipcia y sus orígenes, Neit era una deidad Neit, o Neith, antigua diosa de la guerra y la caza, posteriormente creadora de dioses y hombres, divinidad funeraria, diosa de la sabiduría e inventora en la mitología egipcia. El pensó que esas descripciones iban bien para su lechuza, después de todo esta parecía mas inteligente que las lechuzas promedio incluso las mágicas, también era muy buena cazadora y cada que salía ella se lo demostraba con alguna presa entre sus garras, claro que esta no era creadora de dioses y hombres y tampoco había algo que le dijera que esta era una divinidad funeraria. El nombre de Neit era también conocida en la mitología griega como Atena y en la Romana como Minerva.

Harry suspiro, era el ultimo día de agosto, se levanto temprano, desayuno y su madre le excuso todas sus clases y practicas, salió a dar un paseo por el amplio terreno paso un momento mimando a Neit y a Ragbi, después entro para pasar tiempo con sus tíos y padrino, además estaba su abuelo y algunas de sus tías.

-Oh se te va a extrañar tanto pequeño- Había hablado María

Olga también le abrazaba fuertemente diciendo como no tendría a su caballerito para consentirlo y Harry no podía estar mas sonrojado pero contento.

-Oh quienes irán contigo pequeño

-Me acompañara mama, tío remus, tío Demetrio, tío Basilio, mi padrino, y el abuelo Vladimir.

-Como no lo pensé

Dijeron sonriendo ambas pues sabían que los mencionados eran los que pasaban mas tiempo con el y que les seria difícil separarse aun tratándose de Remus o Sirius que no tenían tanto tiempo dentro de la familia, una de las condiciones a las que ellos habían sido impuestos era mantener en secreto cualquier interacción o información importante que existiera, con relación a Harry o de la familia sobre todo las clases que se le daban.

Un perro llego corriendo mientras movía la cola y ladraba, saltaba y mostraba ánimos mientras restregaba su hocico contra la mano de Sasha.

-Padrino

-¿Estas emocionado Harry?

-Claro que si Tio Remus

-¿Ya tienes todo?

-Si mama, mi baúl, ya guarde el alimento de Neit, deje preparada las jaulas de Ragbi y Neit, también guarde ya mi caja de tesoros.

Los adultos presentes sonrieron, Remus estaba encantado con harry, y su presencia solo le ayudaba a sentirse menos solo y aun mas aceptado, incluso con la familia adoptiva de este quienes parecían no les interesaba su condición, al contrario de alguna forma le ayudaban. Remus en ese tiempo había mejorado, las ropas que le habían conseguido a pesar de todo lo que reclamo no las pudo regresar, por lo que tuvo que usarlas, eran de una calidad buena sin exagerar y cómodas, su aspecto se veía un poco rejuvenecido y se le notaba mas feliz.

Pasaron un día agradable, mientras se discutía todo lo que pasaría desde ahora y sobre todo su madre que no se había despegado de el diciendo que le extrañaría mucho cuando se fuera y que el lugar estaría solo sin el.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir, estaba listo, se había bañado y colocado ropa casual, un pantalón recto color negro, una camisa gris y un saco negro, ordeno su pelo hacia una coleta baja pues ya había crecido algo mas, bajo con sus pertenencias dejándolas cerca de la gran chimenea, se mantuvo un momento leyendo un libro que hablaba sobre la historia de la magia antigua, a las siete los elfos estaban trabajando ya preparando el desayuno o con los labores de la mansión, a las ocho bajaban arreglados sirius y remus mientras su madre salía de su despacho, sirius estaba vestido completamente de ropa negra y el cabello atado en una coleta baja como el, remus al contrario tenia un traje café, de pantalones rectos saco y chaleco, la camisa era blanca y la corbata de un tono mas oscuro rayando al negro, los zapatos de vestir eran también negros y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, su madre al contrario tenia una falda que llegaba cinco centímetros por debajo de la rodilla y que se cernía sobre su cintura, color negra, una playera de seda manga larga color roja y una túnica bermellón.

-Se ven bien, padrino, tio remus, tu te ves hermosa como siempre mama

-Gracias hijo

Después de este breve cambio de palabras fueron a desayunar, fue algo sustancioso suficiente para que no comiera dulces y cosas chatarras como es que su madre llamaba a todos esos azucares exagerados.

-No podre comprar siquiera una rana de chocolate

-Sasha demasiados dulces para un niño es malo, pero hagamos un trato, si encuentras una actividad física en la que gastar esa energía podrás cambiar en cada comida la fruta por algún panque o dulce, sin embargo no deberás exagerar y solo durante las comidas no cenas, ni mucho menos desayunos.

-Esta bien mama

Harry hizo un puchero aunque sus tíos y padrino solo se rieron, Demetrio y Basilio ya estaban en sus lugares charlando tranquilamente, cuando fueron las diez todos estaban listos para irse. La chimenea ardió en fuego Anastasia tomo un puñado de polvos que se encontraban en una maceta, lo lanzo y el fuego vivas rojo y de tonos naranjas cambio a uno mas calmado en color verde.

-Estación King Cross

Dijo su madre en un tono firme y fuerte, después dio un paso y desapareció entre el fuego, después siguió Harry con su baúl, Remus con la jaula de Neit, y Sirius con Ragbi, los últimos fueron Demetrio, Basilio y Vladimir.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h". Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Harry se acerco hacia Neit y la libero, pidió a su padrino si le hacia la jaula mas pequeña y una vez hecho la guardo, por el contrario a ragby prefirió mantenerle en la jaula tranquilamente.

-Neit preciosa puedes ir y adelantarte para estirar un rato las alas.

La lechuza le picoteo cariñosa y se alejo volando. Ahora prestando atención a su familia y a sus alrededores es que notaba las miradas de varias personas, su muy ligera sonrisa fue sustituida por una mascara de seriedad, sus cejas que se mantenían alineadas, su mirada que observaba a su alrededor cada cosa y su habilidad de distanciar los molestos ruidos y separarlos de los sonidos que fueran importantes, analizando cada sitio y persona, con el paso del tiempo su madre le había tenido que enseñar que no todos serian amables contigo y que en variadas y diversas situaciones mostrar debilidad o permitirse fácil familiaridad podía resultar en un error grave. Harry se mantenía recto con sus manos posando tranquilamente detrás de su espalda y su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en una mueca mas pequeña tan solo para su familia. Su madre, tíos y abuelo eran la perfecta imagen de elegancia y poder y sobre todo quedarse mirando a los ojos de estos te hundía a la sensación de su experiencia y sabiduría, si el sentimiento de ellos hacia ti era bueno te hacían sentir como si tuvieras un gran aliado y si eran malos sentías que ganabas al peor enemigo.

Con el tiempo y conforme se acerco el hecho de regresar a Londres Inglaterra Harry había tenido que conocer mucho e investigar, economía, política, familias, mentalmente sonrió, el país por lo menos en el lado mágico, era simplemente vulgar y poco desarrollado, muchos creían en la supremacía de la pureza de sangre que no veían mas haya de sus narices las consecuencias futuras de todo eso.

-Sasha, recuerda todo lo que hablamos, no solo eres un romanov, ni mucho menos solo un Potter o Black, eres mas haya de eso, y no importan los títulos que te pongan, eres tu propia persona.

-Si mama

Anastasia se inclino un poco y beso la frente de Harry, Remus y Sirius estaban un tanto incomodos, la fría imagen que daba la familia Romanov para quienes no eran parte de su circulo o se mantenían en lugares públicos era algo en lo que ninguno de los dos podía acostumbrarse aun, sobre todo sirius que seguidamente recordaba a su familia al ver esa pantalla que daban, incluso el mismo Harry.

-Bien cachorro, recuerda que debes divertirte y sacar de casillas a tus profesores.

Murmuro Sirius inclinándose un poco y guiñándole el ojo, remus suspiro y negó con una sonrisita, mientras Demetrio ladeaba una sonrisa y con su mirada brillando le decía que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo.

-Me han dicho que la biblioteca es grande y con libros interesantes, si es verdad espero que me lo cuentes, también sobre el castillo, debe ser una grandiosa arquitectura, si como dice la historia, la piedra principal fue tomada y pulida de un meteorito de mas de 45 millones de años.

-No se si pueda darte información de la veracidad de ello tío Basilio pero investigare

-Recuerda ser el mejor en todo, se inteligente en buscar y usar el conocimiento, no alardes, se sabio y usa el conocimiento solo cuando sea necesario y no para hacer de menos a otros.

-Si abuelo Vlad

Mientras se despedían su mirada capto muchos mas observadores, quienes le llamaron mas la atención fueron una familia de pelo rubio, entre platinado o cenizo, y con aires de frívolo carácter y superioridad, otra familia mucho mas grande y sencilla, de aire cálido y variantes actitudes.

-Creo hijo que ya deberías entrar.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

Su padrino le ayudo a subir el baúl mientras el subía al vagón cargando a Ragby dentro de su jaula, se despidió de todos en un corto asentimiento y se dirigió a sentarse, cerca de la ventana que le permitía ver hacia fuera solo noto como poco a poco la estación se dispersaba de tanta gente al ver a sus hijos ya colocados.

Logro captar algunas cortas conversaciones en realidad una que le divertido mucho fue la de un chico que había perdido o simplemente no encontraba a su sapo. Se sentía mal por el, pero lo gracioso era que de darle una mirada suspicaz al chico casi se cae de la risa con la anciana señora que le acompañaba se notaba que era severa y de actitud tan rendida y desilusionada hacia su nieto que dentro de el le daba un sentimiento de mosqueo, lo peor era su ropa, su madre seguro se hubiera terminado de arrancar los ojos con tal de no ver tal ultraje a la moda, por que ¿Quién usaba actualmente un sombrero con un buitre disecado rodeado de flores falsas, esa falda roja brillante con un saco verde pino y lo peor una bufanda de piel de mofeta? Negó queriendo eliminar la imagen, no era bueno ser irrespetuoso con personas mayores... aunque eso significara que la edad ya les afectaba mucho.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a su madre agitando la mano muy ligeramente y al resto de su familia, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se perdieron de su vista. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería interesante como resultarían las cosas.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entro un chico, era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz que estaba ligeramente enrojecida y aun con una mancha de tierra o ceniza, aun no sabia cual.

-¿Puedo?, no hay mas lugares

Sasha que había aprovechado a sacar el libro que había comenzado días atrás le miro y asintió tranquilamente, entre la vaga lectura a la cual no prestaba demasiada atención en realidad, sentía la mirada directa del chico sobre el. Bajo el libro y le miro enarcando una ceja y mostrándose curioso, el pelirrojo se sonrojo y tosiendo se aclaro un poco la garganta.

-Soy Ron Weasley

-¿Weasley? Tu familia figura en algunos libros descendencia y linajes de sangre si recuerdo bien

-¿Enserio?

Se notaba sumamente impresionado y asombrado

-¿Acaso no lo sabias? No importa, es un placer conocerte, soy Alexandr Romanov

Contesto de una manera tanto informal notando que el hecho de que el pelirrojo no mantenía las costumbres de etiqueta que se daban a los "sangre pura"

-¿Romanov? No me suena ese apellido

-Es porque es un apellido Ruso, dejando eso de lado creo que seria bueno conocernos, quizás lleguemos a estar en la misma casa y aun si no ocurre podríamos seguir hablando y ser amigos.

La mascara de Harry cayo un poco dándole una suave sonrisa, el saber que el contrario no tenia idea de quien era verdaderamente –aun- le permitía que se conocieran y que le diera una imagen propia al pelirrojo.

-Claro, ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

-Hum, verlo si, no mucho practicarlo, aunque me agrade volar en escoba

-¿Tienes algún equipo?

-Varios en realidad, los Puddlemere United, Los Caerphilly Catapults de Gales, Los Fitchburg Finches de Estados Unidos y Los Montrose Magpies de escocia.

-Wow si que son varios

-Si vario, ya que cada uno de los equipos tienen buenas técnicas, tácticas o habilidades, a veces cambian la velocidad por fuerza, o juego bruto por destreza.

-Yo prefiero los Chudley Cannons

La platica inicio ligera y pronto fue desviándose lentamente y con ayuda de Harry hacia un terreno no tan... simple, como lo eran los deportes. De repente Ragby había despertado de su siesta y deseaba salir de la jaula que había sido acomodada.

-Vaya ¿esa es tu mascota?

-Si mis tíos me la regalaron

-Parece... cara

-Hum en realidad no sabría decirte, aprecio lo que recibo por el sentimiento impreso en el, y no por cuantos galeones costo, ha sido mi compañía desde que era pequeño, asi que es mas un amigo mas que una simple mascota.

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

-Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

Harry noto que se encontraba incomodo el chico así que decidió vagar por otro tema.

-Tienes hermanos

-Si, cinco mas, soy el sexto y después sigue mi hermana... em sabes, creo, creo que te juzgue mal

-¿Por?

-Bueno yo... yo pensé que serias un sangre pura y bueno...un creído...lo siento

Harry que en un principio había visto su mirada de envidia e infantil enojo solo alzo los hombros restándole algo de importancia.

-No te preocupes, pero no es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada, por mas que mi madre sea una sangre pura yo soy un mestizo, si tuviera que explicarte mi vida familiar no acabaríamos nunca ya que es algo... complicada.

Mientras conversaban de otros temas como el colegio, o las casas, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó.

-¿Quieren algo del carrito pequeños?

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos.

-Entonces nada, pero muchas gracias señora

-Si cambian de opinión estaré en la locomotora queridos

La mujer se retiro y Harry saco de debajo del asiento una pequeña canasta cerrada que antes de subir le había dado su madre como aperitivo para el camino. Y agradecía que Einen se preocupara tanto por el. La canasta contenía algunos emparedados, unas pocas frutas, un termo algo grande seguramente con jugo de uva o naranja, dos tazas para la bebida y un paquete de galletas con una pequeña nota.

"No comas muchos dulces rufián y disfruta en compañía de algún amigo o dos"

Sonrió notando el tono burlón de la elfa.

-¿Deseas? Al parecer hicieron suficiente como para que sobre

Ron que miraba con los ojos abiertos tan "fina" comida solo asintió dejando sus bocadillos de lado y tomando uno de los emparedados.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no compraste dulces?

-Mi madre piensa que son azucares innecesarios para el cuerpo y que con frutas es suficiente el dulce que recibo, a veces puedo comer alguna que otra galleta o pastelillo, pero no es recurrente.

-Ohh

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo los emparedados y el resto de los alimentos. El paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda, Harry lo reconoció como el chico del sapo y quien tenia a esa abuela tan... vistosa.

-Perdón. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

-¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

-Entonces si lo encuentras, deberías tener en consideración colocarlo en algún frasco, con agujeros para que entre el aire, así no correría tanto riesgo o se te perdería

-Si tienes razón, bueno gracias de todas formas

El chico se fue y después de que Sasha guardara todo dejando solo un pedazo de pan en migajas para Ragby que se mantenía glotón tomo nuevamente su libro, estaba satisfecho y no tenia en realidad demasiadas ganas de continuar platicando, al parecer Ron lo comprendió por que prefirió mantenerse picando a su vaga y perezosa rata.

Mas temprano que tarde la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno

Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

-Ya le hemos dicho que no

Ron habla hablado, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando Sasha quien prefirió mejor ignorar el suceso y continuar con su lectura.

-¿Estas leyendo? Yo ya leí todos los libros de la escuela e intente hacer algunos hechizos, también leí Hogwarts una historia, estoy ansiosa de que las clases comiencen sobre todo espero las de transformación o Encantamientos.

Harry dejo su libro, miro con ojos abiertos de sorpresa a la chica y después de recomponerse enarco la ceja y suspiro negando un poco.

-Si por fin pudiste tomar un poco de aire, y al menos me dejaras por favor el espacio para responder lo que me preguntaste estaría agradecido.

-Yo... lo siento

-Se que estas nerviosa pero deberías intentar no ahogar a las personas de preguntas, no todas reaccionaran bien, volviendo al inicio, estoy leyendo origen de la magia -magia antigua, y como consejo, piensa como piensan los sabios, mas habla como la gente sencilla.

-¿Por qué como consejo?

-Señorita...

-Ah, cierto llamame Hermione, soy Hermione Granger

-Bien un gusto soy Alexandr Romanov

-¿Romanov? ¿Cómo la dinastía Romanov de rusia que se dice se extinguió?

-Exactamente esa, aunque no me gustaría que entráramos en ese tema, bien Hermione, como decia, se nota que eres una chica dedicada al estudio y que te esfuerzas para ser la mejor, para el éxito el trabajo duro siempre es necesario, pero el como demuestras tus saberes es diferente, con sinceridad a mi no me agradaría alguien quien me este corrigiendo de mala manera o que se mueva como si supiera todo, al contrario preferiría una compañera que sea inteligente pero humilde y que sepa no mandarme o darme un ultimátum de como hacer las cosas, si no corregirme y aconsejarme.

-Bueno si lo dices así realmente... yo... gracias por el consejo

-De nada

Harry sonrió y después de que el chico mirara el intercambio de forma muda y de presentarse como Neville Longbottom se alejo con la castaña y retomo su lectura.

-Sabes Ron

-¿Qué pasa?

-Desde el inicio del viaje se me olvido decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, que tienes algo manchada la nariz, ten usa el pañuelo, no lo requiero en este momento

-Gracias

Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

-Al parecer ya estamos a punto de llegar, seria bueno que nos cambiáramos y nos coloquemos el uniforme.

Se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia, Sasha saco su varita y apunto hacia el.

-Quédate quieto te ayudare con eso, garment reparo

Murmuro mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita, la ropa parecía menos raída, después lanzo un hechizo.

-mundare limpidus

El hechizo venia del latín "yo limpio sin dejar mancha" y por ultimo uso fingere que significaba amoldar y usado en la ropa de ron hizo que esta tomara el tamaño que su amigo requería para su ropa. El resultado final era un uniforme que parecía casi nuevo.

-Wow Alexandr eres genial, gracias

-De nada, y puedes decirme Alex o Sasha, como gustes, aunque... bueno mejor después

Sonrió casi divertido y ron no sabia el porque sentía que eso no era bueno aunque tampoco malo.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Era un hombre grande, seguramente mitad gigante, de cara peluda, pero ojos parecidos a pequeños escarabajos que brillaban cálidos en unión con la luz de la farola que tenia en mano.

Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Las nubes se movían en el nocturno cielo y parecían poco a poco dispersarse para dejar un oleo de azules oscuros llegando a negros, con la luna dando bienvenida al resto de las estrellas que se dispersaban.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!

Harry subió a uno acompañado de Ron y seguidos de Neville y Hermione, impresionantemente para Sasha, el pelirrojo había comenzado una conversación con la castaña y el otro chico, se notaban sumamente nerviosos.

La pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

* * *

 **Nota final** : Bien tengo que disculparme primeramente por el retraso del capitulo no me sentía con demasiados ánimos en realidad, otro anuncio les invito a leer o releer otra historia que estoy volviendo a subir aunque es la primera vez que la publico en Fanfiction, la historia se llama **Tempus** **Mutatio** , pronto subiré la actualización de esta también.

Espero sus prontos mensajes o por lo menos un Favorito o Siguiendo en la historia ; ) nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

**Dyclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

Referencias sobre otros planos (dimensionales) viajes en el tiempo y demas que sean comentados o se usen dentro de la historia pienso que tienen valides ( ¿si la magia existe porque otros mundos no?)

 **Summary:** Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo. Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

 **Notas iniciales** : Agradesco los review´s y apoyo hacia la historia TwT aunque quizas mi ego penso que seria mas interesante como al punto en que tendria para este momento por lo menos 30 mensajes, pero ni modos, me conformo con que varios siguen mi historia o les gusta.

Cuando hice el capitulo anterior pense... ¿Cambiar la varita de harry? Eso cambiaria muchas cosas sobre la relacion entre el y voldemort entonces pense mejor y dije quiero un Harry poderoso e inteligente, que mejor que darle mas de una varita, nunca se ha hecho pero hasta ahora dentro de la historia original no e escuchado que tener mas de una sea imposible asi que decidi hacer eso, ya veremos que pasa con nuestro chico una vez comienzen sus clases.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Selecciones con sorpresas.**

POV´S NORMAL

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, Sasha pensó que como muchos dentro de su familia la mujer era alguien a quien debía respetar y no molestar, se notaba ese aire severo e inteligente que tenia, y de alguna forma no pudo evitar compararla con su madre, una mujer recta a la que es imposible llevar la contraria o intentar molestarla verdaderamente.

-Los de primer año profesora McGonagall

La mayor alzo el rostro y barrio con su mirada a todos, asintió y se giro para mirar al mitad gigante.

-Te lo agradezco Hagrid desde aquí me hare cargo. "Con que el se llama Hagrid, y ella es la profesora McGonagall, Sirius y Remus me dijeron que nunca es bueno molestarla, así que mejor evitare problemas con ella"

La profesora abrió la puerta que se encontraba de lado izquierdo por debajo de las escaleras que suponía Harry llegaban al comedor principal, cuando entraron a la habitación noto estaban en una especie de segundo vestíbulo, o una sala de espera, aunque no había asientos, las paredes tenían cuadros que se movían y los observaban curiosos, además de un par de calendaros que iluminaban el espacio.

Harry se alejo un poco al contrario de muchos otros niños que se juntaban como un rebaño atemorizado de ovejas, ron se mantuvo a su lado, se le notaba ancioso y casi temeroso, se pregunto porque todos lucian con tanto miedo. La castaña de nombre Hermione apretaba el borde de su chaleco gris de punto que conformaba parte del uniforme, y Neville el chico del sapo se removia en su lugar, noto de soslayo tambien aquel rubio del callejon Diagon, resguardado por dos chicos mas grandes y robustos.

Alzo el rostro y presto la debida atencion cuando noto que la mayor iba a dar unas palabras, mientras MInerva barria con su mirada a los chicos su voz recta e impasible resono entre las paredes, sin necesidad de tener que gritar.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Harry noto como detenía su mirada en la capa de neville que estaba mal acomodada, también en el cuello alzado de ron y la corbata mal anudada, y por un momento vio que asentía hacia el, como satisfecha con su impecable imagen.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia, Esperad tranquilos

—Vaya que miedo que dio

—No fue tan malo ron, por cierto acomódate el cuello y el nudo lo tienes chueco.

Alzo solo un poco la voz y llamo la atención de Neville

—Neville alísate la capa y acomódala, la profesora al parecer no tolera una imagen desarreglada

Neville y Ron se pusieron rojos y asintieron mientras Hermiene tenia una leve sonrisita, ella junto con Neville se acercaron a Harry quien esperaba pacientemente.

—¿En que casa creen quedar y como piensan que es la selección?

—Mi hermano Fred me dijo que hay que pelear con un troll

—Algunos chicos dicen que debes mostrar un hechizo

—¿No creen que ambas cosas son algo...tontas?

—¿Por qué lo dices Alex?

—Bueno, a penas estamos entrando, entre nosotros abran algunos meztisos o hijos de padres no magicos que viven en el mundo muggle, por lo tanto no tienen muchos conocimientos sobre la magia, costumbres e incluso rituales, si lo pensamos asi que nos hagan pelear con un troll asegura que simplemente quieren matarnos, ni siquiera magos adultos pueden solos con una de esas criaturas, y sobre los encantamientos, no muchos prestan atencion a sus libros asi que dudo que nos hagan hacer eso, por otro lado a penas vamos entrando, la idea es que nos enseñen no que nos maten con alguna prueba sorpresa. Y si eso no te tranquiliza entonces, te dire que la selección solo es eso, escogen a cual de las casas vamos a ir, es como un test de personalidad, veran cual es uno de nuestros mayores rasgos y a partir de eso decidiran nuestra casa.

Harry no se dio cuenta y si lo hizo no le importo, pero su conversacion fue escuchada y eso tranquilizo a muchos de los chicos que estaban algo alejados del cuarteto.

—Entonces...la pregunta que queda es a que casa ir

—Ciertamente, aunque a mi no me importa, todos son buenas, como dijo la profesora, ademas ¿Qué importa la casa?

—¿Cómo que, que importa? A partir de ello sabras quienes seran tus amigos o podras ganar la copa

—Hum... me parece un poco equivocado ron, velo desde otro punto de vista, lo que hacen en realidad es dividirnos, nos ponen es estas casas para un mejor control, la idea es, de todo un grupo hacer cuatro equipos, con eso aprovechan los profesores a los alumnos de curso superior que seran de alguna forma un apoyo para cuidar y ver por nosotros, dicen que las casas seran como nuestra familia, simplemente por que conviviremos mas de esa forma, pero nunca dijo que estaba prohibido hacer amistad con personas de otras casas, por otro lado la pregunta de ¿A cual casa ir? Y el porque eso no me importa, de cada casa salieron notables y famosos magos, Dumbledore el director fue de Gryffindor, Garrik olivander un gran creador de varitas fue ravenclaw, severus snape un gran maestro de pociones pertenecio a Slytherin, Newton Scamander el escritor de animales fantasticos y donde encontrarlos, y dicho libro que usaremos fue de Huffleppuf, y asi como cada casa cada cierta generacion tiene un mago que sobre sale del resto y beneficia a la comunidad magica, tambien cada casa ha tenido su aporte...oscuro.

Hermione abrio la boca, y despues la volvio a cerrar, la abrio, y despues solo quedo en silencio, en realidad TODOS quedaron en silencio, muchos sabian las casas a las que irian, y a la que no querrian ir por nada del mundo, pero viendolo por el lado como aquel chico de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes lo decia, era un pensamiento algo revolucionario

—Y ademas, simplemente no estoy seguro de que por que pertenescas a una casa, no puedas llegar a tener rasgos de otras, por ejemplo un leon podria trabajar duro y ser leal, un tejon puede ser inteligente, un cuervo ser astuto e incluso una serpiente ser valiente. Chicos, somos niños nuestras mentes siguen en constante desarrollo y conforme crecemos iremos tomando nuestras propias ideas, creencias y claro, iremos cambiando nuestras actitudes, hoy pueden tener un odio por alguien y el dia de mañana notaran que aquello solo fue un gasto de tiempo y energia.

—Pe...pero Harry, los Slytherin ¿Valientes?

—Ron, el como nos crian afecta demasiado lo que pensamos de los demas, para mi tu eres igual a hermione o a Neville, sin embargo alguien que se guie por la clase, vera a un "traidor a la sangre", a una "sangre sucia" y en mi vera a un "sucio mestizo", ¿sabes lo que yo veo? A magos, como mi madre me dice, aquí solo hay una nueva generacion de magos, listos para aprender, salir adelante y tener un futuro... por sobre todo somos niños, hay que disfrutar, las competencias de casas son eso, competencias sanas, a veces se pierde, otras se gana. Y las amistades a demas de alguna que otra rivalidades son buenas, sin tener que llegar al punto de la agresion, creo que los Slytherin no deberian ser tratados mal, solo por que de ahí salio un mago oscuro, al contrario abria que comprender cual fue la razon para que ese "mago oscuro" se creara. Nunca culpes a otros por algo que no han hecho o de lo que no tienen control.

El lugar quedo en silencio y poco a poco se alzaron varios murmullos, y muchos otros lanzaban miradas suspicases al chico como si lo analizaran, ese joven, de pelo negro, era un especimen raro y exotico.

Tanto fue aquello que el pasar de los fantasmas, fue algo desapercibido.

—En marcha

La profesora habia vuelto, mirando a todos, con un brillo intrigado, pues parecian relajados, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado pensativos y silenciosos, los guio fuera de aquel cuarto y subiendo las escaleras abrio las grandes puertas de madera del comedor. Todos alineados en un hilera, hermione iba detrás de Neville, el venia en medio de ella y de Ron.

A Harry le encanto el lugar, el techo simulando el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, y miles de velas flotando iluminaban todo dando tambien calor al ambiente, daba gracias a la magia, que no permitian que la cera se derritiera y cayera sobre la cabeza de todos. Cuatro grandes mesas largas ocupadas ya en gran parte por los varios alumnos, los utensilios de oro, que se le hacian un perfecto desperdicio y derroche de dinero, y una tarima elevada por un par de escalones que daban a otra mesa alineada de forma perpendicular al resto, con sillas altas y rectas que el notaba incomodas, la de en medio por sobre el resto era la mas... pretenciosa, pues lucia decorados y tallados de oro.

La profesora McGonagall los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado.

Harry en realidad no conocía a nadie, y no podia decir que eso le molestara o afectara, el queria disfrutar su estadia en el colegio, pero su madre y su familia ya habían dado ciertas indicaciones y prevenciones que el debia mantener en mente, por sobre todo estaba la familia, y una vez se escuchara su nombre, el comenzaria a actuar, porque no dejaria que le usaran, que le tomaran de menos y mucho menos queria una fama heredada con la muerte de sus padres biologicos. El dejaria huella por si mismo, sonaba algo egoista, pero primero estaba el, y despues los demas.

La profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Su madre habria hecho una mueca si tuviera que ponerse aquello y de hecho, seguro ella primero lo hubiera quemado o se hubiera dignamente ido del lugar sin darle una segunda mirada.

Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza_

 _cualquier medio para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora se habia colocado a un lado del taburete, dejando caer entre sus manos un rollo abierto, que con solo el timbre de su voz era suficiente para que todos escucharan.

–Cuando los llame se sentaran y les colocare el sombrero. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña, el en realidad no sabia a que casa iria, quizas ravenclaw simplemente por que su familia hacia crianza de cuervos.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Harry penso si esa seria su mejor casa, tambien le llamaba la atencion Huffleppuf pues el escudo de su familia tenia tambien colores amarillos y negros.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Harry pudo ver a los gemelos seguro aquellos eran los hermanos de Ron, silbando. Hum o ir a Slytherin no habia nada que el apreciara mas que la calma, la prudencia y por supuesto las mascaras que su familia le habia enseñado a tener como todo heredero.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Aunque tampoco Griffindor sonaba mal, la casa lucia totalmente descontrolada para el, que a pesar que sabia tenia honor y valor para estar en ella preferia por lejos de todo, el constante escandalo y desorganizacion. Oh vaya, preferencias, preferencias, el querer saber a donde le mandarian era algo que le estaba colocando emocionado, deseaba saber ya cual era su actitud mas notable, Valentia, Trabajo duro, Inteligencia o Astucia.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—Finnigan, Seamus.

El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Vaya, aquello fue una sorpresa para Harry, penso que a final Hermione terminaria en Ravenclaw o quizas ella era una chica mas bien estudiosa y no completamente inteligente, habia una diferencia entre ambas, si, quizas era eso. Cuando Neville, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, Harry suspiro, en realidad no le parecia agradable que se rieran de el cuando se notaba su falta de autoestima y por sobre todo su timidez debido al mismo, ademas esa era ya la segunda sorpresa, penso que su... compañero, iria a la casa de los Tejones, despues de todo habia presentido que el era alguien leal, aunque... Griffindor le ayudaria con su timides y autoestima, de eso estaba seguro.

Malfoy era aquel joven que se habia encontrado en el callejon, y lo extraño es que no le habia dirigido una sola palabra, quizas estaba avergonzado o molesto con el, ya que su madre de una u otra forma en realidad lo humillo un poco, se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos o guardaespaldas, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter; Harry!

O si, habia esperado eso, amplio una sonrisa, casi como el gato de Alicia, mientras los pocos que quedaban miraban para saber quien de ellos seria, Ron por sobre todo tenia los ojos tan abiertos como un plato cuando el comenzo a caminar y se alejo de su lado, tranquilamente, con el rostro alzado y no permitiendo que todo el ajetreo lo turbara, se sento, antes de que el sombrero le fuera puesto y su mirada cubierta, noto las bocas abiertas de Hermione, Neville a y del chico Draco que por alguna extraña razon estaba ruborizado, quizas de enojo, sospecho él.

—Hum, Dificil, en realidad dificil. Tienes el valor, la lealtad, la inteligencia y claramente la astucia, no temes al trabajo duro, y constantemente buscas lograr tus metas, pero mantienes tu honor para con los tuyos, eres un camaleon, capas de estar en cualquiera de las casas, y tu lo sabes... Sin embargo, no te lanzarias al peligro, no sin antes pensarlo, tampoco serias leal al punto de dejarte mandar o ser usado, y para nada vuelcas veneno contra tus enemigos, eres un completo erudito, lo veo, la casa de los cuervos te permitira mucho, dejara que extiendas tus alas, y cuando estes listo, el aire que soples traera consigo una revolucion. Tu lugar esta con: RAVENCLAW

Harry sonrio, agradecio con su mente al sombrero y se lo retiro, erguido, con la cabeza en alto y pasos seguros hasta los cuervos que de un momento a otro estallaron en aplausos, Harry se sento esperando que la selección terminara.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, estaba Hagrid el medio gigante, que lo miró y le sonrio. La profesora que por un momento se vio algo desilucionada pero al mismo tiempo alegre, el director que parecia completamente triste, con su cara de abuelito que para harry era quizas un tanto molesto. Harry también vio al profesor Severus Snape, el oscuro maestro de semblante serio y quizas hasta agrio. Estaba cerca de otro profesor muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.

Ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry solo suspiro no entendia porque les importaba tanto la casa a la que eran enviados de alguna forma u otra todas eran buenas. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry aplaudio calmada mente, varios le miraron, sobre todo los de año superior, el aplauso fue breve y lo dejo mientras se acomodaba de manera recta esperando la continuacion,

La profesora enrollo en pergamino y se llevo el sombrero y el taburete, se pregunto por que simplemente no lo desaparecio, ¿quizas era por las propiedades magicas del sombrero?

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no, el se preguntaba porque el profesor actuaba asi, su abuelo Nicolas le habia comentado que el director habia tenido una vida algo agitada y con secretos un tanto complicados, quizas toda esa bondad y alegria era para ocultar el resto de sus emociones, o simplemente otra estrategia mas para su, amable forma de manipular, o claro que se habia dado cuenta, de hecho, su madre y tios le advirtieron, claro, a espaldas de Remus y Sirius que confiaban ciegamente en el anciano bonachon , su familia era distinta, sus tios habian investigado todo y tomado muy seriamente su seguridad, le daban importancia hasta el mas pequeño de los rumores y se mantenian al tanto de todo, ellos y el mismo no eran tontos, sabian que, quien, cuando era el un bebe, le habia llevado con las personas que casi le matan y que supuestamente eran su familia de sangre, sabian el porque, el era importante, pero su madre, tios, sus abuelos y el mismo, no iban a permitir que le usaran, no como si fuera un cerdo para el matadero, y no para proteger personas que el no conocia y se creian con derecho de decir que el tenia la obligacion de terminar una guerra que ni adultos mas experimentados podian terminar.

Miro hacia delante, notando como las vacias mesas con solo platos eran ahora sustituidas por varios manjares, carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y demas incluso bombones de menta, aunque el para nada comeria dulces, estuviera o no vigilado por su madre el no rompería la promesa que le hizo. Tomo cuidadosamente y con todo protocolo, los alimentos, sirviendose chicharos, algunas rebanadas de tomate, zanahoria, algo de brocoli, salchichas y sobre estas puso un poco de salsa de tomate dulce. Comio tranquilamente mientras escuchaba como el conjunto de todas las mesas creaba ruido inentendible, los leones rugian, los tejones y cuervos eran mas moderados, y las serpientes tan misteriosas como siempre solo susurraban.

Noto la entrada de los fantasmas, el ya habia leido y sabia suficiente, las historias de su padrino y remus habia ayudado, miro a la dama gris, que era el fantasma de Ravenclaw, para siempre palida, con ese semblante que parecia tristeza y culpa, y alejada de todo y de todos, una fantasma que quizas paso por mucho y que como todo ser humano llego a equivocarse y eso la trajo a la "vida" que ahora cargaba. No solo miro a su fantasma tambien miro a los otros, casi decapitado como le decian los poco amables a Sir Nicolas, El varon sanginario a quien todos parecian temer y el fraile siempre amable de los tejones.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Harry solo respiro profundamente y se mantuvo impasible, no toco nada de aquello y lo único que hizo fue sustituir el jugo de calabaza por medio vaso de leche tibia.

Penelope Clearwater estaba un poco alejada pero amable y algo seria se presentaba con algunas chicas de primer curso que estaban cerca, junto con otras chicas de curso superior una que al parecer era Marietta y la otra Cho. La que mas atencion le prestaba a las tres era Padma Patil una de las gemelas y Morag MacDougal, despues hablando amigablemente estaban Terry Boot, Michael Corner, que le preguntaban a un chico de tercero o cuarto año llamado Roger Davies sobre las clases, por otro lado delante de el Grant Page y Anthony Goldstein , hablaban sobre como serian los maestros ademas de platicar sobre Quidditch, por ultimo Jason Samuels , Jeremy Stretton y Mandy Brocklehurst hablaban sobre sus familias.

-Yo soy Meztisa, mi padre es un mago y mi madre una Muggle casi se divorcian cuando ella se entero, pero pudieron resolverlo.

Por un momento la conversascion aminoro y varios de su casa le miraron.

-¿Imagino que quieren saber de mi?

-Bueno, seremos compañeros, creemos que seria adecuado

-Y tienen razon sin embargo a veces dar mucha informacion puede ser peligroso, puede que no seamos serpientes pero hay un dicho que dice, cria cuervo y te sacaran los ojos, nosotros y nuestra casa no es mas santa que las otras, la diferencia es que tenemos un orgullo frio pero no calculado para dañar directamente.

-Ciertamente, y comprendo en parte lo que dices, pero si no das un poco de ti, dudo que funcione muy bien esto de compartir, sobre todo despues del discurso que en realidad, nos diste a todos los de primer curso.

Harry sonrio amablemente pero sin mostrar que les permitiria propasarse con el.

-Bueno de nacimiento soy sangrepura de segunda clase, ya saben quienes son mis padres biologicos, aunque a diferencia de lo que chismosos escritores y periodistas dijeron yo no me crie de ninguna de las formas en que se dice, yo fui adoptado

-¿Adoptado? ¿Por quien?

-Bueno seria correcto decirles mi nombre completo, Me llamo Harry Alexandr Potter Black Romanov

La mesa de los cuervos quedo en silencio, mirando con ojos grandes a Harry que se mantenia en expresion taciturna.

-¿Black Romanov?

-Actualmente mi arbol genealogico es complicado, y sobre todo mi vida personal es... personal, no me agrada que vayan de tras de mi con ese titulo de el-niño-que-vivio, es tonto y poco creativo, solo soy Harry, Alex o Sasha, como gusten decirme

La expresion de Harry se suaviso un poco, mientras los de mayor año murmuraban, los de primero como el, con inteligencia digerian la poca pero importante informacion que se les habia dado.

-Entonces te dire Sasha, tu puedes decirme Mandy

Le sonrio tranquila y amable

-Imagino que debes sentirte estresado por como nadie es discreto para contigo

-Si algo, pero cuando ya es normal te terminas acostumbrando, y sabes como ignorarlo o evitarlo

-Oh a mi puedes decirme Jeremy

-Jason

-Bien, es un placer

-Oye y ¿Por qué no comes postre?

Jason que lucia como un chico observador y de rapida respuesta llevo el tema hacia algo mas mundano.

-Oh bueno en realidad comer dulces de noche o incluso durante cualquier hora no lo tengo permitido, según mi madre son azucares innecesarios, y solo puedo durante las comidas tomar algo si encuentro alguna actividad donde quemar esa energia

-Vaya si que es algo estricta tu madre

-No tanto, ademas se que lo hace por mi bien y para que tenga un correcto crecimiento.

La platica a la que Harry se integro fue comoda, hablaron sobre gustos, libros que habian leido y despues pasaron a hablar de los profesores.

Mirandolos de reojo Harry noto como el semi gigante tomaba de una cuantiosa copa, por el sonrojo era claro que se trataba de vino o quizas algo mas fuerte, la profesora McGonagall hablaba con el director, el Profesor Filius que era el jefe de su casa intercambiaba palabras con la profesora Sprout, entre otros mas, aunque el sabia que no todos se presentaban en el gran comedor o la mayoria no llegaba siquiera al primer dia, si no hasta el siguiente cuando daban las clases.

-Entonces

Se giro prestando atencion, sabia que le habian preguntado, medito por un momento la respuesta

-Aun no hemos tenido una sola clase, pero personalmente tengo respeto por el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall

-Encerio...pero a Grant le acaban de decir que aun siendo buen maestro si vas encontra de slytherin el no tiene piedad

-Bueno no puedes culparlo ¿O si? Aun si dicen que el resto de maestros son justos no es cierto, el profesor filius tendra predispocicion por alumnos inteligentes y con ganas de aprender, la profesora Mcgonagall tambien, y al parecer tambien toma en cuenta las presentaciones, incluso el profesor Snape tiene un poco mas de derecho de consentir a su casa, desde la guerra, todos o la mayoria piensan que todos los Slytherin son enemigos, los juzgan y los atacan, ellos por crianza o debido a circunstancias deben manejar muchas mascaras y esconderse a si mismos porque saben que aun si tienen a alguien de confiansan corren el riesgo de ser traicionados, asi que, lo que ellos hacen es simple, atacar antes de que les ataquen.

Nuevamente los chicos cercanos que escucharon se mantuvieron en silencio, no podian refutar aquello, el argumento era valido y la hipotesis si se pensaba bien era certera.

Harry miro hacia la mesa alta, barrio pasando sus observadores ojos por todos los maestros hasta encontrar unos posos negros, indiferentes y frios, era Severus Snape, de pelo negro, alta figura quizas llegando al metro noventa o un poco mas, era una figura imponente, que inspiraba temor y respeto, el deseaba tener clases ya, no queria probarse ante el, simplemente queria conocer a quien para el era un hombre inteligente, según su tio remus, el hombre que habia terminado por desviar la mirada para prestarle atencion al de turbante, era alguien calculador, desdeñoso, con un gran repertorio de ironia y sarcasmo, una mirada que calaba el alma, pero que si sabias escucharlo, podias aprender. Si incluso su abuelo Nicolas le habia comentado del logro del hombre, uno de los pocos magos que realmente podria decir que era MAESTRO de pociones, no porque el ministerio le diera el titulo, si no porque en la confederacion mundial de pocionistas este habia ganado el reconocimiento para merecer el titulo.

Fruncio el ceño, y se vio repentinamente irritado, dos veces, dos veces habia sentido una fuerza intentar entrar a su mente, la primera intento hacerlo de forma brusca mientras admiraba al profesor Snape y la segunda intentaba entrar como el viento colandose entre las ramas de los arboles, mas suave como si intentara que el no se diera cuenta. Agradecia que su familia le enseñara a proteger su mente.

Cuando los postres desaparecieron, y el director se levanto de su asiento, todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry enarco una ceja, mas que nada intentando descubrir que se traia el director con aquel anuncio, el colegio era magico, y el hombre el director, simplemente podia usar su MAGIA para poner restricciones, era obvio que queria levantar la curiosidad, pero de quien, ¿Acaso de el?, posiblemente, pero con ello entonces habia algo mas profundo, si queria que el investigara, entonces lo que planeaba involucraba algo peligroso, o algo sumamente peligroso.

Cuando todo el algo tonto y sobre actuado teatro que dio el director termino, cada prefecto llevo a la conmitiva de primeros a las respectivas casas, la sala común de Ravenclaw se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo, todos se detuvieron quedando frente a una aldaba de bronce con forma de aguila, en una puerta sin picaporte.

-Bien aquí esta ubicada nuestra casa, a diferencia del resto no tenemos algun retrato para dar contraseña, o alguna pared que aparesca o desaparesca, mucho menos tenemos que elegir un barril y correr el riesgo de ser bañados en vinagre, lo que se hace es simple si quieren entrar resuelvan el acertijo que se les da. El cual siempre cambia.

-¿Cuál es el mago que puede sentirse animal, sin ser animago?

Los alumnos quedaron en silencio, preguntandose entre murmullos, incluso el mismo prefecto se sentia algo confundido, ellos sabian muchos acertijos, e incluso a veces varios se repetian cambiando tan solo un poco. Harry que ya lo sabia dio un paso adelante.

-Los alumnos de Hogwarts

La entrada se abrio, mientras varios veian con impresión y algo de respeto a Harry, la sala era amplia y circular, para llegar habian tenido que subir por unas escaleras en caracol muy angosta. La sala cuentaba con grandes ventanas arqueadas muy decoradas, y las paredes están decoradas con tapices color azul y bronce. El techo abovedado está pintado como el cielo estrellado, decoración misma que se repetia de igual forma en la alfombra del suelo color azul marino. Mesas, sillas y libreros se encuentraban acomodados en la sala, y una escultura en mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw esta colocada junto a la puerta que conducia segun los prefectos a los dormitorios.

-Bien las reglas que tenemos son simples y son para mantener el orden entre nuestra casa y la convivencia de las otras.

No se permite la entrada a otras casas al menos que sean invitados, invadir territorio que no es nuestro y sin permiso es sancionado con baja de puntos

Siempre respetaran el toque de queda, no pueden rondar los pasillos de noche, si se les descubre y un profesor o prefecto les encuentra se les restaran puntos y tendran castigo con algun maestro.

Los alumnos que tengan castigos con otros maestros que no sean nuestro jefe de casa, le avisaran, tanto el horario como el tiempo que tomara dicho castigo

El horario para el desayuno es a las 7:30 am, las clases comienzan a las 10 am, el almuerzo es a las 3 pm, la comida a las 5 pm y la cena a las 7 pm, quien se salte clases sera sansionado con una reduccion de puntos

Las tareas seran revisadas por alumnos superiores o nosotros los perfectos, en el tablero se impondran avisos sobre grupo de estudio o repaso.

Se prohiben hechizos si no es solo para proteccion o estudio, si atacan a alguien sea o no de su propia casa y la accion no es justificada, se reeduciran puntos y se les dara castigo

Los chicos, y las chicas no pueden entrar a los dormitorios contrarios, si son atrapados se les restara puntos y se les enviara con el jefe de casa para un castigo

Cada viernes a los de primer año se les asignara una cita, el profesor Filius hablara con ustedes para saber el desempeño escolar que tengan y el pueda apoyarlos si requieren alguna tutoria extra

-Eso es todo, el corredor de lado izquierdo son las habitaciones de los varones, y del lado derecho el de las chicas, como advertencia, tengan cuidado con las escaleras que se mueven, la primera semana les ayudaremos para ubicarse en ese tiempo deben aprender y memorizar los caminos, Peeves, un poltergeist acostumbra a hacer bromas, intenten no caer en ellas, ya que solo el varon sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin puede controlarlo

-Dicho esto chicos, bienvenidos a la casa de Ravenclaw donde abundan los inteligentes cuervos, los cuartos seran compartidos tres por cada habitacion, esfuerzence y quizas el dia de mañana obtengan las habitaciones individuales que como prefectos se nos dan

Harry encontro su baul frente a la cama, un poco aliviado de que sus compañeros fueran Jeremy y Jason, una vez harry tomo de su baul su pijama de seda gris con bordados plata y se cambio, decidio dejar la jaula de ragdi sobre la mesa de noche que tenia a un lado de la cama, su pequeña ave al parecer se habia artado de esperar y se habia dormido. La habitacion no estaba mal, tres camas con postes de madera y bases superiores para las cortinas, un colchon grueso cubierto de blancas sabanas y un azul cobertor, dos almohadas, cada uno tenia una mesa de noche y un pequeño escritorio, ademas de un gran tapete y algunos mas colgados en las paredes para que no se encontraran desnudas. Harry tambien tomo algo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta, mientras escribia una carta sencilla que iria hacia su madre pero daria mension a toda su familia, el sabia que su madre les haria llegar las nuevas a todos. Aprovecharia algun rato libre del dia y le pediria a su bella Neit que hiciera la entrega. Cuando termino espero que la tinta se secara, enrollo el pergamino y lo cerro con un liston de color rojo, dejo la carta a un lado y agradecido de la discrecion y silencio de sus compañeros apago la lampara de aceite.

El que sentia ya habia pensado suficiente ese dia, decidio que tambien estaba cansado y queria dormir. Por suerte sus compañeros estaban igual o mas cansados que el, por lo que cerrando las cortinas de color azul rey y acomodandose bajo el calido cobertor, termino dormido tan solo su cabeza tocar la almohada.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Primero que nada ME DISCULPO POR LAS MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA...DESPUES...Bueno se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero enserio fue pensar mucho en que casa enviarlo, y como se relacionaria con el resto, sobre todo tambien tuve algunos problemas escolares y personales, ¿Quién dijo que la vida es facil? Pero bueno, tambien para hacer mension de que en mi face  . .1 o buscandome como Kurai Tsuki Yume pueden agregarme para enviar mensajes Pv, ocasionalmente avisare ahí cuando actualize e incluso si llegare a tardar en hacerlo, tambien pueden encontrar en el imágenes del fanfic, respecto a los sitios, o el donde me base para ciertas cosas, claro desde mi perspectiva si ustedes imaginaron los personajes de manera diferente yo no les cierro las fronteras. Y creo que eso es todo ^^ nos leemos luego chao chao


	9. Chapter 9

**Dyclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia es para entretenimiento y diversión tanto mía por escribirla como para el lector, sin lucro o ganancia alguna.

Los eldar, valar , Avari, Vanyar y Noldorson son seres de fantasía descritos y pertenecientes a las obras de J.R.R Tolkien

Referencias sobre otros planos (dimensionales) viajes en el tiempo y demas que sean comentados o se usen dentro de la historia pienso que tienen valides ( ¿si la magia existe porque otros mundos no?)

 **Summary:** Harry Potter es un niño huérfano que quedo al cuidado de sus tíos los Dursley, a una tierna edad no puede defenderse de los malos tratos que recibe tan solo llegar a aquella casa, hasta que llega el día en que su seguridad es colocada en una filosa pendiente. Dumbledore es un hombre reconocido en su mundo, sabio y querido por muchos al igual que odiado por otros tantos, el piensa en la seguridad del pequeño harry y que lo mejor es que se crie con sus tíos en un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de donde su nombre es conocido, el ya tiene planes para la vida del niño, pues es alguien importante dentro del mundo al que pertenece, quien diría que un día la vida se encargaría de golpearle con creces su fallo. Que pasa cuando no todo sale como uno lo tiene en mente, a veces los giros bruscos e inesperados son el entretenimiento mas cotidiano que nos da la vida, o ¿acaso serán las circunstancias? ¿quizás el destino o karma actuando? Aun sin tener respuesta certera se sabe que las cosas jamás pasan como uno lo planea.

 **Notas iniciales** : Agradesco los review´s y apoyo hacia la historia, ciertamente tarde demasiado en actualizar y me disculpo por lo mismo, no es algo que haya deseado pero se dieron ciertos motivos y aspectos en mi vida que simplemente no me encontraba con animos de escribir, eso y no sabia como continuar la historia actualmente...sigo sin saber que direccion tomara, por eso creo que me veo en busca de apoyo, si no bien alguien que se haga cargo de mi historia, si busco una persona que tenga interes e ideas que puedan ayudarme a que le de seguimiento, e incluso un buen final a la misma, ¿Quizas una beta reader? no sabria ^^ aunque si hay interesados en dar idead solo por comentarios tampoco estaria mal, por el momento les dejo leer, se que no sera el capitulo mas interesante pero espero, que los siguientes tengan una mejor dinamica.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9. Un buen comienzo**

La vida no podía ser menos tranquila de lo que ya era, o seria correcto decir ¿mas complicada? Esa mañana Sasha se había levantado temprano, seleccionando su uniforme ahora en colores azules, blanco y el negro predominante, y lanzando un hechizo para que sus zapatos se mantuvieran lustrados y brillantes, tomo sus pertenencias para ir a ducharse, el baño fue tranquilo ante la falta de alumnos, con agua tibia y espuma, no desaprovecho usar ciertos productos que su madre compraba específicamente para el, conociendo su falta de cuidado para con su cabello.

Cuando estuvo completamente listo y solo daba los últimos arreglos a su uniforme, noto como sus compañeros apenas se levantaban. Harry se divirtió un poco entre los tropezones y quejas que soltaban para ir a cambiarse, y cuando dieron las siete, ya se encontraban en la sala común, Jason y Jeremy intentando no caer nuevamente en sueño y el leyendo nuevamente el libro de Pociones primeros pasos para la preparación de ingredientes, era el primer libro que leyó cuando comenzó sus clases, y el que mas le agradaba, lo hacia pensar en miles de posibilidades si cambiabas tan solo un poco los ingredientes, como cortarlos en pedazos de dos milímetros horizontalmente en vez de hacerlo vertical, o introducir un ingrediente completo, sin molerlo.

Cuando lo noto era ya la hora y los prefectos se encontraban delante de todos observando que nadie faltara, llegaron al comedor en quince minutos y cuando todos se encontraron sentados, no tardo en aparecer el profesor Filius con los horarios que entrego a cada uno. Harry noto, la mayoría de sus clases era con los Hufflepuff , al menos en transformación, Defensa contra las artes oscuras e Historia de la Magia ,Encantamiento y Astronomía era con los Gryffindor, Pociones y Herbologia con los Slytherin, la única clase que aun no estaba decidida era vuelo. Harry desayuno un vaso de leche, panqueques con moras y algo de miel, después un vaso de jugo y solo algo de tocino.

A las diez Harry caminaba con su recién formado grupo Jason, Jeremy y Mandy, lamentablemente no había visto a Ron, Hermione o Neville, pues le hubiera agradado saludarlos, quizás y más adelante, la primer clase era Transformaciones doble con Hufflepuff, Herbologia con Slytherin e Historia de la magia, al menos lunes, miércoles y viernes, donde miércoles se agregaba Astronomía como una clase casi nocturna. Encantamientos, DCAO y Pociones eran martes y jueves, la ultima teniendo una clase mas los viernes.

Al entrar la profesora les esperaba, recta y con un rostro serio, tomaron lugares, y con un movimiento de varita de la mayor la tiza comenzó a escribir en la superficie del pizarrón, el tema era introducción a la transformación, la profesora tenia la facilidad de mantener el salón en silencio, con una breve explicación y la muestra de lo que se podía llegar a hacer una ves dominada la materia, los hizo abrir los libros y comenzar un breve resumen del primer capitulo, naturalmente después de leerlo. Para sasha la clase paso quizás demasiado rápido, ya habían pasado dos horas y era momento de la siguiente clase.

A diferencia de cuervos y tejones que tenían una convivencia amistosa, neutral y amigable, las serpientes siempre se mostraban mas a la defensiva, por lo que no le extraño que solo entrar al invernadero numero uno, los Slytherin les miraran fijamente, con expresiones algunas indiferentes y otras arrogantes.  
Mandy se había alejado con las chicas, alegando que requería de compañía mas femenina. Sasha al contrario de eso, pensaba que en realidad, lo que ella quería, era enterarse de cualquier nuevo chisme que corriera por los pasillos. A su lado Jeremy y Jason platicaban sobre la clase anterior a la espera de que la profesora comenzara, Sasha giro su rostro hacia delante, donde muchas de las serpientes le veían tan fijamente que la falta de discreción era obvia. Una mirada de plata liquida es la que mas le taladraba.

-Heredero Malfoy, un placer volverle a ver.

-¿A que juegas Potter?

-A nada, supongo que fue inocente de mi pensar que lo ocurrido en nuestro primer encuentro, podría ser enterrado

El lugar se había silenciado, y todos prestaban atención al intercambio de palabras, mientras el tono de Sasha era suave, elegante y amable, el de Draco era mas altanero y arrogante, incluso los Slytherin sabían, que si esto se limitara a un ataque de palabras, seria su casa la que pasaría vergüenza. Por lo que Theodoro Nott, un chico usualmente silencioso, intervino.

-Lamento interrumpir, es un placer conocerte, soy Theodoro Nott, heredero de la familia Nott

-Un placer, soy Harry Alexandr Potter Black Romanov, Heredero de la casa Potter y de la Dinastia Romanov

-¿Acaso estas presumiendo Potter?

-Disculpa a Malfoy, al parecer esta a la defensiva este día.

Draco iba a replicar cuando no solo la mirada de Nott lo silencio, si no también la de otros Slytherin mas.

-Es lamentable, realmente me hubiera gustado enterrar lo que ocurrió antes, y poder iniciar bien, supongo que no será eso posible.

Harry sonrió con un afable semblante, sin embargo su forma de pararse y el brillo en la mirada dejaba claramente al aire la posible amenaza de que intentaran molestarle, el quería evitar confrontaciones tontas, el quería rivalidades sanas, no rivalidades donde quien provoca mas mal al contrario gana.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste al inicio de la selección?

-Así es, no tengo ningún problema, de que casa sean, o los rumores que corren detrás de sus apellidos, quizás mas adelante podamos platicar y convivir mas.

-No estaría mal

Con un silencioso cabeceo terminaron la charla y justo en ese momento la profesora entro con una amplia sonrisa para comenzar su clase.

Cuando fue hora de la comida, aprovecho un poco del tiempo para enviar su carta Neit le esperaba, contenta de verle, aunque no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo, por otro lado Harry recordó que debía ir a ver si Ragbi había regresado ya de su vuelo, pues dejo la jaula abierta al igual que una de las ventanas para que pudiera salir, a veces le preocupaba su pequeño amigo, temía que algún animal mas grande la atrapara, hasta ahora no había sido el caso.

-Bien hermosa, dale esto a mamá y puedes regresar, seguro que será hasta mañana que enviara su respuesta.

El día culmino bien, aunque quizás un poco desilusionado por las clases, en otra carta que iba redactando para su familia comento como le fue en todo su día, y como la teoría que enseñaban el ya la sabia y solo repasaba, además de su completo desagrado por ciertos motivos, de la clase de Historia de la magia que con el fantasma profesor, era un chiste, e incluso se volvía aburrido escucharlo hablar.

Dejo inconclusa la carta, deseando agregar en ella el resto de clases que tendría hasta mañana, y el día no se hizo esperar.

El profesor Flitwick, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Sasha, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista, haciendo reír a muchos de los alumnos y al nombrado haciéndole suspirar. En esa ocasión el se había sentado con Ron, Hermione y Neville, que aun algo asombrados lo recibieron con unas sonrisas, durante la clase, noto la dificultad que tenían tanto Ron como Neville para con el hechizo, y con unas discretas preguntas descubrió la razón de que se vieran tan dificultados.

La clase que la mayoría parecía esperar era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Y harry tenia otras sospechas sobre la verdadera razón, quizás no suficientemente acertadas por falta de información, pero si encaminadas en un buen análisis, si incluía las veces en que sintió que el profesor intento adentrarse a su mente.

-¿Qué tenemos después?

-Nos toca Pociones doble con Slytherin

-Oh no

-Vamos no sera tan malo

-No se como le tienes tanto respeto a ese profesor, te apuesto que después de la clase de hoy lo terminas considerando el peor, admitimos que es inteligente y capaz, pero no evita que creamos lo injusto que llegue a ser, al parecer los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor lo tuvieron antes y ya hay rumores de que es una verdadera pesadilla.

Caminaban hacia el comedor, era hora de la comida y desde el pasillo se podía escuchar el murmullo de muchas voces, que por un breve momento se callaron a su entrada, el lo paso por alto, o mas bien lo ignoro, y pasando entre la su mesa y la de Slytherin, dio un saludo silencioso a las serpientes de primer año que, por cortesía devolvieron el gesto, al menos la mayoría.

La comida fue como siempre maravillosa, Sasha almorzó algo de pan de centeno, huevos revueltos, un par de salchichas, algo de queso y tomo jugo de calabaza que al parecer era lo que mas se tomaba en aquel lugar. Cuando los murmullos comenzaron a alzarse, al igual que las cabezas y los ojos de los primeros años asombrados por el gran grupo de lechuzas y búhos, que entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Sasha espero paciente y no fue defraudado cuando catorce cuervos del mas negro plumaje entraron, junto con dos lechuzas, seguida de su hermosa Neit. Todos los alumnos sin excepción ahogaron gritos de sorpresa, soltaron jadeos de incredulidad y abrieron los ojos a mas no poder. Cada cuervo bajaba elegantemente en picada dejando cartas o pequeños paquetes. Alejandro le había mandado un libro de ingredientes vistos y por ver de la india. Su abuelo Vladimir con su abuelita, le mandaron una carta además de un libro sobre rituales de sanación, su tío Boris y su tía Zenaida, le habían mandado toda una caja dividida que contenía diferentes especies de plantas para pociones, algunas raras y otras convencionales. Su tía Elena le mando un libro sobre combate mágico en la antigua Grecia, así fueron llegando mas regalos la mayoría libros y una carta de sus tíos, incluido sus abuelos Vladimir, y los Flamel, su Madre le envió un libro sobre la historia no contada de los fundadores, una carta larga, con una caja de galletas de la elfa que le extrañaba, sirius que le reclamo por perder una apuesta con remus sobre la casa en que quedaría y aun así le felicitaba regalándole un set de hermosas plumas para escribir y al final un regalo de remus una caja de chocolates, que le solicitaba no comentara con su madre, rio ante el pedido y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz con la atención que su familia le daba.

-Wow, si que te han dado muchas cosas

-Al final si eres un niño consentido

Murmuro con un agrio recelo uno de los alumnos de primero que no sentía agrado por Harry.

-No consentido, pero si querido, me esfuerzo por devolver con acciones, lo que mi familia hace por mi.

Fue una suerte que Harry tuviera encantada su mochila para que fuera mucho mas amplia por dentro y sobre todo liviana, porque no le había dado tiempo de ir a dejar lo que le enviaron cuando ya faltaban minutos para la clase de pociones.

Los pasillos posiblemente para cualquiera podrían ser un laberinto, Sasha aprendió que la magia podía ayudar más de lo que cualquiera creía, no solo por los diferentes hechizos para localizar, sino porque el castillo guardaba magia, y el solo tuvo que usar parte de su magia para sentir como la del castillo respondía a la propia y de un tirón invisible lo guiaba con facilidad hacia el salón de pociones, de hecho sus amigos se mostraron intrigados y maravillados, preguntándole casi cada segundo como conocía ciertos pasillos que obviamente no estaban a la vista del resto.

Sasha miro encantado, la clase de pociones no solo era su preferida, si no que el internamente, podía presumir de ser muy bueno en la materia. Esta se daba abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y se mostraba en un ambiente un tanto extravagante con todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Para Sasha fue extraño, solo entrar el silencio se extendió, y la pesada mirada del maestro cayó sobre el mientras obviamente analizándolo, daba su discurso de apertura.

-Soy el profesor Snape para ustedes, su profesor de pociones...Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...

Sasha presentía que hubo una momentánea vacilación en su voz, y que claramente el discurso parecía no a ver terminado, aunque dudo de lo último cuando en vez de continuar solo se giró para de un movimiento de varita anotar las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

Antes de que comenzara, el profesor decidió pasar lista, Sasha se tensó un poco, solo un poco ante su acción, que según él, era totalmente inesperada e incongruente, si bien sirius de advirtió, no pensó que ciertamente, el profesor mostraría abiertamente su disgusto y su férreo odio por él, solo por el simple hecho de estar emparentado a james Potter.

-Ah, sí. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y le miro aun con más intensidad.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Sasha parpadeo, pareció dudar en si actuar en reacción al carácter del maestro pero lo dudo, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y su mirada que por un momento brillo en rebeldía volvió a mostrarse tranquila y comprensiva.

-El filtro de muertos en vida es un somnífero muy potente, enviando al bebedor en un sueño mortal profesor, los ingredientes necesarios son: ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo, aunque este último ingrediente dudo que pueda ser cortado como sugiere el libro, por lo que yo arriesgaría por aplastarlos. Se también que el conocido cuento de Blancanieves es el realidad una historia verídica donde la poción fue ingerida por la princesa debido a los celos de una bruja y que solo pudo ser despertada después por el beso de un príncipe, en realidad una simple estafa de un hombre quien unto de poción Wiggenweld sus labios, que según recuerdo bien es capaz de revertir los efectos del filtro.

Sasha casi quiso reír, decir que todo estaba en silencio era poco, el mismo Severus lucia sorprendido, aunque se recompuso rápidamente, pudo notar en él una nueva mirada, un brillo de tolerancia y pisca de respeto.

-Muy bien señor Potter, veo que después de todo ha leído sus libros e investigado.

-Profesor ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Y cuál sería señor Potter?

-¿Por qué las instalaciones no parecen estar adecuadas para su materia y tampoco cuenta a su servicio con apoyo de otras personas?

Severus no pudo sentirse más sorprendido, y por qué no decirlo agradado, ni sus alumnos en Timos notaban aquello, ciertamente el Potter que llego al colegio contaría más con su consideración de lo que creyó, había notado cada pequeño cambio del menor, desde el brillo rebelde que se bio sustituido por uno comprensivo, y su respuesta dada no solo por compromiso, si no también agregada también con algo de información extra, si ese chico era diferente a lo que pensó seria, esperaba ya no solo a un james Potter mimado, si no a un Potter que se creyese intocable, pero a cambio recibió un joven inteligente y despierto, que notaba su entorno.

-El director piensa que el colegio no cuenta con suficiente apoyo económico, como para sustanciar salones más propios o incluso con más trabajadores cualificados.

Sasha frunció por un momento el ceño, pero después asintió murmurando un "lo comprendo"

Momentos despues la clase continuo su curso normal, ni Sasha ni Snape, se dieron cuenta o si lo hicieron no les importo, que la interacción tan... tranquila entre ambos dejo sorprendidos tanto a alumnos de Ravenclaw como de Hufflepuff.

Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, Sasha hacia todo con calma, el polvo de colmillos se veia obviamente fino y sin grumos o pequeños fragmentos, la ortiga la peso sin un gramo más o menos, Snape lanzaba cada cierto tiempo miradas a su dirección, intrigado en cómo se desenvolvía perfectamente en su trabajo, concentrado como lo haría todo maestro de pociones.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, Sasha no podía estar más animado, el profesor le había dado una agradable comentario por su impecable trabajo, no solo la preparación de la poción si no su buen trabajo para el mantenimiento de sus objetos para preparar pociones, desde su caldero, hasta sus cuchillos y demás, de hecho Sasha se arriesgó al punto de preguntarle al profesor si podría, consultar con el ciertas propiedades de ingredientes para pociones que no oculto al profesor le habían sido recientemente mandados.

Sasha comprendía, que si bien su madre e incluso su abuelo Nicolás le habían enseñado bien, ambos aceptaban tenían limitadas sus habilidades en ese campo, y que por otro lado, sabían de la inteligencia y las renovadas ideas con las que Severus Snape contaba, ambos le dijeron que si podía, debía aprovechar al hombre y acudir a el para mejorar sus habilidades y si lo deseaba incluso más adelante, poder el mismo convertirse en un maestro de pociones, y como buen Ravenclaw, con un poco de aptitudes Slytherin, el no desaprovecharía el voto de confianza que al parecer el profesor de pelo negro estaba dispuesto a darla, como una única oportunidad.

Al final y si que había tenido un buen comienzo con el tan temido y odiado profesor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bueno como dije seguramente no es el mejor capitulo o el mas largo a futuro nuevamente esta historia se alzara, y si cuento con vuestro apoyo sera para mejor ^^ al final no pienso abandonar por mas años que me cueste.


End file.
